My Goddess And Angel
by themadanimeotaku
Summary: Rated M for Violence, Naughty Lemons, and anything else that I can think of. Deidara is caught grieving over the loss of Sasori. Ino slips into a depression that she has no idea if she can get out of. Can these two ninja find true love? DeidaraXIno fic.
1. Chapter One: Grieving and Depression

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**_Hi Guys, so yeah this fan fiction is dedicated to my favorite Akatsuki, Deidara. The pairing in this story is Deidara and Ino. So yeah, the rating is M for very naughty lemons in it, bad language, a possible rape scene and possibly a little violent mayhem in this story, we will see. The story takes place; right after probably Sasori gets his butt kicked by Sakura and Chiyo. The chapters might be a little small, but please bare with me okay? And please guys, no fire bombs at me, this is my first fan fiction after all. So yeah Read and Review it at your leisure. I do not own any of the Naruto Character's I am simply borrowing them, they all belong to Kishimoto-sama, well all except Hato Kigamaru, she's my ubber favorite Non Series character._**

* * *

**Chapter One: Grieving and Depression**

Deidara was sitting in a tree, somewhere between the Land of Grass's border and the Land of Fire's Border. Yawning as he sat there, thinking of things, sad things at the moment. Sasori, his Danna was dead now, killed by that pink haired kunoichi from the Leaf Village, and that old hag, Chiyo. He would get revenge, eventually, oh yes, he would indeed.

He peered down at his arms that had been newly attached to him, after his bare escape from the Leaf Ninja and Sand Ninja that had come after Gaara. He hated himself, hated the label everyone had given him, a monster, just because of his love for blowing things up, and because of the people he hung around with.

Deidara muttered to himself, "I need a vacation, I think that's better for me yeah...I'll ask Leader for one, and he better give me one soon..."

Just then Deidara heard voices below his tree, turning slightly to get a glimpse of which it was, immediately his face turned from its passive depressed look, to one of annoyance. The voices were coming from Tobi and Zetsu; probably they were looking for him, no doubt. Slowly he stood up and attempted to keep himself hidden from them. He didn't want to be bothered, that much was known.

Tobi and Zetsu both heard the slight shifting in the trees, Tobi spoke up first, "There you are Deidara-senpai! Come down here, Leader wants to send you on another mission..."

Deidara huffed and immediately said, "Tell Leader I'm busy still, and that I'll come see him…hmmm…when I feel like it yeah…"

Zetsu's black side, spoke up, the voice sounded like a robotic droning as he spoke, "Leader thinks he has given you enough time to heal your injuries, Deidara, we even agree you have had enough time to do it is that you are currently doing…"

Deidara snorted, leave it to Zetsu, always referring to himself as If there was two of him instead of just one single person. Deidara looked up at the sky for a moment ignoring them for the moment as they started a conversation about something.

Deidara was getting very annoyed with Tobi, why the hell did Leader have to give him Tobi for a partner after Sasori died, Deidara was better working on his own anyway. Deidara then shouted down at the two, as they had started an argument and were getting really loud, interrupting his quiet time,

"WOULD YA ALL GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YEAH!!? I'll fucking come see Leader when I'm damn well ready to hmm..."

Tobi and Zetsu both looked up towards the now angry Deidara, who was attempting not to strangle the two of them, like he had, to Tobi the first day he met him. Tobi sighed softly and motioned for Zetsu to come with him, to allow his sempai some peace and quiet.

Zetsu's white half spoke, in a soft voice, but Deidara could hear him as they walked away,

"Why does Deidara-San act like this right now, Tobi?"

Tobi then said, "Deidara-senpai is still grieving over Sasori-Sama's death...they were pretty close the two of them...I guess..."

Deidara huffed when he heard those words, as the two of them finally disappeared among the trees and out of his sight. They read into this totally wrong, they couldn't read him like that, he wasn't that easy to read, or was he? Perhaps he was slightly depressed about loosing Sasori-Danna, but only because they had been a friend that was all. There was no attraction there what's so ever. (God you Yaoi fans get that out of your Head :P)

He knew what he should do at that moment, perhaps he should ask Leader to allow him to go on a small vacation, just long enough to get his thoughts straightened out, even if Pein had already given him enough time and all to do his grieving and heal up from his battle with Kakashi and that team that had a Byakugan user in it.

Deidara slowly got up to his feet, making sure he didn't slip or anything on the tree branch, yes that was exactly what he would do. Quickly he made a handseal for the Body Flicker technique, and disappeared.

Meanwhile, far across into the Land of Fire, Ino Yamanaka had just finally returned from a mission with her team and all. Ino had a slight tired look on her face, well sort of a tired face. Ino was being debriefed by Shikamaru, seeing he was the leader of their team. She listened quietly for awhile, before finally Shikamaru dismissed them to go and do their own thing.

Ino had totally given up on her crush for Sasuke, knowing that he would never return to Konohagakure, even if Naruto and Sakura were doing their hardest to get him back. She was extremely happy for her teammates though, both had found their own love interests in the past 3 years, especially Choji.

He told her that he was going out with this Konoha Kunoichi named Hato Kigamaru, she had met the girl once or twice, and was glad the girl adored Choji so much, apparently Hato was the heir to a special Kekkei Genkai called Shinzuikouen or something of that sort, at least that was what Choji and Hato had told her. She was more then glad Choji had finally found someone who would love him for who he was, even if he was slightly chubby. As for Shikamaru, well that was no contest, the lazy bum was always with Temari of the Sand, every chance they got. That left only one person left of Team 10, and Ino felt depressed slightly.

Don't get her wrong, she wasn't jealous of her teammates, not at all, you could say she felt lonely at the moment, having not been able to find herself someone, like her best friends had. Shikamaru had even teased her about her lack of a boyfriend, at times. It also kind of hurt too, when people teased her about her choice in men.

Perhaps she should have never been picky during her younger years, especially when it came to looks. She frowned as she kicked a stone out of her way with her Zori sandaled foot as she walked. Hell, she pushed away Shikamaru and Choji both, with her name calling and all. Perhaps if she had been a lot more nicer to the men she met, and stopped chasing Sasuke all the time, perhaps she would have someone right now always at her side.

Ino mumbled as she reached her Family's Flower Shop, seeing her mother and father both inside, working themselves probably to death, "When...is it going to be my turn to find someone...to love...I mean...I shouldn't be picky you know, I'm not going to be this gorgeous looking forever..."

She sighed and slipped into the flower shop, "Hi Mom...dad..." She said out loud to the two Elder Yamanakas. Ino had got a lot of her looks from her father, the hair style of course was a dead give away, that all Yamanakas wore their hair in.

Inoichi spoke up, "Back from your mission Ino? How did it go?" Her mother was busying herself with a few new species of what looked to be a hybrid cross of an Iris and a Lily, as Ino replied,

"The Mission was a success, all we had to do really was to go and deliver a document to the Sand Village dad, and it was kind of boring if you ask me, for a B Rank mission...not much action..."

Inoichi chuckled at his daughter's choice of words, "That's my girl, always looking for the action, it's been a long time since I went on a mission of my own, and I'll have to talk to Hokage-sama about going on a mission or two."

Ino's mom's voice was then heard, "As far as I'm concerned, Inoichi, your going to stay put here, and help run this flower shop until your daughter is old enough to take over it."

Ino sighed, and took this as her cue to leave; her father and mother would always end up getting into an argument over what Dad couldn't and could do. Quietly she slipped out of the Flower Shop and headed for her apartment, she had moved out of her parent's home, a year ago, so that in case of an Emergency, Ino could just quickly go to her apartment; that was close to the Hokage's Office, and grab her backpack and head off quickly for a mission. Seeing her parent's home was further away from the Hokage office.

Ino then stopped at her apartment's door, when she arrived. A few tears began to well up in those beautiful blue eyes of hers; she could now feel how lonely she definitely was right now. She was about to head into her apartment when a loud voice, yelled out towards her,

"HEY INO-PIG!" the voice was quite familiar to Ino; it was her rival, and friend, Sakura Haruno. Great someone she didn't really feel like talking to right now, the girl would rub it in her face if she found out Ino was depressed no doubt.

"Hey what's up Billboard brow..." said Ino, as she quickly dabbed her eyes, standing stiffly as she placed her hand on her hip, while waiting for Sakura to respond to her question and greeting.

Sakura then smirked, and flipped her pink cotton candy colored hair to the side as she spoke,

"Tsunade-sama wants to talk to you when you get the chance, so how's your love life been…hmmm???" Sakura teased Ino all the time about this.

It seems everyone else was finding their true love and all, Ino was starting to feel desperate slightly at that moment. Ino then closed her blue eyes and smirked and said,

"That's none of your business Billboard brow, I'll have you know I've got someone in mind that I'm going to ask out soon…" She had lied, she had totally lied, and knew she was going to go straight to hell for this lie, but she had no choice, she wanted Sakura to get off her case about finding herself a man that she could ogle and all.

Sakura crossed her arms, "Oh really, is he from this village, or from one of the Villages that visits here from time to time???" asked Sakura, suspiciously, her eyebrow was raised when she asked this.

"He's from one of our Allied Villages yeah…and I'm not telling you who…so…nyah…" Ino stuck her tongue out and said after this, "Tell Tsunade-sama I'll talk to her tomorrow, I'm kind of just getting back from a mission and I'm exhausted from it." "Why don't you go chase Naruto or that strange guy, Sai or whatever his name is…"

Ino giggled and quickly made a swift retreat into her apartment before Sakura could say anything or for that matter, use her newly found in human strength to pulverize the poor Mind Bending Jutsu specialist into oblivion. (a/n: when I meant Mind Bending, I meant that the Yamanaka Clan can screw with people's minds with their jutsus.)

She could hear Sakura yelling, that she would get Ino back for that comment. Ino was behind the door, silent tears began flowing down her cheeks, and eyes were slowly becoming red and puffy. She was so very, very alone at that moment. She didn't know what to do, perhaps she would end up being alone for the rest of her life.

Ino hugged herself for a few minutes before walking directly to her bedroom, which by the way the room was totally painted in medium purple hues, seeing Ino always loved wearing dark purple to medium purple type of clothing. She then just practically tossed herself onto her bed, flat on her stomach, and began to cry for awhile.

She was kicking herself for being so mean to everyone, pushing everyone to the point they hated Ino now. Perhaps her entire village hated her, because the way she had treated people, flaunting her, what would the word be, her almost anorexic thin body around. People probably were disgusted by how thin she had got herself to.

One time she had overheard Shikamaru's conversation to Choji, 3 years ago, when they had been celebrating Shikamaru's promotion. The conversation had been about how he hated bone thin girls, who were unconfident with their bodies. Maybe Shika-Kun was right, maybe she should stop dieting and starts working on gaining a few pounds, maybe that's why people weren't attracted to her.

She was thinking this while she continued to sob, "Alright…" sniff, "I'll do it, just to prove your point is right…Shika-Kun…" She continued to sniffle for awhile, "But first things first, I think I'm going to take a trip by myself, just to get away from here, and do some thinking and planning on attracting a man, I hope Lady Hokage will let me have a bit of time off, to straighten my personal life out a little…" She wiped at her eyes with the palm of her left hand, for a moment, she felt quite exhausted.

Slowly she slipped into a deep sleep, having worn herself out from crying, plus the mission she had just returned from.

Little did Ino know, that somewhere out there, someone was probably thinking the same thing, at this very moment.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so Chapter One is Done Now, I hope you like it so far, I know I know, it seems a bit depressing to see Ino crying a lot. Please forgive me, I'm trying to make my point across and all. Ino will soon be happy, happy, joy, joy again. Just wait and see :) Please Read And Review nicely, no fire bombs! **

**Up Next: Ino and Deidara both get permission from their respective leaders to go on a small journey to straighten out their problems and all, will these two desperate souls finally meet? Or will someone get in the way of these two meeting each other for the first time. Well…wait and see for yourself :P Keep an Eye out for my other Fanfic, Hazy Moon, it's a cool story, I swears.**

* * *


	2. The Path of Two Star Crossed Lovers

**Chapter Two: The Path of Two Star Crossed Lovers Begins:**

Deidara was on his knee, his head bowed as he was speaking to Leader, possibly the most feared man of all the Akatsuki ever. He was attempting to ask permission to go on his small journey,

"So yeah…Leader-Dono…can you like yeah…help me out with this problem, by hmm…letting me go on a trip, I promise I'll go…look for the other Jinchuuriki as soon as I'm all better…hmmm…please?" asked the blue eyed Akatsuki.

Leader eyed Deidara angrily for a few minutes, even though Deidara had messed up killing the Ichibi's rescuers, along with Sasori, he had managed to capture the Ichibi without any problems, only possibly the whole entire hatred of the Sand Village now. Leader then raised his hand to then silence Deidara's pleading; it disgusted him when Deidara gave him that look.

"Alright…you can have 3 weeks, as a reward for capturing the Ichibi but no more then that, I want you and Tobi both to go after the 6th Tailed Bijuu after this, I will send Tobi to find you when your time is up…with the last location for it…is that understood?"

Deidara, if Leader hadn't been a Hologram at the time, would have been kissing Leader's feet right then and there. He then bowed his head, "Thank you Leader-Dono you will not regret this…one bit yeah…" He then stood up quickly, bowing his head again, but was about to turn to leave, when he heard Leader's voice before his Hologram dissipated into thin air,

"Deidara…do not disappoint me, or…betray Akatsuki, you know the penalty for betraying this Organization…"

Deidara gulped slightly and nodded his blonde haired head before quickly scurrying off to do what he had to do to go on this trip of his. First thing was to go and get his payment that Leader had promised him for taking out Gaara. He smiled to himself as he ran a hand down his long bangs, that covered his specially altered right eye(scope eye)First thing he would do is go to that peaceful place Itachi-San had mentioned once or twice to him in passing.

Deidara smirked, this was going to be fun, and perhaps he could find a few women to have a one night stand with during his time away. He was a man after all, and needed to fulfill his other urges, other then the one huge urge to always blow things up and all. He just hoped they wouldn't think he was a demented moron when he met a girl.

You could say Deidara was slightly the shy type when it came to women. He needed to get away from the damn Organization for awhile, too many men around, the only woman being Blue Haired girl, what was her name again? **(A/N: for those of you who haven't read Shippuuden I won't reveal her name, but for those who have read it, you should know her name by now) **

He couldn't remember, besides that woman was always hanging around Leader all the time, meaning she was hands off for obvious reasons. Deidara didn't feel like dying from a very painful, very bland type of death would be something Deidara wanted to have happen, if he had laid one finger on Blue Haired girl. Deidara was probably the youngest member next to Itachi of Akatsuki, being 23 years old only.

Deidara wandered the corridors of Headquarters until he reached his room; that he slept in. He kicked the door open, just for the hell of it, and walked over to gather a few things, he removed his Akatsuki robe, wearing a black top that had fishnet at the top of the shirt, and black leather pants underneath. He then tossed the cloak; that had been sort of torn up from his last battle, into a corner, where he threw all his dirty clothing all the time.

He quickly stripped himself out of his old clothing, tossing them along with his cloak. He then walked over towards his mirror for a moment. He had doodled with his paint brush one time on the mirror, in purple paint, when he had been bored, and nothing to do. He looked at himself for a few minutes before, quickly grabbing some clean clothing, and began placing it on his naked body. His body was slightly beaten up; he had many battle scars from his years in Iwagakure before he met the Akatsuki and the new scars as well, that those brats from Konohagakure had dealt to him.

He guessed he could be thankful to Kami, that the one with the Sharingan Eye and white hair hadn't sent him totally into whatever that portal thing was, that he had used to send his arm into. Deidara sighed as he tugged on a fishnet shirt, after pulling on a new pair of black leather pants; he then placed a new black tank top on his person.

The place he was going to, was, Thank Kami a neutral territory that didn't care if you were Akatsuki or the current Kage of one of the 5 Shinobi Nations. He was glad too; it was far away from any of the enemies he had managed to make over the past while. Deidara then grabbed a small back pack, and tossed a few things into his pack, zipping it up, he made sure to also bring some of his clay in case some idiot ninja decided to attempt a fight with him, as well as a few other things, placing the bag of clay into the pack, he then made sure he had his Akatsuki ring so that he was able to be paid, this way the man who worked for Akatsuki, would know who Deidara was, even without his Akatsuki robe on.

Once Deidara had finished packing, he slung his pack on his back, made a quick handseal, and disappeared to outside. He had a few days to travel, he was so excited, that he was practically bouncing up and down and running towards his destination.

Little Did Deidara know, this trip would change his life forever, because a certain someone was going to be showing up, or had already shown up in the same place as he was heading to now. It was only a matter of time before it happened.

* * *

**Coming up Soon in This Chapter: My First Lemon that I've promised all of you :-) This is my first lemon scene. So please, if it doesn't seem very graphic enough for you die hard Hentai fans, forgive me. Also a bit of comic relief to start this off. **

* * *

A few days later, Ino had been given permission and had arrived at the place, seeing it had only been a day or so journey from Konohagakure. She had been escorted by Neji and his team, who were heading in the opposite direction, but seeing there were reports of people going missing and all as of lately, Tsunade had told Ino to allow Neji and his team to escort her to at least the border, before they themselves went on their own mission.

She hadn't mind the company of Tenten at all, actually it had been quite nice to speak to the older girl, better then talking to Sakura if you asked her. All Sakura ever talked about was stupid things sometimes, how much she missed Sasuke or how one of her missions were. Around Tenten, it was actually not so boring. The Weapons Mistress was actually always the cheery type, and a good listener. It had been quite eventful also because, she had watched Rock Lee get scolded a few times by both Tenten and Neji for goofing off as he always seemed to be doing, no matter what time of the day it was.

Ino was now relaxing beside a fairly well known lake in the country she had decided to have her vacation in this particular place, because it was quiet, not far from Konohagakure, and the Country was neutral, but had strong ties towards becoming Konohagakure's newest ally; hell the place never had any crime barely here. Ino thought it was probably because they had huge laws that were greatly punished, hence why no crime here.

Ino sighed in total bliss, as she mumbled, "This…is what I needed…badly…I should start thinking about how I'm going to be able to attract a man and all, maybe first thing to do is work on my attitude towards people."

Ino then fiddled in her bag and pulled out a novel she had decided to buy before she had left Konohagakure, two days before she was scheduled to leave for her 'mission', which Tsunade had disguised her vacation as in case people asked questions, seeing Ino had strictly asked that no one was to follow her nor was she to be disturbed during the 3 precious weeks that Ino needed so bad, and had been given, unless it was an extreme emergency.

Ino began reading her book as she relaxed on the beach for awhile, dressed in a full piece purple bathing suit. The book was about how to properly act around people, when it came to getting a date or some mumbo jumbo like that. Ino continued to read the book intensely as she didn't pay attention to anything that was around her, just listening to the waves of the lake crashing against the shore, and a few birds and people chirping or talking away not too far in the distance.

Ino peered up from her book, before sighing and placing the thing away in her bag, getting up she decided to go for a swim to cool off, seeing she was getting hot. It was nearing the end of summer; fall would be starting pretty soon, so today had been no exception when it came to hot weather.

But just then, as she was about to take a step into the water, some idiot, with long blonde hair, dressed in a black tank top and black shorts, ran directly into her, sending Ino to her butt and the other to their backside as well.

Ino glared at the blonde who had ran into her, an angry red welt appeared onto her forehead from where they had ran into her, she shouted angrily,

"WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU FUCKING IDIOT WOMAN?!"

The blonde peered up angrily at her, blue eye matched both of her own blue eyes, and the supposed woman's eye began to twitch as 'she' spoke,

"Un…did you just call me a woman??? I ain't know woman bitch…I'm a man! And I'm not the one that decided to yeah, step in the middle of the path that I was running towards, and daydream all day hmm…"

Ino's eyes widened when she made the mistake, the person in front of her, almost looked exactly like her, well almost anyway, she then said,

"Are you like my long lost sister? Because you look exactly like me almost…" After she had said this, she bursted out laughing after that comment.

Something in the man's eye looked like he was ready to stab Ino to death, or in his case, blow her to kingdom-come. He then jumped up and walked over to her, pointing a finger directly in her face,

"I AM NOT A MAN YEAH! Your pissing off the wrong person lady…you keep calling me a girl…it's not funny yeah! I am a guy…" He trailed off a few more curses or so at her, before eying her up and down.

This girl might be totally annoying him, but she was beautiful, totally beautiful, as if she was an angel sent from kami to him or something of that sort. (A/N: Hence the title My Goddess and Angel hehehehe) He suddenly felt something inside of him heat up, he didn't know what it was, but it felt good.

Ino then stared at the man in front of her, damn her, she totally forgot why she had came to this place to begin with. She then coughed and said, as she bowed her head,

"Gomen Nasai…sir…I didn't mean to anger you, please forgive me. I have a short temper and all…I'll introduce myself if it makes you feel better, I'm…Yamanaka Ino…"

She had been cut off, when suddenly this man in front of her, grabbed her suddenly and crushed his lips to hers for about 2 minutes. Ino's eyes widened at first, before she kissed him back. His lips tasted good for some reason. Suddenly a voice inside of her mind was asking her what was wrong with her. Was she that starved for love? Who knew anyway right? Maybe this guy could help her slightly with her sexual frustration, which came with being around men all the time, even if she was still a virgin.

It was she who pulled away first, she stared into the blonde's one blue eye, seeing his long bangs were hiding his other eye from her, she then asked him,

"If you want to take this further, I'm going to have to ask you, what your name is first…I want to know the name of the one who just kissed me."

The blonde then smirked and said, "You talk to much yeah…my name…my name is Deidara, your name suits you, because to me…you are a goddess that if I had the time, would make a statue of you…"

Ino blushed at Deidara's compliment, did he really think that? Sai had called her beautiful, but she had brushed that off as just being weird coming from someone who barely knew her. And what did Deidara mean by make a statue of her? Was he some form of an artist perhaps? She would probably ask these questions right now, she had to deal with the aching feeling she had started to feel between her thighs. This guy was handsome, quite handsome indeed, probably why she was having this aching feeling right now.

She then blushed again and asked, "So…um Dei…can I call you Dei? Or DeiDei for short? I was…wondering…to make it up to you for calling you names, I could give you something…" She hoped he wouldn't reject her, she really needed this.

Deidara stared at her for a few minutes in shock, eyeing her again up and down, perverted like, her body looked kind of bone thin, almost so fragile, that she would break so easily. The girl looked desperate also; he hadn't been really planning to actually find a girl here so fast. He had managed to take a few shortcuts on his way to this Vacationing Village, and it had cut his trip to a mere day or two.

"Un…I guess; you can call me DeiDei yeah…but you're the only one that's allowed got it? And what sort of something could you offer me hmmm?" he spoke. Inside of his head, he was totally trying to fight an urge to kill this girl damn right then, for insulting him, him, Deidara of Akatsuki, one of the most feared men in the Shinobi world. Deidara told the insane part of his mind that he wouldn't kill the girl at all, maybe rough her up or something later, if she got in his way or something. Right now, he was supposed to be attempting to have a good time and also get his thoughts off of Sasori's death for Kami's sake.

Ino smirked, and then leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Well judging by the look on your face, you look like you could use some fun or something of that sort, because right now…I propose that we have a one night stand…if you are willing of course…"

Oh he loved this girl alright; she was willing to practically jump into bed with a complete stranger for the love of kami. Deidara grunted for a moment, his conscience was telling him not to do this, or he would regret it. And then another part of him, some tiny voice in his head said, this girl would be totally worth being with. He wondered what part of his brain that hadn't been damaged over the years with his insanity or was it a multiple personality thing he had troubles with, was telling him this.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if I seemed to have rushed into these two meeting, I just felt it necessary to get it over with you know? Hehehehe, instead of leaving cliff hangers for my fans here. But the first Lemon's coming up. **

* * *

Deidara then said as he placed a hand over her mouth to quiet her, before closing his blue eye for a moment, "You are one weirdo bitch yeah…Ino…your seriously willin' to give me, your body? You hardly even know me…hmm…I'll counter propose to you something, first things first…yeah…I'll take you up on your offer, at the end of this day, if you promise to spend the day with me hmm? This way we can get acquainted with each other yeah?"

Ino was about to pout, until she understood that DeiDei was trying to be only a gentlemen with her, she really didn't need that, but he probably knew she was a virgin hence why he was proposing this idea, he wanted to get to know her first, before just hopping into bed with her. He was trying to be a real sweetie. A quality that she could really get to like from him.

She had a funny feeling, and she sure she wasn't alone on this part, that deep down, Deidara was probably the one she would spend the rest of her life with, but she would wait and see the results of where this fateful meeting between the two blondes would take them both.

"Alright you got yourself a deal DeiDei…" She took his hand off her mouth, not realizing that the hand he had used, actually had a living breathing mouth on the palm, lucky for Ino though it hadn't slobbered on her just yet. Ino blinked when she did see it and almost freaked out,

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR HANDS??!!"

Deidara blinked and looked at his hands, "Oh…these…heh…um...yeah…they are a special 'gift' I was born with, seeing I used to be a ninja…" He began to blush and quickly hid his hands.

Ino was amazed at this guy; he was a Shinobi at one time? "Really…wow, that is so interesting…which Village are you from? I'm a Kunoichi myself…"

Deidara blinked and raised an eyebrow when she said she was a kunoichi, "The Village Hidden among the Stones (Iwagakure) was once my Village…I guess…yeah." He was slightly suspicious of Ino, how could such a delicate beauty like her? Be a shinobi, "Which Village do you come from oh goddess of my eye…hmmm."

"Hidden Leaf Village (Konohagakure) is where I'm from…you know something DeiDei, your really cute…for someone who used to be a ninja." Ino cheeks were pink when he called her his Goddess.

Deidara chuckled at seeing Ino blush at his compliment and said, "Thank you…yeah…so Ino, um did you want to go for a walk somewhere? I think the conversation stuff is getting a little dull yeah." He then offered an arm for her to take, who gladly accepted it, as she wrapped her own arm around it.

"Sure DeiDei you lead I'll follow…I don't want to be in the sun for too long anyway, my skin is so delicate, if I get sunburned, I get really burnt badly."

Deidara nodded his head once, and, after she grabbed her bag. They headed back to the town. Deep down inside, Deidara felt like he was being watched by someone. Why was he acting so strangely towards this girl? Was it love or lust that was dictating to him to be nice to a girl that he could easily kill with a couple of quick strikes? She didn't even look like a kunoichi up at first glance. But hadn't Leader-sama warned him about a certain clan that could use Mind altering jutsus to make their enemies reveal everything? He then tried his best to smile down at Ino. He would have to investigate further about her Clan. But for now he wouldn't mix his job as an Akatsuki with his fun time. Oh no, he would have the most fun time of probably his whole entire existence with this girl.

By the time sunset was about to happen, Deidara and Ino had managed to have an extremely fun time, talking about each other, while doing various fun activities. Deidara had really warmed up to the girl, as did Ino to him. Deidara would have to eventually tell this girl that he was an Akatsuki, knowing that she was from the same village as that Jinchuuriki that had attempted to attack him, during the whole time his Danna had been fighting the pink haired kunoichi.

Deidara was walking Ino to her hotel, making sure that she would get there safely, even if this Village had no crime, that didn't stop someone from secretly attempt something on his goddess. Ino was watching him with quiet intent,

"DeiDei…thank you for such a wonderful time, that was so sweet of you and all for keeping me company today, I didn't feel really like being alone." Said Ino as she smiled at him, she had given him a warm smile at that, one that might melt a certain someone's cold barrier around their heart.

"Un…no problem Ino, you looked like you needed the company, and yeah, I was only there to oblige in helping you hmm…I had a lot of fun too." He felt guilty, "Ino, what I said before…un, I want to tell you something, before I, well before we consummate our deal, because I know you will freak on me, and probably hate me and…" He was rambling for another few minutes before Ino silenced him by stepping on her tiptoes and wrapping her arms around his neck, and crushed her lips to his.

Her lips were so soft upon his roughened ones; he was so used to being in different climates, which sometimes left his lips extremely dry. Deidara's eyes widened as she kissed him like that. He groaned softly into the kiss as he returned the favor, by wrapping his arms around her waist, while pulling her closer to him.

They broke the passionate kiss, when the need for air won out, Ino looked at him with hazy lust-filled eyes before saying in an even more husky like voice,

"Whatever you have to say DeiDei…it can wait until after we consummate the deal, alright? And I think someone here would agree with me…" She said teasingly as she rubbed her leg against a certain someone's hardness.

Deidara blushed when he noticed how hard he had got, just from kissing Ino. He then growled,

"Damn women…you are all teases yeah, I think you are as bad as sin, tempting men…un." He murmured on for another few minutes before he was silenced again by another passionate kiss from Ino.

Ino giggled between their lips, and said, "You talk a lot DeiDei…why don't you start being quiet for…awhile and take me up to my room right now, and I'll show you a new definition of sin…" She finished kissing him, and gave him a teasing wink, as she pulled away from him.

Deidara blinked and began to think, _She is one hot girl, I mean, yeah, she's got that look and all, I better do what she says soon, because I don't think a cold shower is gonna yeah, be able to get rid of this stiffness I have. _

_Deidara you are such a fool, you only just met the girl, and you are already wanting to bed her. _ Said a voice in his head. As you could tell Deidara was definitely suffering from some sort of mental condition, which made him have one to a few personalities.

_Shut the hell up! _Shouted Deidara to the voice, inside of his head.

_You should just kill her now, before Leader finds out, and does it for you, get it over with. _

Said another voice.

_Fuck off will you yeah? She is too nice of a girl to kill, Leader wouldn't dare touch her, maybe I'll ask her to come with me, and be my pet, seeing Leader has that girl of his all the time, I saw the two of them making out yeah. _Said Deidara to the voice that had suggested he kill poor Ino.

"DeiDei…" Said a sweet sing song like voice, during the whole conversation inside of Deidara's head.

_Deidara, you should follow what you think is right…_Said a voice in the far recesses of Deidara's mind.

Deidara liked that voice, that voice he hadn't heard since before he joined Akatsuki. He would follow that voice, instead of the others. He then quickly came out of his reverie and asked,

"Eh? What was that my sweet angel? I didn't quite hear you yeah…"

"I said…" Ino said with a small giggle, "Are you ready to go in, we are at my hotel room now…"

* * *

**A/N: WARNING: Big Graphic Lemon coming up!! Those of you who are under 16 better not be reading this part, advert your eyes or go to the next chapter. You have been warned. **

* * *

Deidara then looked to see that they were indeed at Ino's hotel room. He then nodded once, and before Ino had the chance to unlock the door, he had grabbed her and began to kiss her roughly yet with a lot of heat into that kiss of his. He was definitely going with his heart, even if it was a big block of ice right now. Ino moaned into the kiss as he wrapped a hand around the back of her neck to pull her closer.

He fumbled with his free hand to grab Ino's key for her hotel and unlocked the door, but continued to kiss her while doing this. Ino licked his bottom lip, wishing to gain entrance into his mouth. He opened his mouth slowly, her tongue immediately darted into his warm mouth, while his darted into hers. Both of them moaned against the other's mouth. Her mouth tasted sweet, probably from the sweets she had bought while they had been out having fun, no doubt. It was like heaven to him.

Deidara closed his eyes and continued to kiss her. Ino had kicked the door open, and was drawing him inside her room. Once they were in, he kicked the door close with a foot, and pushed her against the nearest wall. Pulling away so that they could catch their breath. Gasping for air, Ino spoke to him, between pants,

"DeiDei…I had no idea you were so good of a kisser…wow…"

Deidara nodded, "I've got a lot more surprises in store for you…my angel…yeah…" He panted, before grabbing her again and instead of kissing her lips; he began to nibble on her neck and a long her jaw line. Ino let out a soft gasp as he began unbuttoning her purple top, revealing her wrappings underneath. He quickly threw the garment to the floor; he then began sucking on her neck, leaving love bites all over her neck, before reaching the place where her neck and shoulder met. He then peered at the wrappings that kept her breasts hidden; this would be tricky to remove.

"Ino…my angel, how do I remove these things?" He asked as he began to leave his mark on her pale and soft shoulder, which left her breathless and gasping his name.

"Mmmm…I'll do it…DeiDei…my cute little Blondie…man…" She sighed against the side of his face, as she allowed him to bite her shoulder, and leave his mark. She then began to unravel her wrappings, not only around her chest, but the whole thing had covered most of the lower part of her body as well. Deidara's eyes widened as he watched her finally expose her breasts. The palm of his hand, that had the mouth on it, went up to gently caress a breast.

Ino moaned softly when he touched her there, she then gazed at him and asked, "You know that mouth thing you have on your hand, why don't you use that…to pleasure me…DeiDei…?"

Deidara blushed at her words, that had the hint of lust in them, he then complied and using the mouth hand, he gently, had it begin to suck and nibble on her nipple, while using his own mouth to suckle on the other breast. Ino moaned out loud as she felt his hand mouth and his own mouth on both her breasts, calling his name softly, at how much pleasure he was giving her by doing something so erotic like using that hand mouth of his, it was doing wonders to her.

She let out a sigh as he continued to pleasure her breasts with his mouth and hand mouth for a few minutes before going lower, kissing her stomach, which sent shivers up Ino's spine, as he touched her back with his hand, while pushing her closer to the wall.

Ino had enough of him having all the fun, she grabbed his shirt and attempted to pull it off, being rewarded by a smirking Deidara as he looked up at her, from on his hands and knees, as he was kissing her leg at the moment. He then allowed her to remove his shirt, as he came back up to passionately kiss her on the mouth, allowing Ino to run her hands through his amazingly soft blonde hair as he kissed her, her hands began to dance along his hardened muscles, noticing a lot of scarring along where his arms usually met the shoulders.

_Must be old battle wounds from when he was a Shinobi…_ Thought a lusty Ino as she wrapped her arms around his waist as he kissed her neck again. She then bent down and bite down on his shoulder, rewarded with a soft groan from Deidara. She was about to suck on his shoulder when she gasped at feeling something wet touched her hot and aching core. She cried out,

"DeiDei what…what are you doing?!" She moaned as she peered down to see his hand mouth had been the source of the wetness she felt down at her core. Deidara gave her an evil grin as he spoke to her, "I told you I can do very surprising things with these hand mouths of mine can do a lot more yeah…my angel."

"Don't stop then…" Ino gasped out, as she felt his hand mouth begin to use its tongue to lick the bundle of nerves, just above her slit. She thrusted her hips against his hand as he continued to pleasure her. She began to feel her stomach coil and uncoil itself as a strange heat was beginning to build up as he continued to pleasure her with his hand mouth's tongue. Suddenly she felt a searing heat and then saw a bright white light behind her eyes, she then cried out, "DEIDEI!" She had came, she had came right into his hand and into that hand mouth of his, his hand was totally dripping wet now.

Deidara smirked at her with an evil look in his eye and said, "Look what you did to my hand hmm…naughty girl…I'm going to have to punish you yeah…now for that...prepare yourself…"

Ino loved the sound of his teasing and said, "Oooh DeiDei what are you going to do to me…seeing I came all over your hand…I'm just innocent little kunoichi…" She giggled, after this.

Deidara smirked again and began to chuckle evilly as he said, "Oh…you'll be seeing, or should I say yeah, feeling it…"

Deidara then pulled his hand away from her womanhood, and began to fumble with his pants with one free hand, while the other he grabbed her and told her to turn around and bend over, and also place her hands, palms flat against the wall. He would have to be gentle with her, judging by her tightness, when his mouth hand's tongue had slipped into her hot core, she was still a virgin, but he would double check to make sure of this. Once his pants and black boxers were removed, he licked a finger, and gently, oh so very gently pushed the finger into her tight wetness, which rewarded him with a moan from his beautiful goddess.

_Oh yeah she is a virgin, I can tell by the way she's clamping down on my finger…hmm…I better be slow with her, I'm not sure if she can take all of me into her though. _He thought to himself.

He then spoke into her ear as he got himself ready as he removed his finger after a few quick strokes inside of her womanhood, "Ino…my sweet goddess, this is going to hurt…for a brief 3 or so minutes, but then it will be pleasurable for you yeah…"

Ino nodded and got herself ready for the pain she knew was coming. Once he kissed her cheek and getting a look from her, that said she was ready for him, he gently slipped himself into her. Ino gasped and moaned slightly in pain as he entered her. He stopped for a moment when he heard her gasp in pain; he then gently and slowly began to thrust into her. Taking his time, he knew her barrier would require one quick and painful stroke to break it, but he wanted her to get used to him before he did that thrust, he had to take his time with her, his body wanted him to just fuck her senseless and be done with it, but Deidara was not like that at all, if this had been any other girl, that he had raped in the past, he would have been quick with it. But for some reason, yet again, Ino was worth taking his time for. This was her first time after all.

Deidara then stopped his slow thrusts, but remained inside of her, "Ino…are you ready…?"

Ino nodded and steeled herself for the pain that was coming. Deidara then grunted and slid himself out until just the tip of him was inside of her and with one large and powerful thrust, he broke through her barrier. Ino cried out in pain. Deidara immediately stilled inside of her. He saw tears running down her cheeks, and leaned over as best as he could and kissed her cheeks, trying to sooth her as best as he could,

"Ino…its okay…shhh I'm here…un…" he cooed into her ear. Ino kissed him back and they shared a small passion filled kiss before Ino moved her hips against his, about 2 minutes after, the pain had subsided and now she wanted to feel the pleasure that he had been telling her about before they had started this. Deidara getting the signal from her, immediately began a slow but rhythmic pace, taking himself in and out of her. He could hear her begin to moan in pleasure. This made him want to go faster, and slowly he began to pick up his pace. Reaching with a free hand, while the other gripped her hips as he thrusted faster into her, he began to fondle her breasts, they were just perfect size for him, he didn't like women much with big breasts anyway, he liked them average sized.

Ino then called out, "DeiDei…please…don't stop…kami don't fucking stop…" She was enjoying herself too much. He felt so good inside of her warmth that much was for sure. And he was really huge! He drove her crazy with wanting, she could feel her climax building up, her body was beginning to clench. She also could feel some of her blood trickling down her leg from her tightness, from when he took her virginity. She felt so much better, she knew one thing, Deidara was someone she wanted to keep close to her, this wasn't going to be a one night stand type of relationship, and she could guarantee that now.

Deidara was almost ready to climax himself, but he had to give her a chance to have her own climax first. He groaned as he continued to thrust into her, at a fast pace. Suddenly Ino's walls began to clamp down on his manhood, as she cried out his name, "Deidara!" She had climaxed, finally, he would be able to release into her soon. Deidara then took his hand that was on her breast, and grabbed her hips tightly as he began to thrust harder into her for about another minute, before he called out her own name, spilling his seed into her welcoming warmth, "Oh Fucking Yeah! Ino!" He shouted.

Both of them suddenly slipped down to the floor, Deidara was still inside of her, as they both attempted to regain their breath. Ino looked at him with glazed over eyes, a look of pure satisfaction on her face as she reached around her to rub his chest. Deidara's eye had been closed at the time, before she touched him. He opened his blue eye to meet her own blue ones, and a small shy smile appeared on his lips as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him as he tried to snuggle her. "That…was…truly…a work…of art…" He gasped out, which his words rewarded him with one of her beautiful smiles.

"Thank you…DeiDei…that was fucking good…um…can you…um help me to my bed…please…?" asked Ino.

Deidara nodded, and slowly he slipped himself out of her carefully, which made her gasp, at how sore she was now, from their passionate love making. He then picked her up bridal style and slowly brought her to the bed, and laid her gently on the bed, before joining her there himself, snuggling into her under the bed sheets, he began to stroke her long beautiful blond hair as he spoke,

"Ino…tomorrow I want to tell you something okay? Its very important that I do yeah…but I want to tell you this first…hmm…I think…I'm in love with you yeah…"

Ino blinked when she heard his words and spoke, "That's funny, because I was thinking the same thing too my DeiDei…that I've fallen for you too…" Ino then smiled at him and yawned tiredly before she slipped into sleep, knowing now that she would never be lonely again.

Deidara smiled down at his beautiful goddess and angel, he knew this girl would definitely been good to have this night of passion with her, even if she had been a stranger, he felt like he had already known her for years. Kissing her forehead gently, Deidara then snuggled into her warm embrace and fell asleep, dreaming for once good things.

* * *

**A/N: So…HOW WAS THAT?? Hehehehe my first attempt at a lemon and I hope I did good. I know I kind of rushed the two of them into the sex scene already, don't worry I'm planning at least two more lemony scenes in this story if not 3 more. **

**Up Next:**** Deidara and Ino spend the entire 3 weeks together, making passionate love to each other, and spending every moment together. Until the day when Deidara gets the messenger crow from Itachi, telling him he has to return by the end of the week. Will they see each other again, the two lovers? We will see, stay tuned for more action and excitement. Review please!!! Also can you guys like review my Hazy Moon Story, because I might not be able to continue with this story until I get some reviews for Hazy Moon, so please look into that story too. **


	3. Chapter Three: Love Blossoms

**Author's Notes:**

_Hi Guys, welcome back to Chapter 3, I hope you liked the lemon in chapter two, I know I kind of, rushed the two of them to make love to each other, but judging from your reviews, you guys didn't mind it at all. So I got some requests about doing a bit more fluffy scenes for these two, and I think I will be doing some more of those, in Chapter 3 there's definitely going to be a fluffy moment, Ino gets attacked by a bunch of thugs, when she gets separated from Deidara briefly. DeiDei comes to his angel's rescue. ;)_

_By the end of the vacation though, Ino and DeiDei are both sad because they have to go back to their respectful duties, DeiDei has told Ino that he is with Akatsuki, and that his Organization will be sooner or later going after Ino's friend, Naruto, but he makes a vow that he will not be the one to go after Naruto himself, if he gets the assignment, he would rather kill himself then have to do that, and attack the Village where his beautiful angel lives. _

_  
__**Warning:**__ There might be another Lemon in this Chapter; I'll see okay, might be a brief one though. _

_So without…okay hold on I think Deidara wants to say something: _

* * *

**Deidara:** Yeah I do Narutofanfreak-Chan...I LUUUUUUUUUV My Ino Yeah! –Hearts start floating around his head as he says this-

**Muse:** -slightly annoyed look on her face- IS THAT ALL YOU WANTED TO SAY???!!! YOU IDIOT THE FANS WANT TO READ THE FANFICTION! ARGH!!!!!

**Ino:**-shakes her head at DeiDei- DeiDei are you making Narutofanfreak-Chan angry now??? Naughty boy…HEY NARUTOFANFREAK-CHAN! Don't hurt my DEIDEI! –Angry look on her face now-

**Muse:**-has knocked out Deidara right now on the floor- Grrr…your not worth my time Ino-Chan…without Further ado…Chapter 3: Love Blossoms...-starts getting into an argument with Ino while she does this-

* * *

**Chapter 3: Love Blossoms**

Ino had loved every moment spent with Deidara, her new found lover. Because Deidara certainly loved being with the young kunoichi, he had never had so much fun being with her. She was full of energy too, something Deidara always found quite the trait coming from the Yamanaka.

Deidara had learned, that Ino came from Konohagakure, and had been a ninja since she was 12 years old, having attended the Ninja Academy there. She had many friends there as well that she had made over the past 3 years. Deidara never once interrupted her during her conversations. He found her voice to be so beautiful, that he didn't dare interrupt her, he always wanted to hear that voice, even if some people, who Ino had told her found it annoying. Deidara never thought Ino to be the annoying type; she was just starved for love and affection. Deidara had plenty of that to give the poor girl.

Deidara and Ino were sitting under a shady willow tree as they talked about their life and experiences during their time as Shinobi warriors. Deidara was cuddling Ino close to his chest; his head was on top of Ino's feathery soft light blonde hair as he listened to her speak to him.

"So yeah…I have this friend, her name is Sakura…she is so freaking annoying…all she talks about is Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. God I wish she would give up on that guy he's like never going to love her back you know…and I doubt he will return to the village."

Deidara spoke against her ear, "Yeah…I know the feeling Ino my koi hmm…" He ran a hand through her ponytail gently as he said this. Which Ino just smiled and leaned up and kissed his chin. "That's why I love you DeiDei, you like to listen to my problems and you only say things that need to be said…"

Deidara blushed at her compliment and kissed her forehead gently, smiling down at her as he then said, "Yeah…sometimes I think Boss doesn't know that I'm a good listener when there are problems around…where I work right now…hmm…" He said distant like to her. He wanted to tell her that he was apart of Akatsuki so badly right then. He was worried, that Hidan and Kakuzu were heading directly towards her village at this very moment, probably wreaking havoc on those 12 Shinobi Guardsmen right now or the Niichibi(2 tails), whichever they were doing at the moment. Leader had sent them to capture the Niichibi (2 tails) after all; during the week Deidara had left for this place where he had met the woman of his dreams.

Deidara always loved to tease Kakuzu and Hidan both, seeing they always bickered like a married couple, whenever Deidara was at Headquarters, he would always make fun of them. He swore sometimes Hidan and Kakuzu were gay, the way the two acted towards each other. Deidara was thankful he knew exactly what his sexual orientation was all about. Though at times, since he was partnered up with Tobi, he wondered why Tobi always called him 'senpai' all the fucking time. Deidara then said to his beloved one as a past thing came to his mind,

"Hey…I got a funny story that happened to me before I came here…and met the most gorgeous woman in probably the whole entire Shinobi world yeah…"

Ino then looked at him and smiled brightly at him, she always loved hearing his compliments. She would listen to his little story, seeing he had listened to all of her own retellings of her life.

Deidara smirked and said, "Well a week or two ago, I just got back from a mission…when…"

* * *

**A/N: Warning: Extremely Hilarious Tobi Scene coming up. Read at your own risk…hehehehe ;) **

* * *

_**-Flashback Begins-**_

_Deidara had just returned to headquarters with Tobi and Zetsu, having finished strangling the crap out of Tobi for awhile, before Zetsu had told him to let go of Tobi, which ticked him off. Deidara immediately went to the living area, where he could lazily lay on the couch while waiting for Kakuzu and Hidan to return from whatever job Leader had sent them on, so that he could get his arms fixed up. _

_Deidara had his good eye closed as he heard footsteps coming his way, he was about to doze off and have a nap, when he heard a familiar cold voice speak up, _

"_So Deidara…what mess did you manage to get yourself into this time…hmmm??" _

_Deidara looked up annoyed to see Itachi and Kisame both had entered the living area, probably failed or botched up another mission of Leader's, like they had when they were told to go after the Kyuubi Bijuu container 3 years ago. _

_The one that had spoke was Itachi Uchiha, the one man many people wanted dead and also feared. Deidara smirked and then said as he closed his eyes, _

"_I wouldn't talk Itachi…yeah…I happen to know Leader's still fucking pissed at you for 3 years ago when you fucked up on trying to bring that brat with the Kyuubi contained inside of him…so don't be saying yeah that I've gotten into a mess, when it totally was the opposite…" _

_Kisame glared seethingly towards Deidara and said, "Why you…you never talk to my partner like that…Deidara…" He was about to threaten Deidara with Samehada when Itachi's voice and another's spoke out, _

"_Leave Deidara alone…Kisame-san…" _

_All head's had turned towards the other voice, as a pair of stone gray eyes peered out of the shadowy corner of the room at the other Akatsuki men. Deidara immediately sat up and stuttered, _

"_Leader-sama…you have returned from your mission…?" _

_The one that they all called 'Leader' or Boss closed his eyes for a moment and spoke, "Yes…Deidara…you have done excellently well even though you failed to kill the Ichibi's protectors and capture the Kyuubi…" _

_Deidara then said, "Hey! That's not my fucking job…yeah…that job was Itachi's and Kisame's yeah…I'm not the fucking baka that screwed up just because I had to face a whole bunch of fucking Jounin and one stupid Sannin now did I hmmm??" He then suddenly saw something in the corner of his eye and immediately turned to see it as his eye widened in shock, _

"_WHAT The hell ya fucking doing Tobi!?" Shouted Deidara. All eyes turned towards the scene that Deidara was yelling about. _

_Tobi spoke as he was doing this, "Tobi's a good boy, even if he's swinging off this thing…right now…" _

_Tobi was currently latched onto one of the ceiling lamps and apparently swinging off of it as if he was a fucking monkey. Deidara shook his head, didn't leader tell him…_

"_Tobi…you were told many times before, do not swing off that lamp…you baka…you are supposed to be an Akatsuki, your acting like a little 2 year old child…!" roared Leader. _

_This sent the entire living area up in an uproar of laughter as suddenly Tobi fell onto his backside after swinging off of the ceiling lamp for a few minutes more before the thing's chain that held the ceiling lamp in place, finally let go, sending the poor guy to the ground. Tobi wasn't even an Akatsuki 5 minutes and he had already embarrassed himself and made a fool too of himself. _

_Deidara was very annoyed, because Tobi had also embarrassed him in front of everyone, but Deidara couldn't help himself he was laughing his head off as well at Tobi's antics, perhaps Tobi wouldn't be such a bad partner after all, if he kept doing stupid things like that. _

_**-End Flashback- **_

* * *

Of course Deidara left out a few parts about the Jinchuuriki and stuff about killing them; he hadn't wanted to scare off Ino just yet. This left Ino to listen to his story until he was finished about 15 minutes later.

Ino covered her mouth and bursted out laughing right then. Deidara smiled at her, she was so cute when she laughed, and her voice was heaven to him. Deidara joined her in laughing as well. He couldn't get over that stupid scene, the way everyone was laughing. Leader of course wasn't too happy at all with Tobi's behavior but a smirk had appeared on his face for once as the laughing continued.

Ino and Deidara both laughed themselves silly until their ribs were starting to get sore, so they stopped. Deidara looked down at Ino as she looked up at him. Deidara bent his head down after a few minutes gazing into her eyes and kissed her softly, yet passionately. Ino returned the kiss with as much vigor as he. Deidara pulled back as the need for air won out. He panted as he looked at her, and spoke,

"Ino…I want to tell you something…its very important…I don't know if you've heard the rumors yeah, about me…but…I'm…apart of an organization called Akatsuki…I basically…hunt…"

Ino had quieted him with another kiss, having regained her breath before he had, she looked into his eyes, "I don't care if you are apart of Akatsuki, I love you for who you are and not because you're a part of some organization that does whatever it does…"

Deidara was taken aback when she said that to him, what was her game? Did she even care that he was probably going to be sent to capture the Kyuubi that was undoubtedly one of her friends that she mentioned about? He would not do it, he wouldn't go after him if he could help it. He would rather betray Akatsuki then harm the village that his beloved came from.

Oh yes, love could do many things to a man, or a woman. Love was blind, and love could make you do very strange things as well. But apparently Deidara didn't care of the consequences of what Leader would do to him, if he did leave Akatsuki as long as he could spend it with Ino, maybe someday the Village Hidden in the Sand could forgive him also, he had only been following orders, when he had to attack Gaara and take him prisoner.

"Ino…I…unn...I love you…a lot…" He murmured as he took her lips again with his, kissing her passionately and with more heat then the last kiss. He encircled his arms around her back as he continued to kiss her. Ino moaned against his lips as he did this to her, wrapping her own arms around his back and deepened their kiss. Deidara then lay Ino on the ground gently and began making out with her, just making out with her. He would leave those love making sessions for when they were safely in their room, at night, he just loved kissing and touching her, he had quickly found that out over the past few days of spending his limited time here with her.

"DeiDei…" She moaned against his lips, "I love…you…too...so much…I don't want you to leave me…ever…" She then pulled back from the kiss for a moment and sat up to look at him, with a stern look. "Promise me that…you won't leave me…ever…"

Deidara knew he couldn't exactly promise her this, he was an Akatsuki, a bad guy, and she was simply an enemy of Akatsuki, who he knew would end up either getting badly hurt or killed by one of his comrades eventually. Deidara felt his heart ache, this woman had began to melt that iciness and darkness in his heart, and only she could do this to him. Only his goddess, his angel, his possible future soul mate. He knew she was waiting for his promise.

Deidara looked at her for a few minutes, love was the only thing he saw in those beautiful blue pools that were Ino's eyes, Deidara's own good eye mimicked that love, that love for just her. He then spoke above a whisper, "I promise…Ino…I promise to never leave you for anyone or anything…what I do though…is very dangerous work yeah…but I'll do my best to protect you and to always be there…because I think…this love has began to break the darkness and ice that's surrounded my heart for so many years Ino…it will take me some time to get used to this yeah…you understand me hmm?"

Ino was on the verge of tears, tears of happiness, and tears of joy. She nodded her head and practically threw her arms around him and kissed him again passionately. Deidara returned the favor and wrapped his own arms around her delicate tiny waist and pulled her closer to him as they continued the kiss for awhile. He knew he had found something far more then just a one night stand with this girl.

* * *

A few more days pass by, the two lovers, since that day, their love had grown stronger, blossomed for that matter. Deidara knew he was now a love sick puppy, but didn't care anymore. If he had to, once he finished the job of taking out the 6 tailed Bijuu, he was going to call it quits with Leader; he had enough of killing people, killing innocents, and putting up with the bullshit. Ino had changed him over these past 2 weeks.

Ino and Deidara had just finished another love making session, both trying to get their heart beats back to their normal pace as they lay in their bed, sweaty and naked. Deidara drew Ino close to him and cuddled her. Ino smiled as she nuzzled his neck and spoke softly,

"DeiDei, you do know we have to leave in a week and go back to our respectful duties…right?" "I mean…what are you going to do now that you have me around?"

Deidara had been thinking about this, since they made the vow to each other to always be there for themselves. He sighed as he opened his eye and said,

"Ino…my angel, I've decided once I finish this job…I'm quitting Akatsuki, and coming to Konohagakure to be with you…I want to start my life with you, and I want to do that as soon as I can…yeah…"

Ino nodded her head and smiled, that was all she could ask for, "I got a message from Konohagakure, the Hokage wants me to return as quickly as I can once my vacation is done, apparently my team needs me to go on a mission with them…I should be back in Konohagakure in a week from then, do you think you'll have your job done by the time I come back?"

Deidara shrugged, "It depends on how fast I can find the thing I have to do and get rid of it…" He said this while tracing a few bite marks he had left on Ino's shoulders, he had marked her that very same day, during their love making, whispering into her ear, that she was his and his alone, when he had bitten her. Deidara then pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed her palm gently,

"I promise I will be with you as soon as my mission is done…yeah…" He gave her that adoring little look that always melted her heart, when ever he did that, which only eased some of Ino's anger, seeing they would be apart for a while. Ino wanted to spend the rest of her life with Deidara; she had told him that also during the love making, which almost brought Deidara to tears, right then and brought him over the edge.

Ino giggled and said, "You are so cute DeiDei…hey! I know what we can do for this last week together, lets go on some walks together, you know, little hiking trips outside the village and camp outside under the stars or something…" Ino had never been one for camping outside even during her ninja missions, but for Deidara, she was willing to do anything for him to make him happy.

"Hmmm…alright…that sounds like a plan then yeah…" said Deidara, who was awarded a peck on the mouth, which ended up becoming another soulful filled kiss on Deidara's behalf.

* * *

So the next day, Ino and Deidara packed up a few things, into a backpack, including two sleeping bags, and had headed off for the nearest forest, that apparently was a few kilometers outside of the Vacation Town. By the time they reached the 'camping' area, it was dusk. They would spend the next 3 days camping outside.

Ino helped out with the tent and stuff, and had decided to go bathe in the river. Deidara had told her not to go far from him; that at night Ino could never tell if there were dangerous things out there. Ino had only waved it off as him being overly protective of his beloved angel. Which was slightly true, but boy would Ino be totally wrong and wishing to apologize to Deidara later.

Ino had just settled in to bathe in the cool waters of the small stream she had found, when suddenly 6 thug looking ninja appeared out of no where, and attacked her. They were all apparently males, because all of them were leering at Ino's beautiful body as they plucked her out of the stream pretty fast. What these guys didn't know as they were about to rape a tied up naked Ino, that was tied to a tree, was that Ino's screams and cries had reached Deidara's ears, who had come rushing towards the scene, having brought his clay of course with him in case such an emergency had been needed.

A psychotic gleam was on the blonde male's face when he saw the compromising position his beloved goddess was in, the man who had both his hands on her hips about half ready to start raping her, when Deidara's angry growl split the air,

"You've got…five seconds, to get the fuck away from my girlfriend yeah, or your going to see a new fucking definition of why Art is a Bang…"

The thug ninja all looked at each other, and blinked for a second before a kunai came whizzing towards Deidara, who then quickly dodged it, and with a flick of his hand, having already made a few clay spiders, threw the things at the enemy ninja's faces, which as soon as they landed, came to life and attached themselves to their face or neck.

Deidara gave that evil twisted little psychopathic smile as he raised his hands in the handseal, knowing the explosions would be muffled and quite small, but none of the less enjoyable for the Bomber Ninja, he then called out, "KATSU!"

Ino watched in horror as the faces of the ones who had tied her up to the tree were immediately blown off totally. She wanted to be sick, but knew DeiDei had done this to save her life. At least now she knew what sort of ninja he was like. Deidara panted slightly, he had over done it, but he knew he had to in order to save the innocence of his beloved. She belonged to him, and that was the end of it, he would not let anyone, touch her.

"DeiDei…." Rang his goddess' beautiful voice. Immediately he turned to her and walked over towards her, and began untying her ropes. Just as he managed to get the last of them off her, Ino practically glomped him, and began roughly kissing him right there and then. Deidara was taken a back at how forward she was especially in a situation like this. This was probably one of those; heat of the moment type things, Ino had been scared for her life, and Deidara had a lot of adrenaline pumping in his veins at that moment from the explosions and seeing his beloved's would be 'rapists' die in front of him.

Deidara returned the passionate rough kiss, his hands running all over her body, stopping the kiss every so often. He felt her hands run through his blonde hair then down his chest and the rest of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled up her legs around his waist.

Ino wanted to feel his skin against hers so badly at that moment. She began fumbling with his pants and top. Deidara helped her as best as he could, while attempting to hold her up with his hands, and against the tree, that he was now pushing her up against. Once he finally was naked, she pressed her chest against his, she moaned into his ear softly,

"DeiDei…take me now…I want you…badly…" That was all Deidara needed to know, before he was pushing his hardened self into her welcoming warmth.

* * *

5 or so minutes later, Ino's and Deidara's calling each other's name, shattered the silence of the night. Deidara slumped against her, his head in between her breasts as he panted. Ino was sweating profusely from the rough sex they had just had. She had never knew Deidara to be so wild, perhaps what they had shared in bed, was nothing compared to what he had done outside like this. Perhaps she would have to get into trouble more often, (well not really but you know what she meant) to get something like that to happen.

"Wow…That…was…too much DeiDei…that was…better then last time…" Ino panted as she opened one blue eye to gaze at him, running her hands through his soft blonde hair.

Deidara gave her a smirk and said back, "Yeah…that was too much…I loved…it…I rescued you before they could…have their…way with you…Ino don't ever run off like that again without me coming with you okay? You scared me half to death."

"Trust me DeiDei I won't be doing that for a long time…never ever again, thank you…for coming to my rescue." Said Ino as she kissed his nose. Deidara awarded her with a genuine smile and remained quiet.

* * *

The day had come. The day when Ino and Deidara had to part ways; and return to their respectful places, in the shinobi world. Both vowed to the other that they would see each other again as soon as they could. Deidara had received the raven that Itachi had sent, with a note that Deidara was to head and rendezvous with Tobi immediately at the border between the Bear Country and Grass Country, much to the utter dismay of Deidara.

"Ino my koi, don't cry…we will see each other again yeah…I promised you that the day our relationship became much more…"

Ino was indeed crying at that moment, she didn't want to have to leave, but if she didn't leave, Tsunade would deem her a missing Ninja, she had promised Tsunade she would return in the next few days after her vacation was finished. Ino then sobbed as she pressed her head against his chest,

"I know that…DeiDei I just worry that something is going to happen to you, badly at that…please…be safe…" She sniffled as she attempted to hold back her tears. Deidara frowned as he pulled her closer to him, attempting to kiss her tears away, which tasted kind of salty to him. He then kissed her all over her cheeks softly as he tried to comfort her.

"If something happens to me, just remember, I'll always love you no matter what, and yeah even beyond the afterlife I will…you got that?" said Deidara as he lifted her chin, and stared intensely into her eyes with his one eye. He was attempting to cheer her up.

Ino nodded her head, "Okay…" She said meekly, loving the feeling of his lips all over her face and chin, giving her those tiny kisses of his. Ino then leaned up and kissed her lover for a long time, until the need for air won out once more.

"Farewell Ino…my goddess and angel…I promise…I'll return to you as soon as I can…I'll send you a message bird to tell you when my mission is done…" said Deidara as he took his leave of her, after pulling away from giving her another hug.

Ino nodded and waved to him as she called out, "I love you! Be careful out there DeiDei!" She then blew him a kiss, which he pretended to catch his hand and place it on his cheek as he quickly, took off for his destination, while Ino began heading back for Konohagakure.

Little did Ino know she would perhaps loose her one true lover for good, because of a certain someone she had put away that she had loved at one time long ago…And she had no idea that she would be carrying a deep secret inside of her from those 3 precious weeks she had spent with the handsome Deidara…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**** Well there ya Go guys! There is ya fluffiness; this whole chapter was full of fluffiness. Hehehehe. I hope you liked it, because I know I enjoyed writing it up, even though I never got much sleep this weekend. By the way, the Tobi scene was inspired by this picture I saw on Deviant Art nicknamed Akatsuki Chaos, I can't remember the name of the Artist who did it, but I found the picture to be extremely funny. I hope you liked the scene hehehehe. Read and Review.**

**Up Next:**** An Explosion that rocks the entire Shinobi world, Asuma Sensei dies. What will happen to Ino and Deidara, and can Ino keep her secret for long? What will happen to the Yamanaka when Konohagakure finds out, that she was sleeping with one of the enemy and her secret is found out? And that Deidara could be very well dead at this very moment. Who knows…stay tuned and find out. **

**Take care all, and until next time, don't do this at home kids, the thing Tobi did in this chapter. It's very dangerous to be swinging off a ceiling lamp; no one was hurt when this scene was made. Well…maybe Tobi was but yeah :P See ya next time. **


	4. Chapter Four: Death And Sadness

**Chapter Four: Death and Sadness**

Deidara was quite the happy man, when he finally met up with Tobi a few days after Ino and he had departed. Tobi's idiocy didn't even put a damper on his happiness. A lot of his sexual frustration had been relieved over those 3 joyful weeks he had spent with the girl of his dreams; a week later.

Tobi was speaking to Deidara, attempting to get his attention, "Deidara-senpai…Deidara-senpai! Hey! I'm trying to talk to you…"

Deidara looked towards Tobi for a moment, his annoyance slowly becoming evident, "Tobi…what??! I'm trying to fucking think about something yeah…"

Tobi cringed slightly at Deidara's harsh words, "Gomen Deidara-senpai…Tobi just wants to know what Deidara-senpai has planned to finding this 6 tailed Bijuu we've been sent to find…"

Deidara raised an eyebrow and then thought about things, he then said, "Well we just go by what Leader-sama told us on these rumors. Hey Tobi…can you keep a secret…?" He wanted to tell Tobi something.

Tobi was slightly taken a back by Deidara's sudden wish for him to keep a secret; Tobi thought this was a way for him to bond with his senpai. He then nodded his masked head at Deidara and said nothing; he didn't want to screw this up by being an idiot.

"I'm in love…Tobi…I met someone while on my recovery trip yeah…" Deidara said finally, after a brief few minutes of silence, "She is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen…"

Tobi was slightly shocked at his senpai, he then stuttered, "Deidara-senpai…you know there's no love allowed in this organization…I mean…Leader-Sama wouldn't allow it…"

Deidara gave Tobi a cold look as he shouted, "OH YEAH?? THEN WHY THE FUCK YEAH IS HE ALLOWED TO SCREW KONAN THEN?! If that's not love, then I don't know what else yeah that could possibly be…I know Leader-sama is screwing her hmmm…I can hear the two of them when they are at Headquarters at night…I'm not stupid…you know…"

Tobi was again shocked at how Deidara had said those simple words, "Gomen…Deidara-senpai, I didn't mean to be an idiot…" An argument ensued for a few minutes after this between the two Akatsuki.

"Tobi you are an idiot…no matter how many times you try not to be one around me, you are the biggest baka in this entire organization…yeah…you know what…as soon as we get back to fucking Headquarters with the Jinchuuriki, hmmm I'm going to have Leader switch…you for someone else, I can't take your stupid childishness anymore yeah." Snapped Deidara as he started stalking off, leaving Tobi lying on the ground, after Deidara punched Tobi a few minutes ago, when the argument had turned into a fist fight.

Tobi then spoke in his not so annoying voice, "Wait…Deidara-senpai…" He quickly got up and tried to follow him as fast as he could. Deidara didn't even wait for him, just continued to walk off in search of the Jinchuuriki. Deidara knew Tobi wouldn't keep the fact he had found someone that actually wanted to be with him, even if he was an Akatsuki member, a secret.

Deidara shook his blonde haired head and chewed on his bottom lip, as he yelled, "I'M NOT FUCKING LISTENING TO YOU YEAH! YOU CAN GO BACK TO LEADER RIGHT NOW ACTUALLY!!"

He would do this himself; he was fed up of having to work with people like Akatsuki. Ino had made him realize this. To hell with the 'There Is No Love' rule that Pein had made. He was violating his own rule by sleeping with Konan. It was only fair that Deidara was allowed to finally find himself someone decent and pure like Ino, who he was wondering what she was doing in Konohagakure right now.

Deidara sighed as he ran a hand through his blonde bangs that covered his scope eye, suddenly pushing his bangs back as he thought he spotted something in the distance. He quickly turned on the mechanism for his special eye and zoomed in with it. A small smirk on his face appeared as the Jinchuuriki they had been hunting for a week now; finally he would be allowed to see his beautiful angel pretty quickly, once of course the Jinchuuriki was sealed away 3 days after he brought it to Leader. He then would make his disappearance from Akatsuki once and for all, to be with Ino.

And one thing he really did not care about, was if Leader sent someone to kill him, for betraying Akatsuki. He would rather be in Ino's arms and at her side, then be on the side that would end up in the end all dead, because of Pein's ambitious ways.

Deidara did not want to risk his neck being on Pein's side any longer. Deidara then shouted, "Tobi get over here…I think we've found the Rokuibi yeah (6 Tailed Bijuu)…" Deidara then began fiddling in his bag for clay and began creating a few explosives as Tobi attempted to catch up to him. This would be quick, he could tell. He then peered up at the sky and mumbled, "Soon…my angel…I'll be in your arms…I vow this yeah…"

* * *

Ino on the other hand, was on Cloud Nine totally, she was very, happy, bursting with energy but at night times, she felt still lonely, but knew DeiDei would soon be done his mission for Akatsuki and would come back for her, to be with her forever.

A week had passed by, since she had returned to Konohagakure. Everyone had wondered where Ino had disappeared to for the past 3 weeks. Ino had told them that she was fine and that she had gone on a mission that had lasted 3 weeks. This of course was a lie, only she and Tsunade-sama had known where the female Yamanaka had truly gone to. Ino thought nothing in the world would make her miserable, after finally loosing her virginity to a man she really truly loved, even more then her crush, Sasuke.

That was until, her sensei's failed mission and his eventual death. She, like Shikamaru and Choji had joined a small group of other Chunin and a few Jounin, a squad of Ninja that Tsunade knew she could trust, with the threat of Root and Akatsuki of course out there. Tsunade had called her and the others to an emergency gathering in front of the Hokage office.

They were to go and search for the Akatsuki members who had attacked someone that had been close to Asuma-sensei a few days ago and either kill them or bring them back alive for questioning.

Ino and Choji had been on one team, while Shikamaru and Asuma-sensei on the other team, which would eventually meet up against Hidan and Kakuzu, or to Ino, meet up to be too late to aid Asuma-sensei and Shikamaru.

Ino wanted to cry when she ran up towards the fallen man, who was in Shikamaru's arms at the moment, Shikamaru was fighting back tears at that moment. Ino heard Asuma tell her something and then the others something before Asuma closed his eyes and drew his last breath. **(Insert what you saw in the Manga all here)** She couldn't even save him, with her medical jutsus, that Tsunade and Sakura had taught her. The wounds Hidan had inflicted onto Asuma were too great, and would not properly close either.

Ino attempted to hide her tears as they took Asuma-sensei back to Konohagakure. As soon as she got home, after giving her report to Tsunade-sama on what happened, she fell to her bed and began to sob quietly, in mourning for her now dead sensei. Had DeiDei told her that he was apart of the same group as the ones who had murdered Asuma-sensei had been?

Why hadn't she listened to his words, why? He had been trying to tell her something very important all those days he and her had been together. She had hoped the one who had killed Asuma-sensei wasn't DeiDei at the time. But lucky for her, DeiDei had not be the cause of Asuma's death, one of Deidara's 'friends' had, at least judging from the description Shikamaru had given in his report to how Asuma had died.

Ino didn't know what she would have done, if she had to face DeiDei in front of her team, in front of her entire Village in a battle. She loved DeiDei so much. Ino curled up in her bed as she reached over to grab a picture frame that was on her nightstand, she smiled when she saw the picture of who it was. Herself and Deidara on the beach at the lake, she had managed to get that picture taken by a passerby. She gently kissed the picture frame's glass as she held the frame close to her chest as she spoke softly to herself,

"I miss you DeiDei…so much…please come back to me safe…I forgive you for being apart of that group, for what your buddies did to Asuma-sensei…" "Just please come to me when you can…"

Ino then heard a knock on her door to her apartment and immediately placed the picture away, in a drawer, seeing she hadn't wanted to reveal to anyone just yet that she had been sleeping with the enemy all that time she had been away from Konohagakure. She then sang out,

"Just a minute! I'm not dressed properly…" She said, and quickly made sure she was appropriate to accept visitors and walked to her door, slowly opening it. What she saw behind the door, was Shikamaru, Temari and apparently Choji and his girlfriend Hato. All had solemn looks on their faces.

"Hey guys what's up?? Come in come in…" She said, attempting to sound cheery even though they all knew she was in pain because of their Sensei's death. She then moved to let the couples into her house. Once they were all seated on the couch, Ino pulled up a chair to sit near them and waited for them to speak.

Hato had her hand on Choji's knee as she looked at Ino with her violet eyes for a few moments, dressed in her usual Kigamaru garb that Ino at times thought was slightly slutty if you asked her, but knew that it was the tradition of all Kigamaru women to wear something like that, and her Chuunin Vest was also on. She then listened to the soft spoken Kigamaru as she spoke,

"We came to see how you were handling the current situation…Ino-Chan…" "And to offer my condolences of loosing your beloved Sensei…" "It was mostly Choji's idea as well as Shikamaru-Kun's…"

This awarded a snort coming from Shikamaru, before Temari smacked him upside the head with a gloved hand, and this ensued into a slight argument between the other blonde and the lazy Nin. Ino then turned her gaze towards Choji and Hato, ignoring the two lovers quarrel as she spoke while running a hand through her blonde bangs,

"I guess you could say I'm still trying to get over it, Hato-Chan, how are you holding up though Choji?" She looked to her beloved friend who she knew always was kind to her, even when Ino had been mean to him.

Choji shrugged, the big man was munching on some chips as he spoke, "I'm fine, I think what Asuma-sensei said, I'm going to try and do it for him, I mean it was his dying wish after all, and I want to be more in fit for Hato here…" He turned and smiled down at his beloved and leaned over to kiss her nose. Hato giggled and kissed him on the cheek in return.

Ino sighed, and smirked, the two loved each other so much, she felt happy for them at that moment. At least Choji could keep his mind off of Asuma-sensei's death while Hato was there by his side. She turned towards the other pair, when she heard someone say,

"Damn woman you're so troublesome…sometimes…"

Ino gawked, the two of them were making out in her own apartment, and on her own couch for crying out loud. She then glared as she got up and shouted, "HEY THIS ISN'T A LOVE SHACK HERE YOU TWO, TAKE THAT SOMEWHERE ELSE!" This awarded her, with Hato and Choji both bursting out laughing at Ino's yelling, and Shikamaru and Temari both blushing like mad as they turned to stare at Ino for a few minutes before apologizing.

Ino shook her head and started giggling as well, at least Temari was keeping Shikamaru distracted as best as she could, knowing Shikamaru had been the most closest to Asuma-Sensei when Asuma had been alive. Shaking her head she turned to look at the four of them. She then spoke up,

"Hey Hato, Temari, why don't the three of us have a chat and let the boys go have their fun, right now…" She could really use someone to talk to at that moment, about the events going on.

Temari looked at Ino for a few minutes before peering over towards Hato and shrugged, "Sure…I'm in town for a few days…Gaara wanted me to keep an eye out on Naruto and talk to the Hokage for a bit as well…ever since Akatsuki attacked and almost killed Gaara, he wants to make sure Naruto doesn't suffer the same fate as he almost ended up doing…"

Hato then nodded, "I would not mind catching up with you either Ino-Chan, if it is alright with Choji of course, I have nothing planned other then training really…"

Shikamaru grumbled and shrugged, "It's alright with me, troublesome as it is…girls and their chattering is too much of a nuisance anyway…" He slowly got to his feet, kissing Temari on the forehead before heading towards Ino's door to go outside. "By the way, Asuma's funeral will be held in a few days…Hokage-sama wanted me to tell you that…troublesome that this is…" With that he walked out the door of Ino's apartment to probably wait for Choji, who was whispering something softly to Hato before getting up himself and nodding to Ino and mumbling about something about training he had to go and do himself.

* * *

Once the boys were outside, Ino then giggled and spoke up, "Now that the boys are gone, I can finally tell you guys what happened on my trip I went on a week ago…" Temari smirked and shook her head at the other blonde, "What you finally got laid?" She said snarky like, at Ino. This award Temari a pillow at her head from both Hato and Ino.

Ino shook her head giggling at the slight evil look on Temari's face as she glared at both Hato and her, before Ino spoke,

"For your information, yeah I got laid finally…to the most wonderful man I've ever met…" This made the other two girls giggle and both piped up,

"Who is the lucky guy Ino?" Asked Temari. "Is he from this village?" Asked Hato, who usually was stoic and quiet, but was just as bad as Temari right then.

"His name was…I can't remember now, but all I know is he's fucking damn sexy, sexier then Shikamaru and even Sasuke is that's for sure…" Said Ino dreamy like, "He used to be apart of the Village Hidden among the Stones (Iwagakure)…"

Temari and Hato both giggled and looked at each other before Temari asked, "So…when are you going to see him again? Damn if you say he's cuter and sexier then my Shikamaru and even Sasuke combined, he must be worth it then…" Temari chuckled after this.

Ino nodded and said, "He had to go do a mission or something for his Boss he said, he works in an organization, so he told me he'd send a messenger bird to me, when he was finished, and said he was also quitting the organization just to be with me…"

Both the girls then nodded their heads at her words, "That sound so romantic, Ino-Chan…" Said Hato softly, "Sort of like how I and Choji met a few months back…"

Ino giggled and nodded, "Hey didn't you meet Choji by trying to play a prank on him by stealing his chips…?" "Or was it when you called him a fat ass after that he started chasing you around the entire village to try to hurt you…?"

Hato sighed and said, "Yes I was attempting to play a practical joke on Choji and I had called him the forbidden word, when he started chasing me around the Village…He caught me too, when I ran out of stamina after 30 minutes, just as he was about to hit me, he instead grabbed me and started kissing me…" This made Hato blush as Temari and Ino started teasing her about it afterwards, and made kissy faces at her.

She didn't have to ask how Shikamaru and Temari met; she already knew how they did. 3 years ago, during the Chuunin exams, it seemed to be love at first sight between the lazy shadow using Nin and the Wind Mistress. She had seen it in their eyes during the Shintenshin incident that almost left Gaara dead and the entire Konoha 11 as well. All she knew, that was she would never have a chance to have Shikamaru as her boyfriend from that day on.

Ino then said, "So the funeral is in a few days from now, you going to be here for it Temari? I mean as support for Shikamaru…" The blonde haired older woman nodded quietly and sighed, as she spoke up,

"Shika-Kun's taking this really badly, I found out, as soon as I arrived two days ago, when you guys came back with Asuma's body…he hardly talks to me, and lately he's been really needy if you get my drift…not that I'm complaining. I'm more worried that he'll attempt to take revenge on the one who did this…I don't want to loose him…"

Ino nodded and said, "I want to get back at the bastard too, but I don't think it would be wise to go after him right now, for some reason the guy who killed Asuma-sensei was able to survive having his head cut off…no telling what kind of freak he really is…but if Shikamaru wants to do something like this, he'll have me and Choji to help him out, we are a team after all, if it makes you feel better Temari."

Temari stared hard at Ino for a moment with her dark green eyes and turned towards Hato for a moment and asked, "What do you think Kigamaru? Choji's your boyfriend; do you think he would do something like this also?"

Hato shrugged, "Choji is very upset also, but he hides those things from me, I want to be closer to him, I want to help him feel better. I just…I hope he'll be okay if you guys do decide to go after the one that killed your beloved sensei." Hato said softly.

Ino and Temari both reached over to pat Hato on the arm or head in the case of Ino. All three girls then began talking about other things for another hour or two before they had to leave to go see their respectful lovers.

After saying goodbye to them both, Ino immediately went to grab something to eat and go back to her bedroom, after finishing eating of course. Ino pulled out the picture frame that she had hid from her friends and began cuddling it against her chest, being careful not to break the frame as she then lay down on her comforter on her bed.

Smiling sadly at the picture she spoke softly, "Hurry back soon DeiDei…I love you so much…" She then placed the picture on the nightstand and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Dreaming of Deidara, and nothing but him, even though she should be dreaming of nightmarish things at the moment, it was something about DeiDei that made her feel so much better about the entire situation and all.

* * *

**A/N: Graphic Lemon Alert: Move on Past the Lemon part if you can't stand reading Lemons or you're under 16 years old. You've been warned.**

* * *

The week after the funeral and another week after their victory over Hidan and Kakuzu, Ino had received a messenger bird from DeiDei, who had told her, he was coming to Konohagakure soon, to visit her. She had been happy to finally hear from her beloved one after 3 weeks away from him.

Ino was lying in her bed the night Deidara had shown up. For some reason, Ino had not been feeling well, and had been throwing up a lot lately. Ino had thought it was just a bad case of food poisoning or the flu having caught up on her, but no, this had been much stranger for Ino.**(A/N: Guess what this means…hehehehe someone's gonna be one happy man that's for sure…)**

Ino opened one of her beautiful blue eyes, when she heard a sound coming from her open window. Turning she was met by a dark form grabbing her and hugging her tightly to it. Ino blinked and was about to scream for help when she felt a pair of lips on her own. Ino had begun to relax, knowing who her assailant was. She immediately kissed back, and allowed the figure's tongue to enter her mouth as they kissed.

They pulled back after 6 minutes of passionate kissing to stare into each other's eyes, "DeiDei…how did you manage to get here without ANBU finding out…?" asked Ino. Deidara just smiled at her and gave her a once over, while stroking her beautiful soft hair, that was slightly wet from Ino's recent shower. Ino was dressed in only a soft purple silk nightgown that went down to her just her thigh.

Deidara then spoke, "I disguised myself so that they thought I was just a traveler from the Rock Village coming to visit a relative here…yeah…I have a problem though I have to tell you…hmmm. I can't stay here in Konohagakure for more then two days, I had to ditch my partner back in the Land of Rain when we came back from my mission…yeah…" "Boss won't allow me free time yet, I haven't finished my job apparently for him…un…"

Ino frowned and then said softly, "I know your apart of that evil organization DeiDei…I know what your friends did to my friend Naruto, or tried to anyway, your friend Hidan killed my sensei…and almost killed my best friend Shikamaru and Choji and me in the process…" She didn't know whether to be angry at DeiDei, to slap him, or just fall apart and cry in his arms.

Deidara's eyes widened and he growled softly, "I…un…I'm sorry for your sensei dying…Ino…I wish I had been there to stop Hidan from killing him, please…forgive me, I promise that as soon as Leader's back is turned, I will make my escape to here…right now I have tonight and all day tomorrow to spend with you before I have to leave to go back and meet my partner who is probably going to rip all his hair out of his head yeah…if I don't show up…"

Ino looked at him and reached up to touch his cheek gently with her hand and tears began to well up in her eyes as she spoke, "Then we have tonight then to spend with each other, I missed you so much, I love you…DeiDei."

Deidara sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms as he kissed her nose before taking her lips with his as he said softly, "I love you too my goddess…" He then kissed her passionately for awhile, lowering her onto her bed, and deepened their kiss. Deidara would take his time with her; he hadn't seen his beloved in a long time after all. He ran his hands up and down her sides, she felt slightly different to him, chakra presence wise. He opened his good eye and looked at her and spoke as he pulled away after 2 minutes of passionate kissing,

"Ino…you seem different tonight, are you alright? Your chakra sense seems slightly different yeah…?"

Ino looked up at him and said softly as she began fiddling with his shirt, wanting to remove it for him, "I had the flu a few days ago, and I'm just recovering from it…that's all." She smiled at him and finally he allowed her to remove his shirt and fishnet underneath. Deidara watched her as he moved one of the thin straps of her nightgown down her creamy shoulder and began kissing her collarbone gently.

This rewarded him with a soft gasping moan from her lips that were swollen from his kiss. Deidara smirked; he always loved hearing her soft moans. He knew when she moaned, he was doing something right. Slowly with one of his hands he lifted her leg up, and bent it at the knee, as he then lowered his head to kiss her pale thigh gently, which again awarded him with a gasp from his goddess.

Ino loved how he was taking his time in making love to her; she knew that he knew they hadn't seen each other in almost a month now. She moaned out loud when she could feel that tongue from his mouth hand touch her aching warmth below her waist, probing her inner walls with just the tip of its tongue. Her head thrashed about in pleasure as Deidara bent over to kiss her again for a minute, allowing the mouth hand to go to work on her increasingly wet womanhood.

Deidara then buried his head into her bosom, and began trailing tiny kisses along her right breast before using his talented tongue, his real tongue to lick every inch of her breast. He was watching her as he did this for her, knowing she was enjoying it, judging by her body writhing beneath him, and the fact how horny she was becoming with just his mouth hand touching her warmth.

"DeiDei…that feels so good…don't stop please…" He heard her moan to him. Deidara smirked, as he spoke, "I don't plan to Ino…just relax and enjoy yeah…I promise you…it's just begun hmm…"

Ino watched as Deidara took one of her dark nipples into his mouth and began to greedily suck on it for a few minutes. This plus the pressure building up in her lower abdomen from his mouth hand's tongue going into her slickened wet folds was making her loose her mind to the desire and to her own lust. Suddenly she felt the heat unbearable as she finally keened out a loud cry of pleasure, "DEIDEI!" She came right into his waiting hand and hand mouth twice.

Deidara was in the mean time still teasing her breasts when she had came all over his hand twice. He could feel her body shuddering in pleasure from the multiple orgasms that had hit her at the same time, one after the other. He then removed the mouth hand from her and inserted his finger inside of her gently, he had to make her come at least one more time before he would enter her, he hoped he could last that long. Her moaning and the feel of her body pressed up against his were already making him go insane with lust for her.

Ino gasped out and bucked against his finger that began to thrust gently inside of her. "Mmmm…DeiDei stop teasing me…I…oh KAMI!" Deidara smirked when he felt her third orgasm wash over her body within only a matter of 2 minutes of finger thrusting into her warmth.

"Geez you getting all excited made you come 3 times, and I hardly even finished my foreplay with you yeah…such a naughty girl Ino…" He teased her as he removed his hand again, to lift it to his face and began licking his hands clean of all her juices, which made her want to just jump him right then and there.

Ino then slowly got up and pushed Deidara onto her bed, and quickly straddled him, and began removing the rest of his clothing, seeing it wasn't too hard for her to remove her nightgown. Deidara wanted to protest but was silenced when she began to kiss his neck and the rest of his body.

She took her time teasing his body. She could hear him let out soft groans whenever she bit or licked or even kissed a certain spot on his body. She was gentle to trace all of the scarring a long the sides of his body, along his chest even those on his arms, that had finally healed to a bare minimal of scarring. She then dipped her head down to kiss his stomach gently which made Deidara squirm; apparently he was ticklish there, when he said so.

Ino paused at his waistline, hell bent to make this as pleasurable for her lover as possible. She kissed his leg first and his hips before finally she took the tip of him into her mouth, her hands immediately began to rub his shaft as she began to play with the tip of his weeping manhood for a moment before taking the whole thing into her mouth, and began to deep throat him.

Deidara let out a loud groan as he called her name, "Ino…yeah…that fucking feels good…don't fucking stop…un…"

Ino smirked and continued to bob her head up and down his length for another few minutes, feeling his hands running through her hair as she did all this before she suddenly removed him from her mouth, which made Deidara whimper in protest.

Ino then moved to align her body with his, her sopping wet womanhood just barely above the tip of him. Deidara's hands immediately went to her hips to guide her down onto him. Both stared into each other's eyes lovingly for a brief minute before Deidara aided her in lowering herself onto him.

Ino gasped as he penetrated into her slowly, taking his time as well as her own time to get used to the feeling of him again invading her body. He felt so good inside her. Ino, once she was ready began to move her hips slowly, which sent the two of them gasping in pleasure.

Deidara grunted as he laid his head against her stomach as he then began to push himself deeper into her aching wet core as she continued to move on him, by thrusting upwards at a faster pace.

Ino moaned loudly as he did this to her, and getting the hint, began to move faster on him. Up and down she went, not stopping as their pace became frenzied and almost animalistic. Deidara could feel himself on the verge of orgasm, but first he had to bring her to her 4th orgasm before he could even have his own. He had learned this when he had taken her innocence, that her pleasure always came before his own.

Ino felt herself about to orgasm; her body began to get tight as her pace was frenzied, not caring if DeiDei came right after her, she needed to tell him, "DeiDei! I'm...I'm going to..." She then let out one heck of a moan as her eyesight became blurry as it hit her. Suddenly she felt Deidara thrusting into her faster then usual, knowing he had felt her finally have her 4th orgasm of the night. Suddenly when she came down onto him at that last thrust, Deidara let out a loud groan before he held her around her waist tightly, his head in the valley of her breasts, panting. Ino felt his seed shoot into her welcoming warmth.

Deidara whispered to her, "Ino…that was…way too much…this time…4 times you came in one round …that's a new record …yeah..." Ino giggled as she leaned down to kiss his sweaty plastered haired head gently as she was lifted gently off of his now wet groin, and gently pulled into his arms as he began to cuddle her, still trying to regain his breathing.

Ino snuggled into her beloved's arms, and kissed his nose as she spoke softly, "DeiDei…when do you have to leave?"

"Mmmm…in the morning Ino…I don't want Tobi finding out that I went to see you…he would kill you if he got the chance to get his hands on you. I can't let that happen. Not to mention if Boss yeah finds out…your village hasn't found out about us yet have they?" He looked at her with slight apprehension in his blue eye.

Ino then shook her head, "Tsunade-sama might give you sanctuary if you come and stay with me, you could tell them that you had been under your Leader's brainwashing, or something…and that you're willing to give all the secrets of Akatsuki up for your freedom in the village…"

Deidara was about to say that, Ino was so beautifully smart. He smiled shyly at her as he lifted her palm with his hand to kiss it softly as he spoke, "You read my mind yeah…I was going to suggest that…first things first though…I've got to deal with Tobi and fast…yeah, I hinted that I had found someone and I'm afraid he might go rat on me, the fucker, if I do anything suspicious…"

Ino nodded as she listened to him; for once she listened and not interrupted him with her urge to jump him and all. She had a bad feeling in her gut, something was going to happen to Deidara, and she knew deep in her heart, that she would loose him, in this war against Akatsuki…

* * *

2 weeks after Deidara had come to visit her, Ino had become very frail and ill over those next few lonely weeks. This hadn't escaped her comrade's eyes either. They began asking questions, asking her if she was alright, every time Ino would throw up right in front of them, or suddenly become distracted on a mission.

Their newest Jounin sensei had ordered Ino to go visit Tsunade, when she had botched up a small B ranked mission that had required her to use the Mind Body Transfer Jutsu to spy on the enemy, she had accidentally almost got killed in the process of taking over someone's mind and body, if it hadn't been for Shikamaru's intervention.

So here was Ino, dressed in a hospital gown, waiting for Tsunade to come and give her thorough examination to see what was going on with her. Ino had been worried herself, she had thought those bouts of throwing up were just caused by the random flu that had apparently been going on.

Tsunade walked in 2 minutes into Ino's thoughts that had been wondering; a grim look was on the elder blonde's face as she sat down on a chair beside Ino's examination bed. She spoke to Ino calmly though,

"So from what I've been hearing, something is making you quite distracted as of lately, Miss Yamanaka, would you care to tell me why this is? This might affect your ability to go on missions if I deem the situation grim."

Ino then sighed and went into detail that she had been feeling ill for the past 2 months or so since returning from her vacation. Tsunade then asked her a few questions, asking her if she was sexually active first of all, which Ino had to reluctantly agree with her on that part, though the question had made Ino blush.

"Alright…lay down on the bed, I'll run a few tests on you, but judging from your symptoms I think I know exactly what's wrong with you…" Tsunade said as she pulled out a few things, a needle being one of them and some weird other things that Ino couldn't describe.

An hour after being poked and prodded, and so on, Tsunade got up and walked out of the hospital examination room for a moment, Ino could hear Tsunade yelling for someone,

"Go get me one of the Hyuugas, Neji or Hinata if you can, I need to borrow their Byakugan for a moment…I don't care which one you get me, either one will be fine…I've got a funny feeling that I have to confirm first…and it requires their Byakugan…"

Ino then was worried, why would Tsunade-sama need one of the Hyuugas? There must be a virus or some abnormal growth inside of her, Tsunade needed a more thorough way to find it and treat it if it was something really bad like that, she thought to herself worriedly.

She then asked as Tsunade returned to sit down beside her, attempting to not anger the Sannin turned Hokage woman in the process,

"Is there a tumor or something wrong with me Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade then said, "I'm not sure, but as soon as I can get my hands on one of the…" Suddenly she was cut short by a knock on Ino's hospital room door,

"COME IN!" Shouted Tsunade. Suddenly a pair of ivory eyes peered from behind the door, as Hinata came into the room. Ino smiled when she saw it had been the bluenette that had answered the Hokage's summons.

"Hokage-sama…Ino-Chan, I…came as soon as I was told to come, Neji-nii-san is away on a mission with Tenten and Lee-san…." Stuttered the shy kunoichi.

Tsunade waved her off with a hand and spoke sharply, "At least one of you came, and you know why I need you correct Hinata?"

Hinata gulped slightly as she nodded her head, "Yes…you need my Byakugan to take a look inside of Ino-Chan…at least that was what the messenger told me…" She began to fidget with her fingers slightly. Ino had figured that Hinata did that to help her cope with her nervousness around people.

Tsunade nodded her head once. Hinata then began making handseals quickly, as she then called out softly, "Byakugan!" The kunoichi's veins near her temples began to pop out as the girl then opened her eyes to reveal the famous Hyuuga Clan's secret Kekkei Genkai.

Hinata then looked intently at Ino for a few minutes, before her eyes focused upon one particular spot, "Um…everything else seems okay to me…Hokage-sama…though it seems she has a growth…or…I think it's…um…"

"Spit it out already Hinata-Chan!" spoke Tsunade and Ino both. Ino was frightened at what Hinata had found.

Hinata almost jumped when they yelled at her like that, "Ino-Chan is pregnant Hokage-sama…" The girl finally managed to say.

Ino was shocked at her words. How could she…wait…she was pregnant?! At her age?! Well she couldn't really complain; she was going to be 16 in a few months. She was pregnant, with DeiDei's baby. She wondered how he would take it. What were her parents going to say? She was only 15 going on 16 years of age, and already she would be a mother before she even reach adult hood.

Tsunade then stood up and spoke to Hinata quietly for a moment, telling her not to say anything else about Ino's condition to anyone, before sending Hinata on her merry little way. Hinata gave Ino a shy smile and then bowed her head to Tsunade before walking away.

"Ino…who is the father…and do not joke…we have to inform him of this, as well as your parents…did you use the contraceptive jutsus that you were taught in the Academy in case this ever happened?" "As of right now, your shinobi days as a kunoichi are suspended until after the baby's born is that understood?"

Ino frowned and nodded her head; Tsuande was just trying to be helpful, knowing a pregnant kunoichi would be a huge target for enemy shinobi, not to mention the strain of using so much chakra could very well make Ino loose the baby during combat.

Ino then spoke, "Let me contact him, I'm the only one that knows how to properly contact him…please Lady Hokage?" "I've been meaning to ask you to allow him sanctuary in this village seeing he once was apart of the Stone Village…"

"Is he an S Class criminal?!" Barked Tsunade when Ino had said her beloved had come from the Stone Village. Had being the strong word here.

"I don't know exactly…but please Lady Hokage, he is the father to my baby, and my child can't grow up without both parents…"

Tsunade sighed and began rubbing the back of her neck for a moment, as she stared at Ino, "Fine…but if he is wanted in any other village that happens to be allied with us, you will accept full responsibility for him and aid us in making amends with those villages for harboring a criminal…understood?"

Ino couldn't be much happier, then what Tsunade had said at that moment, "Arigatou, Arigatou Tsunade-sama…you won't regret this decision…"

"I better not, because if he's an S class criminal and he suddenly turns against you and this village, I'm afraid you will have to suffer the same fate as he would, I know this Village would want that, but I know I won't allow it…" "You are strictly forbidden to leave this hospital room, for awhile on bed rest, I want to closely monitor you and your baby to make sure no complications arise during this, you are pretty young to be having a baby at your age…"

"Hai Lady Hokage, arigatou again Tsunade-sama…for everything, if you could have someone bring me a messenger kite when you get the chance, I'll inform the father of my child the good news…" said Ino happily.

Tsunade nodded again and then began to walk out of the room, leaving Ino to her thoughts. Ino bursted into tears as she was left to her own devices. She was pregnant, with her beloved's little one, she was so happy and yet scared. She would be a prime target once this was found out that she was pregnant with DeiDei's baby by Akatsuki, they would want to kill her undoubtedly as well as DeiDei. She had to get the message to him quickly.

A knock on her door, was answered quickly, as an ANBU officer, wearing a Mask that looked to be an Owl came into the room, a pretty, sturdy looking bird was perched on his arm as he spoke,

"Hokage-sama told me to bring you this bird and to escort you up to another hospital floor as well…as soon as you have the message written…"

Ino nodded and after he handed her some paper and a pen to write with, she began to scribble down a message, kissing it tenderly as she then folded it up and with the ANBU officer's help, tucked it onto the message tube on the bird's leg. She then had the ANBU officer follow her to a nearby window.

Ino took the bird and whispered to it, so only the bird could hear her, and not the officer,

"Go to DeiDei; with this message…okay little bird?" The bird perked up as it tilted its head to her before finally with a flap of its wings; it took off directly for wherever Deidara was now, carrying a message that would change his life forever and a hope for his future as well.

* * *

A few days had passed since the bird had flown off in search of Deidara; Deidara was sitting on a rock attempting to not beat the crap out of Tobi at that moment. Deidara had almost been in trouble with Pein-sama when he had returned to Tobi's side.

Pein had become suspicious slightly of his actions as of late, disappearing to some unknown location all of a sudden once Deidara had finished a mission or a job, lying to him. Deidara had come up with excuses that he was just slightly distracted because of Tobi all the time, screwing things up during the jobs he had been sent on.

Deidara heard the soft flapping of a bird coming his way and immediately Deidara opened his eye to see the bird had landed on his knee, and began pecking at his hand. Wincing he grabbed the bird and noticed something was on its leg, immediately he snatched the message tube off the bird's leg, rewarding him another snap of its beak, and a wound on the back of his hand, from the feisty bird.

He then pulled out the message, peering around to make sure that Tobi was fast asleep when he went to read this. It was a letter from Ino, and it read something like this:

_**Dearest Deidara:**_

_**I bring you tidings from Konohagakure, in the fact that, the Hokage has granted you sanctuary here when you are finally done with Akatsuki. At first she wouldn't allow it, but after certain circumstances that have arisen, she has agreed to allow you to atone for whatever crimes you committed while being with Akatsuki.**_

_**How are you doing? As for me, I miss you and love you very much. Another reason I have sent you this message is because, well…believe it or not, I am carrying your child DeiDei. That's right, I'm pregnant. I think the day we met, when we first made love, was the reason I am now 2 months pregnant. **_

_**I will be waiting for you with open arms, and so shall Konoha, I love you and so does the baby. Please hurry back as soon as you can, some of my friends can not wait to meet you. **_

_**Waiting with Open arms, and loving you with every fiber of my Being,**_

_**Ino Yamanaka**_

_'Ino…my Angel, my goddess, your pregnant with my kid yeah? This…this is wonderful.' _Thought a teary eyed Deidara. Quickly he swiped at his eyes before Tobi found him like this. Deidara then quickly hid the letter inside of his Akatsuki robe from everyone's view. Stroking the bird's feathers, he then allowed the bird to return to Konohagakure with something for Ino, Deidara's Akatsuki ring. It was meant to be a sign that he would indeed return to her as soon as he can.

He then stood up and stretched his aching muscles and walked over towards Tobi and kicked him in the ribs, "HEY! Let's get going! We've got a damn fucking job to do yeah…"

Tobi quickly was startled and looked up towards Deidara and whined, "Alright…Tobi was being a good boy, why does Deidara-senpai always have to kick Tobi around…all the time…"

"Maybe Tobi should get a grip on reality yeah…and realize that his senpai can send him to hell within 20 seconds…now hurry it up Un!" growled Deidara.

* * *

2 hours and 30 minutes later, Deidara had regretted ever facing off against Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's little brother, and even bad mouthing him also.

Deidara knew this would be the end for him now more then ever, as he prepared to create his final clay bomb, the size of a mountain. He turned towards Tobi as he shouted,

"Tobi get out of here yeah…this is the end…for me…I'm sorry yeah for treating you always like crap, all you ever wanted to do…was try to be useful…" "I finally get to achieve my dream…of dying in an explosion…" "And proving my point, that Art is truly a bang!"

Tobi was shocked at that moment in time, as he watched his senpai begin the process and all. Quickly Tobi made a handseal and attempted to get away as fast as he could from the explosion that was soon to follow no doubt, hopefully wiping out the Uchiha boy and Deidara with him.

Tears were in Deidara's eyes, as he finished weaving the handseals, a huge statuesque clay shape could be seen reaching the skies. '_Forgive me Ino, my little one, I won't be here to see you born or give birth…this is the only way I can escape Akatsuki it seems.' _ These were his last thoughts before he looked maliciously towards Sasuke who was attempting to make a run for it, as he screamed out his last words, "KATSU!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**** Okay so what ya think of this plot twist huh? Pretty damn exciting eh? I know I kind of twisted the death scene of Deidara slightly, but don't worry Deidara may seem to be dead in the Akatsuki's eyes and to the rest of the world. But as the author of this fanfiction, you get to see something amazing happen.**

**This isn't the last you guys shall see of Deidara, oh no.**

**Okay so yeah, Ino found out she's pregnant with DeiDei's baby, the explosion that was supposed to kill Sasuke rocks the entire Shinobi world to its core almost all the way to Sunagakure, and to Konohagakure. Ino finds out that the explosion had been caused by Deidara all this time. This makes her believe that he's dead, her baby's father, and her beloved is dead. **

**Preview of What's Next:**_**A Possible double header of Chapter 5 and Chapter 6 being placed up next week. Deidara awakens to find himself still alive, and almost badly injured as well, lucky for him he had pulled a stunt that at the last minute he used his Body Flicker technique to get himself as far as possible away from the explosion. He then comes to the realization that he can now be with his goddess and angel forever. So he heads to Konohagakure to find his beautiful pregnant woman, 5 months pregnant, and now he finally is able to ask her to marry him, having had 3 months of being in hiding and recovering to think about his life and his future. **_

_**Will this be the end for the two lovers? Only time can tell, and will this be a happy ending or a sad one…again only time can tell and my muse for this story as well. **_

**Please Review nicely, and for Kami's sake can you please guys,**pleasseeeeeee **review my Hazy Moon fanfiction, I might not be able to make the 5****th**** and 6****th**** chapter for this story until I can get some crucial feedback on this story from you guys. **

**Okay see ya next time all, and remember, the Will of fire burns in all of us…and will never be extinguished. Take care all and see ya next time….**


	5. Chapter Five: Is this the End?

**Chapter Five: Is This The End?**

Ino was outside in the Hospital's courtyard, trying to relax, her morning sickness had been getting worse, judging from the book that Tsunade-sama had given her about pregnancy and what she needed to know, seeing this was her first baby after all, this was normal for a woman to be sick to their stomachs during the first trimester.

Ino hated throwing up all the time, though. She wished at this moment that DeiDei was here to be with her, she also wished she could go on missions, but she had been given strict orders not to go anywhere outside of the Village, not in her condition.

Shikamaru, Choji, Temari and Hato had come to visit her, when the demand for missions hadn't taken them away. Shikamaru had asked her a lot of questions as did Temari though the two girls were happy, as was Choji, Choji had been such a sweet heart, bringing her sweets every so often when he could. Sakura had left on a mission apparently to search for Sasuke, with Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Kakashi and that weird man that took over Team Kakashi when Kakashi had other things to do.

Ino sighed and sat back against the tree, being closely watched by a nurse not too far away, she suddenly felt sick to her stomach, and immediately looked around for somewhere to throw up and quickly, using her ninja speed, managed to get to a garbage bin and began throwing up.

Ino moaned as she fell to her backside after 5 minutes of retching, her hand going to her stomach, '_Why must women have to go through this torture just to have children…I hate this so much…'_ Thought a pale looking Ino as she got up and wiped her mouth. The nurse came over to her and asked if she was alright, which Ino pushed away as she went back to the tree to sit down again.

Suddenly the ground began to shake, which made Ino jump in fright, it was rare for Konohagakure to have earthquakes. She shouted to the nurse, "What's going on???"

The nurse turned to look at Ino and said, "I don't know Miss…it's probably an earthquake…"

Ino wanted to beat the woman over the head at that moment; of course it was an earthquake. Or was it? Suddenly someone came over towards Ino and spoke up,

"Hokage-sama asks that all available ninja, including you Ino Yamanaka to attend an emergency meeting, there was an explosion that's caused an earthquake the size that it would shake the entire world…"

Ino's eyes widened, '_Please let this not be DeiDei…please let DeiDei, my baby's father be okay…_' Thought Ino as she agreed to follow the messenger, who had also notified her that he would escort her to the office. Why was Tsunade keeping such a close eye on Ino? Was she worried that Ino might leave and abandon the Village? Ino would never do something like that. Quickly Ino ran with the messenger and told the nurses at the nearest Nurse Station that she would be back in her room as soon as she could.

Ino as fast as she could, and her body would allow her, she took off for the Hokage office, knowing full well that she of the Yamanaka Clan would need her there as a representative seeing her Father and mother had decided to take some time away from the Village to go on a vacation. Both had been slightly disappointed at first that their only daughter was pregnant with someone's child, but eventually had accepted the fact they were going to be grandparents soon.

* * *

As she arrived at the Hokage Office, it looked pretty much like everything was going to hell. She hadn't been the only one summoned, so had the Heads of some of the other Clans as well as her friends that had returned from missions. She saw that Neji and Tenten was there, so was Hato's parents; she knew they were Hato's family because of the violet eyes plus the telltale tattoo on their cheek that was their Clan's insignia.

Ino heard a voice as she turned towards it; the voice was from Tenten, "Hey Ino…over here…" Ino tried to put up a cheery voice as she spoke, "Hi Tenten, Neji…" She then started walking over to her friends. Neji turned and nodded his head quietly to Ino, being his usual stoic self, though Ino knew he had changed over the years, no thanks to Naruto.

Tenten asked quietly, "So what do you think caused that earthquake? Why the hell would Tsunade-sama even call an emergency meeting in the first place?"

Ino then was about to speak when Neji interrupted, speaking in that cute soft male voice of his, "The earthquake is suspicious Tenten, Konohagakure has never really had earthquakes in the past, and when we've had them, they have been very rare."

Ino then nodded her head and was again going to speak when suddenly Tsunade came into the little area where all the heads of the Clans of Konoha and other ninja were, and began speaking,

"Thank you all for coming, as you know this earthquake is not normal at all, I've already found out that we are not the only ones who felt this earthquake, the other Shinobi nations including Sunagakure has felt it, and it's been confirmed that one of the Akatsuki is to blame for this earthquake…" "At sunrise this morning, an explosion was sighted by one of the smaller villages, and was the hardest hit as well by the explosion…"

Ino and the others were shocked at this. Ino most of all, _DeiDei…no…it…it can't be…you promised me…you promised you would come back and be with me and the baby…you just can't be dead…' _Ino was on the verge of tears, as her hands went to her stomach as a reflexive movement. She then listened to Tsunade as she continued,

"As of now, Konohagakure is on high alert, this could be a sign that Akatsuki is on the move, and will soon be coming to destroy the village."

Ino wanted to run away at that moment, panic and sadness in her blue eyes could be seen, and had not gone unnoticed by three people, Neji, Tenten and Tsunade. Tenten placed a comforting arm on Ino's shoulder, whispering to her if she was alright.

Ino turned towards Tenten and nodded, attempting to calm down her emotions long enough to here Tsunade say something else before dismissing the others. Neji was about to turn and leave along side his Uncle Hiashi with Tenten, when Tsunade spoke up to Ino, which piqued both Tenten and even Neji's curiosity,

"Ino…come into my office immediately, I want to talk to you…"

"Hai…Hokage-sama…" spoke Ino quietly as she followed Tsunade into her office. Tenten and Neji waited until everyone was gone, before placing their ears to the door. They were curious about why Ino had suddenly looked saddened and panicky during the whole speech from Tsunade. They listened quietly as the conversation inside began.

"Ino…I'm glad you managed to come to the meeting seeing both your parents are not in the Village at this time, knowing you are from the Yamanaka Clan and all. I want to know something about the father of your child. You said he was an S Class criminal correct?"

Ino nodded her head, and said softly, "He…was apart of Akatsuki Tsunade-sama…" She looked down at the floor, and could have thought someone outside the door gasped out in shock.

* * *

Tenten's eyes widened when she heard Ino was pregnant. She turned to Neji and whispered, "Which member do you think got her pregnant Neji?" "Someone we fought you think?"

Neji knew Tsuande would probably catch them eavesdropping, knowing this was wrong, totally wrong, he whispered back,

"Judging from her reaction when Tsunade mentioned the cause of the earthquake was by an Akatsuki member, and also from our past interaction with the Akatsuki, I would say it was that blonde that we fought against…he used clay type explosives, it would not put it past that the father could be very well him…"

Suddenly the two were interrupted with a shout, and they continued to listen in.

* * *

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me…?" Barked Tsunade as she gave Ino a shocked look, "Did he rape you is this how this happened…" She then pointed to Ino's still flatten stomach. 

Ino shook her head, and spoke, as tears threatened to break out, "No Tsunade-sama…Deidara isn't the type of man who would do that…and if you said it was him, it won't matter anymore…he's dead…" Suddenly she felt sick to her stomach. Tears began pouring down her face, as Tsunade growled out,

"And you wanted me to allow him sanctuary in this village even though we all know he attacked and almost killed the Kazekage of Sunagakure…"

"I LOVED HIM!" Ino shouted out, "I loved him so damn much! He changed, he did change, all he ever was, was gentle with me, we loved each other so much that Deidara wanted to leave Akatsuki just to be with me…and now….he's dead…and left me alone with his baby…" Tears began pouring down her face as she suddenly fell to her knees right in front of the Hokage.

Tsunade suddenly heard the gasp that Ino had heard before and immediately got up and as she began walking towards Ino, shouted, "NEJI, TENTEN get in here now! I know your out there eavesdropping…"

Tsunade could hear Tenten eeping before the two opened the door, and walked inside. Tsunade tapped her foot as she spoke to the two,

"How much of this conversation did you both hear? And don't lie to me…I know you were out there for awhile…"

Tenten then stuttered before Neji could speak, who had decided the ceiling looked like a nice place to look up at instead of looking at an angry Tsunade,

"We heard the whole thing Lady Hokage…we are sorry…but Ino is one of our friends…we were just concerned for her…"

Tsunade sighed and decided to walk back to her desk and sat down, "None of this gets out to the others is that understood? Neither who the father of Ino's child is, nor the fact Ino slept with one of our enemies. Ino! Stop crying and listen to me…"

Tenten and Neji both then looked at Tsunade and spoke, "Hai…" Tenten practically ran over to attempt to comfort the crying Ino who looked extremely pale and sick looking as she continued sobbing before Ino looked up at Tsunade,

"Ino…I'm not without compassion you know, I'm sorry for the loss of your child's father, I think your confinement to the hospital is enough punishment in this situation, sleeping with the enemy; if someone found out about this, this village would be ruined. Tenten, take Ino back to her hospital room, and keep her company for now. Neji…I have a mission for you that I will discuss with you once the girls are gone…"

Tenten looked at Ino and then at the Hokage and nodded as she spoke softly to Ino, "Hey Ino…come on…I'll take you back to the hospital, and we can talk okay?" "Girl's talk…"

Ino sobbed into Tenten's shoulder as she slowly got to her feet and was lead out by Tenten after bowing first to the Hokage.

Neji gave Tenten a look that promised he would be a long in a bit before turning to listen to the Hokage.

* * *

Once Ino was back in the hospital and laying down on her bed, Tenten pulled up a chair and sat down next to Ino's bed as she spoke,

"Hey listen, I feel so bad for your loss Ino. It must be hard to loose someone that you loved probably a lot right?" "Look at it this way, at least now you have someone to take care of…a little person at that…"

Ino sniffled as she looked at Tenten, who had been attempting to cheer her up. Ino nodded and said softly, seeing her throat was sore from crying so much,

"Thanks Tenten, you're a good friend…at least one of my good friends, your right…even if DeiDei's dead now…I have to think about the baby now and its safety…" "This child was created after all out of love." Ino then attempted to give Tenten a weak smile.

Tenten giggled and patted Ino on the shoulder, "That's the spirit, hey once the other girls get back we should have a little party or something, help you cheer up you know, as long as the Akatsuki don't decide to come knocking on our door…"

Ino giggled and said, "And make sure you don't let Lee be in charge of the party…remember last time at your 15th Birthday party?" She remembered alright, how could Ino and the other girl's let Rock Lee be in charge of getting the party music and all, Ino had no clue seeing it had been Sakura's idea.

Tenten chuckled and shook her head as she face palmed herself, "That was the biggest mistake ever…I don't even know how he got sake in the first place. Must have been Gai-sensei's fault that time…" "And don't worry this time I'll be the one in charge of the party." Tenten watched Ino for a few minutes and then asked quietly, "Ino…are you going to be okay with all this? I mean with you carrying a baby and the fact probably Tsunade refuses to allow you on missions, even at this crucial time…if Akatsuki found out about Deidara sleeping around with you, they might come after you."

Ino thought about this and said, "I'll be fine, this maybe my first baby, but I'll protect it with my own life and blood if I have to, and besides that I got you guys after all to help protect me. I can still go on missions, as long as I don't have to use any chakra in them." "I'll talk to Tsunade about that, but other then this I'll be fine…" Suddenly Ino felt sick and quickly she grabbed the waste basket and threw up in it.

Tenten immediately got up and rubbed Ino's back to help soothe her. Once Ino was okay, Tenten helped Ino lay back down and said she'd be back with an empty waste basket.

Ino waited patiently for her friend to return, a hand going to her flatten stomach as she thought to it, _'Don't worry little one, even if daddy's gone to the afterlife, mommy's still here to protect you and love you unconditionally..'_ Ino wanted to burst into tears after thinking this. She missed DeiDei more then ever now, she bursted into tears as Tenten came back into the room with Neji in tow.

"Hey Ino…Neji wants to talk to you about something….Ino are you okay?" said Tenten with concern in her voice as the two came over to her bedside.

Ino nodded and said, "Sorry…I think it's all these hormones raging in my body, making me emotional…" Quickly swiping at her tears she peered over to the ivory eyed male and said, "You wanted to say something Neji-San?"

Neji crossed his arms as he spoke, "Yes…Tsunade-sama wishes for me to take a few people and go search the blast zone, to confirm if you're, intended is indeed dead." "He pulled the same trick on me and my team 4 months back during the rescue attempt with Gaara." "If this is the case that he could be very well alive still, we are ordered to bring him back to Konohagakure. Because Tsunade knows that Deidara has a duty to you and your unborn one; and Tsunade asked me to make sure he knows this if he decides to not return with us."

Tenten blinked and was slightly shocked, wondering if it wasn't Neji's idea to beat some sense into Deidara for leaving his friend alone and pregnant or Tsunade's. She probably knew secretly Neji cared about Ino as a friend. Tenten then asked,

"Who's going to go? Naruto Sakura, Kiba and the others are gone and that only leaves me and Lee, Shikamaru, Choji to go on the search party for Deidara…"

"Tsunade-sama wants me, Choji and Lee to go on the search, she's asked that you keep an eye on Ino as well as Shikamaru is to keep her company, until we return. Tsunade knows it's bad enough that our forces are stretched to the limit as it is, after the battle with the Sound and Sand Ninja 3 years ago."

"What about Hato-Chan? Won't her Shinzuikouen be of some use also?" Asked Ino, knowing her volunteering her friend might help.

Neji blinked for a moment, perhaps the Kigamaru Heiress would be a better choice then having to put up with Lee's antics on the search, plus Neji knew about Hato's abilities with Summoning Foxes, another thing that might prove to be a good thing.

"I'll speak with Hato-Chan then…I think I rather have her come with us then have to put up with Lee again…" said Neji with slight annoyance, which made Tenten and Ino both start giggling.

"I better go get prepared for the mission then…" said Neji as he started walking towards the door, stopping to pull Tenten into his arms all of a sudden to give her a kiss on the mouth, that lasted 2 minutes before also turning towards a now blushing Ino, "By the way, congratulations on your pregnancy, I hope the birth is quick and painless…" With that said, he then walked out, leaving Ino with Tenten, who was blushing also.

Ino giggled, "So….how long has you and Neji been together Hmm…and don't leave any details out…" Ino teased.

Tenten blushed even more as she said, "For about a year now, I think 2 weeks after my 15th Birthday party, he asked me out, and ever since then we've been going out."

"I'm happy for you Tenten, you got a real keeper there…don't screw it up…" said Ino as she nodded her head, while sitting up to lean her back against her pillows. "For some reason I've got a craving for Onigiri right now…and I don't know why."

Tenten giggled and shook her head, "I think it's those cravings all pregnant women get, I'll go get you some, I have to go soon and sharpen my weapons, in case there's an emergency and I'm needed. I'll be back in 20 minutes."

Ino nodded and lay back down in her bed as she waited for her friend. Her outlook at this situation was becoming a little better, as time past but she knew deep in her heart, that she hoped Deidara hadn't died in that explosion, that he was injured and trying to get back to her and be with her. She whispered softly to no one in particular,

"Neji…please bring my DeiDei back to me…and please be safe…"

* * *

An animalistic cry of pain could be heard coming from a cave, somewhere in the Land of the Bear, not far from the Star Village perhaps. The cry of pain came from a collapsed form, which had torn clothing and what looked to be severe burns all over its body. Who do you ask this may be? It was none other then Deidara.

He had survived, he had survived the explosion somehow, and he had managed to use the Body Flicker Technique and got as far as he could, but it hadn't been enough, apparently Sasuke had some how survived the suicidal attack. Deidara had seen the boy escape, with major injuries of course, but he was still alive.

Deidara opened his blue eye and looked around his surroundings, wincing as he attempted to move to a sitting position. He let out a cry of pain; he hated that boy so much. Deidara moved his hair out of his face as he finally managed to get to a sitting position. Fiddling in his pouch inside his torn robe, he found that he still had some burn salve, thank Kami for that. He had always kept the stuff in case he ever had an accident with his clay, not that Deidara ever did, but he always made sure he was prepared.

Carefully, he removed his torn robe and began applying the cooling salve to his injured body. He had what looked to be 2nd degree burns on most of his body; he had a few severe 3rd degree ones on his arms though, that needed a lot of attention. His left arm was also looked to be broken; he had accidentally broken it on his way to this cave. Wincing and then sighing in relief as the salve began to make his second degree burns feel a bit better, he then looked at his arms that had worse burns then rest of his body.

Suddenly something came out of his robe when he went to grab it for a moment, a small piece of paper. Deidara immediately grabbed it and opened the piece of paper. He then suddenly remembered why he had pulled that stunt instead of dying right there. He had a girl, and she was pregnant with his child at this very moment.

"Ino…un…I have…to go to her yeah…as soon as I get better and Akatsuki thinks I'm dead yeah..." croaked Deidara softly. He knew she might think he was dead, that explosion had pretty much rocked the entire Shinobi world. His best masterpiece of work ever.

"Heh…my greatest creation and it failed to kill that Uchiha…I'll hate that name for the rest of my life yeah."

DeiDei then frowned and looked outside of the cave; the salve had started working its magic, numbing the pain in his body that the burns were causing. Wherever Akatsuki got that burn salve, it was working miracles for him. "Ino…I love you still, please…un don't give up on me yet…"

Deidara then slowly got up; he wondered how many days it had been since he collapsed in here, maybe a day or two. All he knew was that as soon as he was better, and the rap about his masterpiece died down a bit, he would go to Ino, and propose to her, and make her his wife. It was the proper thing to do, she was pregnant with his baby after all, and he had to make things right for the child.

He only hoped Konohagakure would allow him to be with Ino, knowing full well he was still an S Classed criminal in their books, as well as in Sunagakure's books. But he would make his amends to that village, once he was in his beloved's arms. She was 2 months pregnant in her letter. He had to go to her soon, if it had been days.

"Ino…my sweet goddess I'm coming for you soon, only your sweet face yeah, will keep me going until I can finally be with you."

After he whispered this, Deidara went outside of the cave, and began his journey to the nearest village. Knowing sooner or later, he would be reunited with his beloved angel.

* * *

3 months later, good things and bad things had happened since Deidara had been pronounced dead.

Naruto, Sakura and the others had managed to bring back Sasuke at last, after Sasuke had defeated his brother. Ino was so happy for Sakura and Naruto both. Itachi was just another Akatsuki that had been taken down, which was a good thing in Konohagakure's eyes.

Sakura, Naruto and even Sasuke had been shocked about finding out Ino had got pregnant during their long search for Sasuke had taken over a month to get him back. Ino had been asked questions about who the father was, and how far along she was, by Sakura and Naruto mostly. Sasuke had quietly congratulated her on the impending birth, of course when Naruto and Sakura weren't around for him to say this.

Tsunade had given Sasuke back his full entitlement, knowing the Village wasn't really angry at him for leaving, thinking Orochimaru had brainwashed poor Sasuke-Kun. Seeing Sasuke had developed more powerful skills, while under Orochimaru's tutelage, she even bestowed him the rank of Chuunin after the Exams had started up again, along with Naruto.

Ino had slowly began to mend her broken heart, even though the search for Deidara was still continuing, Neji had come back after a few weeks after he was sent on the search, and vowed to her he would not stop the search, neither would Choji nor Hato.

She had to remain strong for the baby's sake. This by the way was starting to make its presence known to everyone. Ino was now 5 months pregnant, her morning sickness was gone, leaving her with only the aches and pains of carrying her child inside of her womb. Ino was walking a long, or should we say, waddling down the street with Sakura beside her.

The party that Tenten had planned wouldn't happen for another month, seeing Tenten had decided to join the search for Deidara, her baby's father. Sakura was speaking to her,

"Hey Pig, have you thought of any baby names yet for the baby?"

Ino turned towards her best friend and thought about this for a moment before speaking, "I haven't really thought about it yet, I don't even know if I'm having a girl or boy yet." "Tsunade-sama said so far though the baby's healthy and all. I guess once it's born I'll give it a name…" Ino watched as Sakura placed a hand to Ino's swollen belly for a moment and could hear her giggling.

"Hey the baby's kicking right now…it's pretty damn strong kicker too, must take after its mother…" teased Sakura.

Ino then thought before replying, _'Or like its daddy…' _"Watch what you say Billboard brow, I may be pregnant but I still can kick your ass…"

Sakura smirked and shook her head at Ino, "So when's this baby shower supposed to happen, Tenten's invited me as well as Hinata and Hato-Chan and if Temari shows up in the village, her too…some of the guys want to come too for some reason…"

Ino then said, "Next month once…oh…" She felt the baby kicking her really hard at that point, her hand immediately going to the place where she had felt the fluttering sensation. Ino smiled and closed her eyes, "Your right…Sakura it's pretty damn strong kicker…as for the baby shower, its supposed to be next month when I turn 6 months pregnant, also its to celebrate my birthday too by the way, I'll be 16 years old, and pregnant."

Sakura then started giggling a little before becoming serious again, "I Hope Neji and Tenten can find your child's father soon. I really hope he's not dead." Said Sakura, "I know you wouldn't be having a baby if you didn't love the guy."

Ino nodded as she continued to walk in the Village, "I wish Tsunade would let me do at least a messenger mission, I hate being idle and not being able to do anything to help the village, other then help make more Ninjas…" She said jokingly as she rubbed her belly a little. The fluttering continued, and suddenly it felt like the baby was following where its mother's hand was going for a moment.

Suddenly she could hear an uproar or some yelling up ahead, they had reached the Village Gates, during their walk that Sakura had decided to take Ino on, seeing Ino had been ordered, after being bed ridden in the hospital for 2 months to get plenty of light exercise by Tsunade.

Ino blinked when suddenly she saw someone very familiar walking beside a tired looking Tenten, Neji, Choji and Hato. Quickly Ino ran towards the small group of ninja, tears pouring down her face, not even listening to Sakura's shout to wait up for her.

She stopped in front of the group, tears pouring down her face. The only thing she could say was, "Deidara…"

* * *

3 months had passed; Deidara had finally healed up and regained his strength, as much of it as he could. His desire to return to his pregnant woman fueling his determination. He had counted down the days until he would be able to finally go to Konohagakure, and ask Ino to be his wife, knowing she would be the mother of his first child in 4 months.

Deidara had set off for Konohagakure from his hideout in the Land of Tea, having reached there before collapsing once again 2 weeks after leaving the Land of the Bear. His skin had fully been healed thanks to a healer monk in the Land of Tea who had treated his wounds and injuries during the whole time, and even had given him some advice during the whole ordeal.

Deidara had asked the old man to start rumors that Deidara was alive, by sending messages to the Land of Fire, hoping the Leaf Ninja would get the hint. He wanted to be caught by the Leaf Ninja. He had worked also on a way to disguise his chakra signature from Pein and the other Akatsuki. He figured if he could find a team of Leaf Ninja, he would surrender himself, tell them that he was the boyfriend of Ino and they would take him to her.

He had heard also that the Uchiha boy he had tried to kill had managed to finally kill Itachi. Deidara was glad also, one less person to worry about that might come after him for his deception that he had to pull off to be with his beloved Ino.

3 days, after leaving the Land of Tea, he came upon his chance at last to be with Ino. He had found a team of Leaf Ninja. And he recognized two of them from his last encounter, the one with the ivory eyes weren't hard to forget, having almost been Jyuukened, stabbed and beaten to death by the Ivory eyed one's team during the time Akatsuki had captured the Ichibi.

Deidara waited quietly in the safety of a tree as he watched the Byakugan user and his team walk under the tree. So far so good, he hadn't activated Byakugan. DeiDei didn't recognize the other two, one of them had almost the same shade of eyes as the Ivory eyed one's, only more purple were in them. The big one with them, looked to be some sort of taijutsu user by the looks of it, and he was holding the violet eyed beauty's hand as they walked.

'_Heh…probably lovers no doubt…'_ Thought Deidara sadistically. He had to come up with a way to approach them without getting killed in the process. He listened quietly as the girl with those entire throwing weapons and strange hair style, spoke up,

"Neji…shouldn't we take a break from finding Deidara? We've been covering ground all day and still haven't found him yet…Ino's going to sooner or later have to give up that he's dead…even if there is a little bit of hope that her baby's father is still alive…"

Deidara almost choked on his saliva when he heard that. They knew Ino? His angel? His Goddess? The only reason he was still alive? Deidara listened as the ivory eyed male spoke up and then heard the violet eyed girl also speak up in a soft, yet patient voice, saying something about patience, and that her foxes had told her that the man was indeed still alive, because of the trail they had picked up.

Deidara then noticed the violet eyed girl had what looked to be a baby fox at her side, who was sitting on its haunches and it suddenly spoke up, "Hato is right…I did pick up the scent of him, he didn't die in that explosion…its impossible…"

A talking fox?? Wow what kind of freak show was this girl? She was obviously a fox summoner, and probably a worthy opponent for one of his ex Akatsuki buddies. Deidara then was silent as suddenly the fox was sniffing at the tree that Deidara was now in, freezing in his place as he heard the little fox speak,

"I smell someone…close Hato, Neji, Tenten and Choji…"

Immediately they all went into a defensive stance and the Byakugan user immediately activated Byakugan, as he spoke out, "Whoever is out here…show yourself…you can't fool my eyes…"

Deidara winced and opened his good eye and saw that Neji was now looking directly at him with those creepy eyes that freaked Deidara out. Suddenly the boy's eyes widened in recognition, he then pointed upwards, "He's up there…"

Deidara then quickly leapt out of the tree as he heard someone call out a jutsu as the tree was then suddenly brought to the ground by the big ninja's inflated hand. Deidara landed in a crouch and quickly got to his feet, "Wait! Wait…stop! I'm not here to fight you guys…yeah…" Said Deidara as he watched Neji attempt to go after him with a chakra empowered hand.

Neji then stopped just as he was about to strike him with Jyuuken, and immediately grabbed Deidara suddenly and shoved him into another tree, "Who are you…? You have a few seconds to identify yourself before I strike all of your Tenketsu and send you to hell, I remember you from 8 months ago…"

Deidara watched as the little fox kit came up and began sniffing his leg, "He's…he's the one that you've been searching for Neji. His scent changed a little, I think because he had a lot of wounds and his blood was all over the place." said the little fox as he whined a little.

Neji glared at Deidara when the fox said this, "You're the one…then. That got my friend pregnant and left her to fend for herself…" He sounded slightly angered by this. Deidara was worried he was going to get hit or something.

Deidara then spoke up, "Un…I didn't have a choice, Akatsuki was going to yeah kill me if I didn't return to them…it doesn't matter now, I'm apparently already dead to them, so they won't be coming after me now. I had to hide during that explosion so they would think I was dead yeah…" "Hmm…tell me something…how is Ino?"

The girl with the weapons then spoke, "She misses you, she's been so sick with worry seeing she thought all this time you were dead, your lucky we even found you. Neji you can stop now, we have orders to bring him back alive to Ino and to Lord Hokage…"

Neji turned to look at the girl with the weapons for a moment before sighing and deactivating Byakugan he spoke to Deidara, "Come with us, and no funny business, I've got my eye on you Akatsuki…"

Deidara nodded and adjusting his black shirt and fishnet he followed the others as he spoke, "Arigatou…for coming after me, I wonder what Ino is going to say when she founds out that I'm alive still yeah…"

The girl with the violet eyes then spoke softly to the fox, "Good work Sashiku…you did a good job…" The little fox leapt up into Hato's waiting arms and nuzzled into her chest as the girl continued walking, before looking to Deidara and speaking,

"She will be happy, at last that you were alive all this time…Deidara-San…"

Deidara wanted to know how the baby was, his child, but knew that was a question for his beloved to answer. He then started to get to know Ino's friends who had risked searching for him all this time.

He had found out the Hyuuga Boy was Neji, the girl with the massive amounts of weapons was Tenten and the violet eyed girl was actually a Kigamaru, while the big boy was an Akimichi named Choji, and apparently Hato's boyfriend too.

Deidara had heard the legend of the Kigamaru Clan, and their affinity for fire jutsu, from Pein. He had to confirm it though, that Hato was indeed of that legendary Clan. If he wasn't mistaken they had some form of Kekkei Genkai that helped them in being a Clan to fear just as much as the Uchiha and Hyuuga Clans were like.

Deidara smiled as he continued walking with his new found friends, knowing he would have to get along with them, if he was to marry Ino and be with her and his child.

It took them 2 days to return to Konohagakure. Deidara had dreaded this moment, knowing that something bad was going to happen. But what shocked him, as he was signed in at the Village Gates, was the sight before him.

There she was the woman of his dreams, dressed in a dark purple maternity outfit, her swollen belly showing and tears in her eyes, was Ino.

Deidara heard her speak softly to him, "Deidara…"

* * *

Ino could not believe it, Neji had kept his promise, and he had found her beloved, precious Deidara and had brought him back from wherever he had been hiding.

She watched him through blurry eyes as he walked over to her. Ino immediately grabbed him and hugged him tightly to her, without pressing her belly too much against him in the process.

"DeiDei…" She whispered softly, seeing she could not trust her own voice. She wanted to be mad at him, she wanted to beat the hell out of him, further more she wanted to kiss him and break down crying. All these things conflicted in her mind. She did the latter of them all.

She heard him speak, "Ino…my sweet angel yeah…" Before he could finished, her lips crashed against his in a passionate kiss that said how much pain she had gone through, thinking he had been dead, and how much she loved him. Deidara closed his good eye and immediately began kissing back, hungrily, having missed her soft lips and her touch so much.

He felt something flutter against him, and immediately opened his eye for a moment as they continued to kiss. He realized how big she had got since the last he saw of her. "Ino honey…how far along are you?" He asked quietly as he pulled away for a moment.

"5 and ½ months pregnant now DeiDei…" She said quietly, opening her eyes to look at him, to make sure he was real. She turned and saw Neji and the others giving her bemused looks, Hato and Tenten smiling at her. Ino could see they were happy for her, now that they were reunited.

Ino then looked at DeiDei, who had a slightly shocked appearance on his face. She giggled and shook her head for a moment, grabbing one of his hands; she then placed it, to where the baby had been kicking her only a minute ago, she then whispered,

"The baby wanted to say hello to you DeiDei…" She then watches him smile, and then suddenly they would both be able to feel the fluttering movement yet again.

"He's going to be strong one…I can tell yeah…" said Deidara.

"How can you tell if it's a boy? I haven't even bothered to ask one of the Byakugan users to see for me…though I don't think I want to know until the baby's actually born." Said Ino giggling and shaking her head.

Deidara was about to speak, when suddenly she heard someone clear their voice behind her, and immediately turned towards the sound, it had been Neji trying to get her attention, as he spoke,

"I am glad you all are happy once again, but we have to take Deidara to the Hokage so we can find out what his punishment will be, after all he once was an Akatsuki."

Ino frowned a little and looked at Deidara for a moment and then nodded, "Alright…I'll come too, I'm the one that has to vouch for him…wait…that's probably why Gaara decided to suddenly pay a visit here last week, and he's still in the village too…"

Deidara then grabbed Ino's hand and said into her ear, "Lead the way my angel, I will accept my punishment if it means being with you for the rest of my life…yeah."

Ino blushed at this and nodded, "Alright lets go…" She then began waddling towards the Hokage Office with her friends and Deidara in tow. Her heart had definitely began to mend, now that she was with her precious DeiDei, the man she loved so much, the man that was the father of the one she was carrying now. And she knew nothing was going to tear her and DeiDei apart ever again.


	6. Chapter Six: Or the Beginning?

**Chapter Six: Or the Beginning?**

"COME IN!" Shouted Tsuande from inside of her office. Ino and Deidara were the first ones to enter the room, along with Neji, Tenten, Choji and Hato and her fox Kit, Sashiku. Tsunade wasn't the only one alone though, it seemed. Ino had been right; Gaara was standing there in his Kazekage robes, a sudden look of shock on his usual complacently calm face appeared when he recognized the one that had attacked him long ago.

Ino and everyone bowed to both Kages as Tsunade stared intently at Deidara and noticed Ino and him were holding hands. This brought her to the conclusion that this was the man that had sired Ino's child. She waited a few minutes before speaking to Neji,

"I see your mission was a success Neji, good work I know you are all wondering why the Kazekage has decided to pay a visit to Konohagakure. I knew from the start that there had been a tiny little hope that he was alive…" She then pointed to Deidara for a moment before continuing,

"Gaara was asked here because Deidara was the one that attacked Gaara when Deidara was apart of Akatsuki…Deidara…step forward…and give both of us a reason why we should allow you to have sanctuary here in Konohagakure even though you committed many foul crimes during your time as an Akatsuki, attempting to kill not just the Tsuchikage, but the current Kazekage as well."

Ino looked worried that Tsunade and Gaara would not forgive Deidara, that they would have him executed, leaving her child fatherless. She couldn't loose him again, not now. Deidara squeezed Ino's hand and then step forward and immediately got to his knees, looking down at the ground as he spoke,

"I know…I've committed so many crimes in the past, Lord Hokage and Lord Kazekage, and for that I apologize. I know that attempting to make amends might not be good enough in your eyes, because to me I am trash yeah…" "But over these past 5 months, has made me realize that there was someone always out there worried about me…yeah, that person was Ino." "I don't want to beg for my life, knowing full well the price for attempting to kill a Kage is immediate execution yeah, all I ask…is that someone takes care of my Ino and my unborn child. That is yeah if my death will satisfy and make the sins I have committed be wiped from this world."

Ino couldn't believe what DeiDei was saying at this moment, neither could the others. Ino wanted to say something and then heard Gaara speak for the first time, thinking Deidara was finished speaking,

"You openly admit to your crimes…even though you know that death would be the only option right now for you, your attempt on my life is the biggest problem here, but the consequences of having you killed, would be leaving a child without a father…I can not exact my punishment on you, your punishment should be up to the Hokage, seeing it is one of her ninja that you planted your seed into." "You were under orders only to attack me that I can forgive, because forgiveness is one thing I've began to learn to give." "The amends you can make to me, are this though, you will help the Village Hidden in the Leaves and my own Village, in bringing down Akatsuki…and then only then, will the sins you committed against my village be washed away…"

Deidara looked up at Gaara for a moment, and stared at him, for someone who was young like Gaara, he certainly knew a way with words. Deidara then bowed his head twice as he spoke,

"Thank you Kazekage-sama…" He then turned towards Tsunade who had been quietly thinking of a punishment for Deidara. She looked at the expressions on the others faces. Each had a slightly shocked look, yet either a small smirk or a smile. But their eyes were all on Tsunade now, waiting for her speech and decree.

Tsunade then sighed and ran a hand through her blonde bangs as she turned to look at the window, her arms crossed behind her back as she then closed her eyes and then said,

"Deidara…you leave me in a very tight position right now, a very bad position at that, even if Lord Kazekage has been merciful and has forgiven you for your attacks on him. I do not know if I can do the same…" Ino and the others began to protest but were silenced, as Tsunade turned to look at Deidara who was still knelt on the floor, as a small frown was on her lips, yet her eyes said something different,

"Deidara no Iwa…for the crimes you've committed against this Village, and the other Villages, you are sentenced to be confined in Ino's apartment until I deem you worthy enough to be allowed outside of the village. You will be always escorted around by ANBU or you are never to leave Ino's side for any reason while you live in this village. You will also and I mean also, make Ino a proper woman and marry her immediately, her family has given their consent to allow me to perform the marriage once you are ready, and one last thing, if you ever betray Ino or this Village, your Akatsuki friends won't be the only ones that will attempt to kill you, do you understand me Deidara?"

Deidara and Ino were taken aback at the sentence that Tsunade had given DeiDei. It was the same almost for Sasuke when he had returned. Tsunade must be trying to be lenient for the sake of Ino's and the baby's health. Deidara spoke up as he began to bow many times to Tsunade,

"Hai Hokage-sama…I planned to do this more privately but…" He then turned around and faced Ino, getting onto his knee and then he stared up at her and spoke, "Ino Yamanaka, my angel, my only reason I'm still alive today yeah, will you be…my wife…?"

This brought a shocked gasp from almost everyone; all eyes stared at Ino as the girl was silent for awhile after he did this. Ino then started to cry silent tears as she nodded her head and meekly whispered,

"Yes…DeiDei I will be your wife…but on one condition, we get married before my birthday…"

Deidara then nodded and got up to his feet finally and hugged her tightly to him, and whispered into her ear, "I promise that…and I promise yeah I will be here from now on, no matter what, for you and the baby both…hmmm…" "I Love you Ino…"

Ino then kissed his cheek and said softly, "I Love you too DeiDei…"

Tsunade then brought the two back to reality, "Alright enough of that, you are all dismissed, and Hato next time don't bring your Foxes into the office." Everyone bursted out giggling or shook their heads as they then departed after bowing to both the Kages.

Ino then lead Deidara to her home, only stopping to thank her friends for bringing Deidara to her and also to congratulate the couple. Ino knew the rumor of her impending marriage would spread out to the entire Village within the next few days, she hadn't cared, and all she wanted was a small private wedding ceremony with some of her close friends and her family.

* * *

Once she was home she turned and grabbed Deidara and pinned him against the wall and giggled, "It's been a long time since we last been together…and besides that, I won't be able to be doing this for very long with the baby coming soon, Tsunade told me I can't have sex after 6 months of pregnancy." 

Deidara blushed at her comment and got the hint pretty fast, grinning an evil little smirk he then began kissing her passionately. His hands wandering all along her body, attempting to reacquaint him with her curves that he had fallen in love with so much. His hands then wandered to her swollen belly and kneeling down after pulling out of the kiss, he planted a soft kiss on her belly and rested his head against her stomach gently.

Ino ran her hands through his soft blonde hair as he did this, thinking this was a cute moment that she knew would become a lot more common now that Deidara had returned. She then watched him nuzzle her stomach and kiss it again before getting back to his feet he then lead her to her bedroom, removing his shirt and the rest of their clothing as they traveled there. **(A/N: Hehehehe Make up sex LOL)**

* * *

An hour after they had made love, not once but twice, Ino was lying beside her beloved Deidara on her bed and reached over to play with his hair. Deidara was asleep next to her, having been quite satisfied with the love making, seeing he hadn't been with her in over 3 months after all. 

Deidara opened his blue eye and rolled over so that his stomach was gently pressed against her swollen one; they had tried a very interesting position so as not to harm the baby and all during the love making. He wrapped his arms around her and spoke to her as he kissed her temple and forehead,

"Ino my angel, I'm glad yeah that Tsuande-sama and Gaara-sama were lenient with me, it can't be any worse then what Akatsuki would have done to me if I betrayed them yeah…" He then began stroking Ino's naked belly gently with his hand as he spoke, "You were the only thing that drove me to recover as quickly as I could, Ino, you also were the only person in my thoughts."

Ino listened to him and smiled at him and kissed his nose gently then his chin, "I know DeiDei, I'm just so glad you managed to survive that explosion, and that I was the only reason for you to want to continue living…plus this…" She then took the hand that was stroking her belly and held it there briefly before she allowed him to continue stroking her stomach.

Deidara then smiled, "Yes…the child too yeah…" He then began to yawn and whispered, "Ino…I love you so much, now that they think I'm dead, I'm free to be with you forever, I finally broke away from my cage yeah."

Ino blinked as tears began to well up in her eyes, she was very happy for DeiDei now. He would never have to answer to the beck and call of Akatsuki ever again. She snuggled closer to him and drifted off to sleep. Knowing now, that she would never feel alone again, ever.

* * *

The 6th month of Ino's pregnancy had arrived, and so had her birthday. The day she was going to get married. Tenten and the other girl's had postponed her baby shower party, until a few weeks once Deidara and Ino had returned from their honeymoon trip, which Tsunade had allowed for them. 

Ino had picked out a simple kimono for her wedding outfit, seeing she had just wanted a simple, yet traditional wedding. Sakura was attempting to help Ino get into her kimono, and adjust it so it would fit over Ino's swollen stomach. Ino had decided to leave her hair down in a more natural style instead of putting it up into some bizarre hairstyle; Deidara was doing the same thing with his own hair, though he had slickened it back with some strange thing or other.

"There the last touches to your outfit are ready Ino-pig…" said Sakura as she stood up to look at her work she had done.

Ino smirked, "When are you going to stop calling me that billboard brow? I don't want Sasuke anymore, our rivalry should be put at an end, and I'm going to marry Deidara, the man that is the father of this child I am carrying…" She moved a hand to her stomach to smooth the creases out of that area, and was rewarded by the fluttering feeling of her unborn one's kick.

Sakura then bit her lip as she then said, "Alright…I guess our rivalry could end today, once you and him are married. I'm so happy that you found Deidara; Ino to make you happy, I hope I can one day find that happiness as well as you."

Ino reached out and grabbed Sakura into a hug, and whispered as the girl hugged her back, "Thank you…Sakura. You've always been a good friend to me; I hope you and Sasuke end being together in the end."

From then on, the rivalry between the two of them would end, knowing Ino was happy with the man she had fallen for, which wasn't Sasuke. Suddenly someone came into the room, and said,

"5 minutes until its time to go Ino-Chan…" That someone had been Hato, dressed in an orange kimono that was in her Clan's colors, Ino had asked Hato and Sakura to be her bride's maids and Tenten to be her Maid of Honor, who had gladly accepted. Ino quickly walked over to a mirror that the changing room had provided, and gazed at her self.

She moaned out as she whined, "I look like fat…why do I have to look so far?!"

Sakura giggled and shook her head, "Ino you're not fat, pretty soon in less then 3 months time, your going to have a little boy or girl, and that weight you gained from the pregnancy will slowly disappear." Said Sakura.

Ino nodded and gulped slightly nervously as she then headed for the door, "It's time to go…and face my destiny now…" She said softly as she waited for Sakura to help open the door, not wishing to crinkle her kimono anymore then necessary.

The ceremony had began and Ino was standing next to her intended husband as she listened to Tsunade who was dressed in her Hokage robes, for once, began to preach about a few things, Ino had been thanking kami that she hadn't embarrassed herself in front of the small gathering who had come to watch her get married, most of the people were her friends, and fellow Ninja she had grown up with (Konoha 11). Her teammates' families had come, seeing the legendary Ino, Shika, Cho team had all started from all three of theirs Clans. She listened as she heard Tsunade speak, while gazing into DeiDei's eye at this moment,

"Dearly gathered, we come here today to bare witness to two Shinobi who have pledged their wish to be bound by the laws of matrimony, one of them being from the far Land of Earth and the other from here in the Land of Fire…may we hope that they love each other until the day death takes them to the next life…"

Tsunade then said something about what the Third Hokage had always been preaching about long ago, about the will of fire and all, this giving her a chance to peek at everyone who had shown up. She saw in the corner of her eye, her father and mother, both teary eyed, and proud to see their little girl was now a woman. Ino then saw her Bridesmaids and her Matron giving her a smile, Sakura being in tears, Tenten being her usual cheery self, but Ino could tell she was happy for Ino and had been crying. Hato was being her usual stoic and quiet self but was also smiling.

Ino then turned back to Tsunade as she heard Tsunade speak something that caught her attention, "Do you Deidara No Iwa, Shinobi of Iwagakure, of the Land of Earth, take Ino of the Yamanaka Clan and of the Land of Fire, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to be there for her, to protect her, and to love and cherish her, until death do you part?"

Deidara looked at Ino for a moment, seeing nothing but love in her beautiful aqua blue eyes, he took her hands and squeezed them for a moment, "I, Deidara of Iwagakure, do swear to love Ino of the Yamanaka Clan and of Konohagakure, to protect her with every last drop of my blood and being, until death yeah, takes me away from her…"

Ino smiled and attempted to blink back tears as she then squeezed his hands back in return, turning to listen to Tsunade as she turned to look at Ino, "And do you Ino Yamanaka, of Clan Yamanaka and of the Land of Fire, take Deidara, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to be there for him, to protect him, and to love and cherish him, until death do you part?"

Ino smiled and gulped nervously as she turned to Deidara and said, "I Ino of the Yamanaka Clan, daughter of Inoichi and Yashina (making this up as I go here guys) and of Konohagakure, do swear to love Deidara of Iwagakure, to protect him with every last drop of my blood and being, to cherish him, until death takes me away from him…"

Tsunade then had Naruto, whom Deidara chose as the ring man, to hand the couple of the rings. They exchanged the rings, Ino taking her time to slip the finger onto her soon to be husband's finger, Deidara doing the same for her with slight difficulty, due to her fingers were swollen from the pregnancy and all.

They then turned to look forward at Tsunade as she then with a smile spoke,

"By the power vested in me, as the Godaime Hokage, I know pronounce you husband and wife, May the Will of fire burn in each of your hearts…" "Go ahead and seal the deal…already..."

Ino was then pulled gently into Deidara's arms; she stared into his good eye for a few minutes before leaning up and kissing him passionately on the mouth, Deidara returning the favor.

She then whispered as he pulled back as Tsunade introduced them and all, to Deidara, "I Love you DeiDei…"

Deidara nodded and whispered back, "I love you too Ino my goddess yeah…" Finally they would be happy at last and forever.

* * *

**A/N: YAY!! Hehehehe I told you guys that you wouldn't see the last of Deidara in my fanfiction, hehehehe. Wasn't that a beautiful Wedding Scene in Chapter Six? I thought it was pretty damn cool if you asked me. **

**So okay I know the chapters may have seemed short a little, but trust me, this isn't the end of My Goddess and Angel. SORRY GUYS FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO THOUGHT THAT! I still have some ideas left, plus the Birthing scene of Ino's and Deidara's baby. Which comes to my next question for my fans here.**

**What would you like to see Ino and Deidara end up having? A girl or boy? Twins? Or a single child in the end of this beautiful romantic story? PM me or tell me what you want to see in your reviews to me. Also, I need a favor from you guys after I do the next chapter, think about what names I should use, I'm thinking of having Ino name their first child something with Ino in it (in honor of the Shika/Cho/Ino trio of course) :) **

**Oh by the way, I shall be writing another double header, meaning Chapter 7 and 8 will also be posted together. I'm hoping to make at least 10 chapters out of this story before I bring it to a close with the Epilogue. **

**Preview of the Next Two Chapters: Ino and Deidara finally return from their honeymoon, to find a threatening discovery. A certain Akatsuki member has found out Deidara's deceitfulness and is threatening the happiness between the couple. What will Deidara and Ino do to stop them from telling Pein? What will happen also to the Village when Pein attempts to kidnap Naruto and instead ends up taking Ino prisoner and threatens Deidara to bring the Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki to him? Only time will tell and in the next chapters ahead. **

**Review nicely, and thanks for your fan worship of my story guys. Until next time, take care and see ya in 2 weeks :) **


	7. Chapter Seven: Trouble Begins

**Author's Notes:**

_Welcome once again back to My Goddess and Angel, I hope you enjoyed the story up to this point, I've enjoyed entertaining you guys over these past 2 months. Sorry for the 2 weeks off from writing more of the story, but I think I needed to take my time in writing these final, few chapters for you guys. _

_Alright, so far so good right? Ino and Deidara got married, Ino's happy DeiDei didn't die during the explosion. So all that's left now is the birth of their child right? Wrong, it only gets more serious as the time draws to a close, and the impending birth of Ino and DeiDei's baby. _

_This is a Double header once again, meaning Chapter 7 and 8 will be posted together. Oh yes if your wondering what's going on in my life, well let's just say, I've been working on several other fanfictions that are in the process of getting my final approval before I will be posting them on As for why Hazy Moon Disappeared, well that will be explained in my new Fanfiction, called Shadow Wind, my first ShikamaruXTemari fanfiction, and also The Phoenix and the Blossom, my promised heart wrenching SasukeXSakura fanfiction. _

**Warnings:**_ Possibly a lot of violence, some very gory details on behalf of Deidara going after those that took his beloved Ino from him. Ah yes, abuse also on behalf of Ino when she is kidnapped by Pein. _

_Oh yes keep sending me names and what you want to see the two of them end up having, I have only got one person so far who gave me a name, and two people who say they want to see them have a little girl. _

_After this double header is done, there's only at least one or two chapters left of this Story, I know its sad guys that the story is coming to its epic conclusion so quickly. I myself am upset as well that I have to bring such a nice story to an end. But as the famous French saying goes, C'est La Vie. _

_Anyway without further ado, Chapter Seven: Trouble Begins and Chapter Eight: Kunoichi Goes Missing…What Can We Do?_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Trouble Begins**

"It's good to be back home, finally." Said a sing song voice as two people walked into an apartment building. It had been 4 weeks since he had been discovered not to be dead. The couple had just returned from their Honeymoon, under the cover of nightfall, tired and exhausted from the trip back.

They had wanted to surprise everyone with their early return. Ino's idea of course. Deidara looked at Ino as he walked by her with their bags and placed them on the couch, leaving the unpacking to Ino, seeing he had carried the bags for her, seeing she was not allowed to lift anything heavy and all.

Deidara spoke, "Ino my koi, remember you have an appointment with Tsunade-sama to check on the condition of the baby and all in the next day or so yeah."

Ino sighed as she ran a hand a long her 7 month swollen belly and said, "I know she's concerned with me being in a 'crucial' stage of my pregnancy, but I haven't had any problems up to now DeiDei. I wished she wouldn't be so concerned you know, even if she is the Head of the Medical Ninja Corps and all."

Deidara walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her pregnant belly and kissed her shoulder and said, "At least we've had a good break away from Shinobi business, yeah, its time we start settling down, and hmm…" He had been silenced by Ino turning in his arms and kissing him on the mouth. Deidara smirked and returned the favor; they had a fun time on their honeymoon, talking about what they wanted to name the baby if it turned out to be a boy or a girl.

So far so good, Ino and Deidara were lucky that they so far were having one baby, Ino would have known if she was having more then one, by the difference in the baby's movement and what not.

What had been the hardest part to figure out was what to name the baby. Deidara liked the name Inori or Inoachi. Ino had said it almost sounded like her father's name, something she did not want to name the baby after, if it had been a boy. Though Deidara was only trying to help out, seeing Ino had decided to name the child with part of her name, to continue the Legendary Ino, Shika Cho trio.

Ino liked the names for if the baby turned out to be a girl, Inora or Yukino. But then she had remembered the name had to start with Ino so the Yukino name would be out of the question. Perhaps once she spoke to some of her friends, they might be able to help out with picking baby names for the baby.

One person she would not ask, was Rock Lee, he probably would give her some very goofy like names like Sunshine or something, of that sort.**(A/N: Sorry about that Guys, I love the guy but he's just so goofy sometimes hehehehe) **

After a few minutes of thinking and kissing her beloved, they pulled away, to get some air. Ino then said, lustily, "I certainly had fun on the honeymoon, that position we were in during the sex was excellent."

Deidara blushed and smirked at her, as he said back just as lustily, "Well I'm glad you liked it yeah, heh, we aren't allowed to be doing that now, with the baby coming in 2 months time now." He was obviously nervous right then about becoming a dad so soon. More nervous then he had ever been in his life, with the exception of his wedding just scarce a month ago.

Ino looked at him for a moment and ask, "Are you worried about me and the baby DeiDei?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his blue eye intently. A small frown on her lips as she waited for his answer.

"Yeah…I am what if something goes wrong and you loose the baby hmm? What if I loose you both during the birthing?"

Ino blinked and smiled, this had always been the fears of men since probably the beginning of life itself. She then grabbed Deidara's hand and squeezed it gently and said,

"Deidara don't worry about me and the baby, we will be fine, and it's very rare that women die in childbirth, and besides that, Tsunade is a very good medic ninja, same with Sakura, they told us that they would be overseeing the birth of our child, you have nothing to worry about it."

Deidara looked at her for a few minutes and then sighed and nodded, "Gomen Ino, I just don't want to loose you from something as simple as having this baby…" He then touched her stomach to emphasize what he meant. Ino just smiled at him and leaned over and nuzzled his left earlobe for a few moments.

"It's okay, I know your just worried that's all for both of our safety." Said Ino as she began to giggle a little. Deidara gave her that cute annoyed look and that just made her giggle more.

Deidara smirked and said, "Your right, I'm just really worried yeah, forgive me Ino…hmm, I sense someone coming up to the door, someone with a lot of chakra." Just then the door was knocked on.

Ino blinked and shook her head as she walked towards the door, "Coming…" She called out. She had thought no one knew they were back yet, all except Kotetsu and Izumo at the gates of course; '_Damn loud mouths probably said something to Sakura or someone'_ thought Ino as she then opened the door.

There stood Shizune, Tsunade's aide and apparently former student, Shizune bowed her head in respect and spoke,

"Ino, you and Deidara are needed to go see Tsunade right now as soon as you're ready to, she has a request for the both of you."

Deidara had just come up to stand beside his wife as he heard Shizune talking to Ino. Sighing, "Tell Tsunade-sama we'll be there within an hour…we just got back from our trip."

Shizune nodded and bowed her head again and left quickly to give the message. Ino was slightly worried, why would Tsunade want them both there? Something must be going wrong with the Akatsuki or something. Ino spoke up,

"We better go see what she wants DeiDei before she starts sending the entire Black Ops squadron after us."

This brought out a chuckle from Deidara as he nodded, sighing, "At least we should take a shower together before we head out hmm?"

Ino giggled, "You read my mind DeiDei, and I don't want to smell up the office after all…"

Deidara nodded and turned and headed for the bathroom, followed closely behind by a waddling Ino.

* * *

An hour later, and feeling squeaky clean and much 'relieved' on the part of Deidara, (**A/N:** If you get my drift ;-) God Deidara can't keep his hands off her hehehehe) they stood in front of the Godaime Hokage, a stern look on her face as she looked at the newly weds. 

Ino and Deidara seemed a little tired but happy. Tsunade cleared her throat and began to speak to them both,

"I'm glad you two are back from your honeymoon, I trust it turned out well, we seem to be having a problem with Akatsuki. We need you Deidara to give us any and all information you can about Akatsuki's leader, Pein…"

Deidara's eye widened and he tried to summon up all he could remember of Pein, Leader had always hid himself in shadows, and unless the need came that his presence was needed. Those eyes of his, had creeped Deidara out many of times, Pein certainly wasn't one for being nice-nice to his minions either. He opened his eye, as he spoke up,

"All I know about Pein-sama…" He was only being respectful in this sense, even though Pein was despised now by Deidara the most, "Is that he was from the Hidden Village of Rain, and that he always hung out with this blue haired chick named Konan yeah…but one thing I do know, is that you don't want to be on his bad side, and I mean his bad side hmm…"

Tsunade listened quietly and spoke, "What do you exactly mean by his bad side Deidara?" "Don't beat around the bush, this is important that we find this man and put an end to this, the fate of this village is in the balance after all." Not to mention Naruto's life was in danger thought Ino and Tsunade.

Ino was being quiet as she listened to Deidara, she knew it was paining him to attempt to remember something as painful as his past, during their honeymoon he had told her some very painful things that had happened to him when he was with Akatsuki.

Quietly she grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently, she loved DeiDei so much.

Deidara then said, "If you thought Hidan and Kakuzu, the ones that killed Ino's sensei yeah, were bad? Pein is twice as bad as they were…immortal or no immortal, he thinks he's some sort of god that he believes yeah, and all wars would be ended by getting Jinchuurikis and using their power somehow as a weapon to stop Villages from being at war."

Ino's eyes widened a little at this, she could see the same expressions on Shizune's and Tsunade's faces also. Ino then said softly,

"No wonder he's probably leader of Akatsuki then, if he's so powerful and all." Shizune nodded in agreement as did Deidara.

Tsunade then said, "Is there anything else you want to add to this Deidara? Anything that could help us in defeating the Leader of Akatsuki or any of the other members for that matter?"

Deidara tried to think for another moment, then said, "Kisame…I'm sure some of your ninja have encountered him before, he's not one to be fooled with, he's one of those Swordsmen from the Mist Village yeah, and any of your ninja that use Fire Jutsus won't be able to defeat him." He meant if the Kigamaru girl were to be his opponent she would fail probably to defeat him.

"Zetsu is another person I don't know much about, but I know he's from the Village Hidden among the Grass (Kusagakure), and probably uses Earth Style jutsu, he's also very hard to beat…yeah." "The only one I would be very worried about is Tobi, Konan and Pein at the moment." Said Deidara once more. He had no clue what Konan was capable of, neither Tobi, all Tobi ever did with Deidara was get in the way most of the time, or get injured.

Tsunade was writing things down about some of the things he said on a piece of paper, she then looked at the two of them, "I have a mission for the two of you, it's a small messenger mission, I need you both to take a letter to Sunagakure, and deliver it to the Kazekage, and only to him." "Deidara seeing your wife can't fight, you will have to make sure to protect her, this letter is very important and has the crucial information you've provided for us."

Deidara nodded, this excited Ino of course, seeing she was finally going on a mission of great importance, and it involved having her Hubby come with her this time. Ino then finally spoke,

"Hai Hokage-sama, what about their Village though? Wouldn't they still harbor bad feelings towards Deidara? I mean he did attempt to murder Gaara-Sama after all."

Tsunade then said, "That was taken care of while you were gone on your honeymoon, Ino, Gaara made a speech to his entire Village, saying that the crimes that your husband made against Sunagakure was to be commuted and if Deidara was ever seen in that Village, no harm was to come upon him." "This means also that Deidara, as of now, you serve this Village as a Konohagakure Shinobi, your trustworthiness is now reliable."

Deidara was shocked at this for a moment, he then bowed his head and said, "Arigatou…Tsunade-sama, should I be wearing one of your headbands then? Just to make sure that they know I am apart of this village now yeah?"

Tsunade nodded and opened one of the drawers of her desk, and fiddled in it for a few minutes before pulling out a Hitai-ate headband and placing it in front of them. She then spoke once again,

"I don't think I would need to test you, seeing I know you're more then capable of passing our usual Genin Leveled Test, which involves you showing your abilities to perform the Bunshin No Jutsu (Clone Technique)…" "You will also serve this Village as a Jounin ranked ninja, one level higher then your wife, unfortunately I don't have a spare Jounin Jacket right now to give to you, but I'm sure I will be able to find you one once you return from Sunagakure Deidara."

Ino was amazed and proud that Tsunade was giving her husband a chance to serve as a ninja of this village and all. She winced slightly when she felt the baby kicking her at that moment; she ran a hand along her stomach, which didn't go unnoticed by Tsunade, who spoke to her,

"Seeing this mission will take you 6 days, I will give your examination today Ino, you both are to leave early tomorrow morning, that means no fooling around tonight, you get enough sleep." "Deidara!" She snapped at him, just as Deidara was grabbing his Konohagakure headband to place in the pocket of his black jeans.

"The council made this decision, because as of now we are in desperate need of Konoha shinobi, I know this might be treason in the eyes of your former Village, but right now Iwagakure is going through its own changes right now, apparently the former Godaime Tsuchikage has been apparently killed because of treasonous acts he committed long ago, and they are attempting to find a replacement." "Do not fail this Village Deidara, and do not attempt to betray us, we have given you more lenience then we usually do to S Class Criminals." Said Tsunade as she placed both her elbows on the desk, "Do you both understand?"

"Hai!" snapped both of them as they stood at attention after her lengthy speech.

"Good…Ino come by this afternoon after lunch, I'll perform your examination personally, and Sakura will be there as well." Said Tsunade. "You are dismissed until then."

Ino nodded and grabbing Deidara's hand, after both bowed to the Godaime, quickly left to do what things they had to do before Ino's appointment. Deidara spoke up as he pulled out the Konohagakure headband that he been offered and had taken,

"Ino…what do you think about all this yeah? About me being a Konohagakure Shinobi now, instead of a Missing Nin hmm?"

Ino had been thinking about this for awhile, and then turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling at him, as she gave him a peck on the mouth and spoke,

"I think this is a good step in being forgiven totally DeiDei…" "If the council is willing to forgive you, then that's good…we should go get something to eat before my appointment, I'm getting a little hungry here and I think the baby agrees with me on this one…" She began to giggle after she felt the baby kicking her again.

Deidara rewarded her with a genuine smile, instead of a smirk. He then said, "I think we better then yeah." He then walked with her back to their home, before heading off to see Tsunade at the hospital, not even realizing that danger will strike soon for the couple and possibly also disaster.

* * *

2 days into the Mission to Sunagakure, and already Ino felt sick of being pregnant. She hated having to eat so much, and feel all these cramping pains, and aches all over her body. Not to mention the fact she looked like a beached whale at the moment. 

Ino whined to Deidara as they walked along the path heading for Sunagakure, they would arrive in the desert tonight if nothing happened that would waylay them in the middle of the desert, such as a sandstorm;

"DeiDei can we take a break, I'm sleepy, we've been walking for 4 hours now…my ankles are starting to get sore from the swelling." Tsunade had given her and the baby a clean bill of health, but had been concerned for the state her ankles had swollen up to, also Tsunade had asked if the married couple wanted to know the sex of the child, but both had refused, they wanted it to be a surprise for the both of them, when the time to give birth came finally.

Deidara sighed, "Just a little furthers my wife…yeah then we'll take a break, and you can rest, I know your ankles hmm…have been sore."

Ino pouted a little bit but understood that DeiDei and she were supposed to be in Suna immediately by tomorrow afternoon, with the precious document that she was carrying in her pouch, knowing full well that this would confuse those who would want to steal the document from them. Ino was excited though, in less then 2 months, she would be holding hers and DeiDei's child in her arms. She was more then prepared now to take her responsibilities as a mother to heart more then ever.

She knew DeiDei would be a good father also; he just had that spark that told her he probably would be good father material. Hence probably why she loved him, and married him, not just because of the baby's sake but because the two were in love, and she would never stop loving this man.

After a bit more walking, Deidara had called a break, and made camp, it was almost dusk anyway when they had decided to stop. Ino was sprawled out, very comfortably in Deidara's lap and arms; his hand was on her swollen belly as she was attempting to snooze a little, knowing how tired she really was.

Deidara smiled down at his beloved angel and goddess, he every so often would brush her blonde bangs away and kiss her forehead tenderly. He could feel the baby kicking the area where his fingertips were touching.

He had been so amazed at how a woman's body could swell so much, just to accommodate a new life. This whole concept was simply beautiful, more beautiful then art in a way. Deidara peered around for a moment, he was keeping guard on his beloved one, seeing she needed more rest then he did at the moment.

His hands gently began caressing her belly, murmuring a few words to his unborn child,

"I'm here little one yeah…you're probably going to be a very strong ninja one day…hmm…"

Suddenly he felt he was being watched, but soon rubbed it off for just being paranoid. He continued keeping an eye out for any form of danger. He then continued to stroke his beautiful goddess's hair and kissed her cheek.

Little did the couple know, soon trouble would begin to stir, and that trouble was in the form of an Akatsuki member, and a former partner of a certain someone.

* * *

Tobi had never really gotten over the fact that his senpai had died in a horrific explosion. The last few minutes he had spent with his senpai before Deidara had 'died' in the explosion were so kind to Tobi in a way. 

For months since it had happened, he had been grieving, he grieved a lot worse then Itachi or any of the others had. Though Tobi had known Itachi's own death would be assured sooner or later by Sasuke's hand.

Pein-sama had ordered Tobi to attempt to stop a messenger team that had been sent from Konohagakure to Sunagakure, probably had been carrying some form of vital information. Tobi also knew that there was a war about to break out with Pein-sama being the trigger of this war.

Tobi did not like it at first, but knew he had to serve Pein loyally. What Tobi didn't know was that, all these months of grieving had made Tobi see something else, that life had been too short, and was even beginning to doubt his allegiance to Pein. Deidara had told him a few times about what he thought of Pein's policies.

Tobi had tracked the messengers to a particular spot and was now lying in wait for the perfect moment to strike. What he wasn't expecting to actually find was that his senpai had actually somehow survived the Explosion that was supposed to kill Sasuke Uchiha, alive and well. And also holding a woman in his arms, and judging from her stomach, this woman was pregnant, undoubtedly his child at that.

Pein-sama was not going to like this one bit, if Tobi had to report to Pein. It was bad enough Itachi was now long dead, no thanks to Sasuke. Now Deidara was a traitor, or had always been one since Tobi perhaps had met him.

Tobi continued watching the two, quietly from his hiding place. And quickly he took off, he would not kill them right then, oh no, he would have his fun first. Teach Deidara a lesson in the process as well for betraying Akatsuki just to be with a Konohagakure ninja girl.

* * *

6 Days or so pass by, and the couple return to Konohagakure, tired and dusty as well. The mission had so far been a success. Ino was nearing the end of her 7th month of pregnancy in another week or so. 

Ino was always so tired and always seemed hungry, she had never been like that before, who had always found food something she would hardly eat at all, and she could blame it she guessed on the baby and all. Her mood swings didn't help either, apparently Tsunade had warned Deidara of possible mood swings coming from Ino.

Deidara thought it was cute at first, until one of her mood swings had almost left him with a blackened eye. Deidara was taking a walk outside of the village, his Konohagakure headband on his forehead for the moment, muttering to himself about his argument with Ino.

"Damn it…that wife of mine, our first argument already yeah…" He frowned, he loved Ino so much, the argument had been something about a mission Deidara was to be sent on, that would take him until near the end of Ino's eighth month of pregnancy, he didn't like having to leave her so soon either, Ino could have the baby any time if he did go on the mission, who knew right?

Deidara looked up at the sky as he watched a wild Kite bird soared above him, letting out a cry every so often. He watched for awhile, before he looked away, suddenly his eyes widened when he saw someone familiar standing in front of him.

A voice spoke up, "Long time no see…traitor…"

Deidara was looking right into the masked face of his old Akatsuki partner, Tobi. Deidara took a step back, still slightly shocked. He finally managed to get the courage to speak,

"Tobi…what…what are you doing here yeah?"

Tobi took a step forward and said, "Pein-sama knows…that you betrayed the Company Deidara," he didn't even use the senpai part when he spoke to Deidara, "He has sent me to bring you a warning…be prepared to loose the one you care about, and also prepare for more suffering and your own death, Pein will come and exact his godly vengeance on both of you…"

Deidara glared at Tobi, he was threatening his wife, his pregnant wife at that. "Tobi!!!" He growled, "You or anyone else touch one hair on my wife, and I swear I'll…"

Tobi just laughed at Deidara and suddenly disappeared from Deidara's view, having used a Body Flicker Jutsu to make his escape before Deidara had time to even attack him.

Deidara shouted, "DAMN IT TO THE NINE HELLS!!" Deidara quickly turned and began running towards the village, to warn the Godaime, that his wife was in danger, Pein had targeted him and his wife, and knowing Pein, that meant an attack on Konohagakure was imminent. Deidara quickly ran as fast as he could through the bushes and towards the gate.

Two of the guards at the Gates, looked in shock as Deidara ran past them, one of them, Deidara had figured out their name, Izumo shouted,

"Deidara what's going on?!" Deidara had no time to stop and chatter, "No Time Yeah! I have to get to Hokage-sama…"

Deidara ran past a few other Ninja that he had been introduced to as Ino's teammates, Ino was out probably with her pink haired friend or Tenten at this moment, this would be good though, and he could warn Tsunade first before telling Ino what had happened.

Deidara heard Ino's teammate Shikamaru yelling at him, to stop and talk to him for a second. Deidara frowned and stopped, he should inform them, seeing it was after all their teammate in trouble.

Shikamaru and his girlfriend, Temari, who had been visiting Konohagakure once again, came running towards him. Shikamaru spoke up first,

"What's up Deidara?" The Shadow using Nin gave him a slight concerned look, having seen the panic struck face of the Former Rock Ninja.

"Ino's not safe here in Konohagakure; I just ran into one of my…yeah old buddies…" said a very worried Deidara now. "Konohagakure isn't safe I think now…"

Temari and Shikamaru both were shocked slightly at Deidara's outburst, Temari spoke up first after a moment of awkward silence pursued,

"Are you sure about this Deidara? It's not some prank or anything?" Deidara snapped,

"Do you think I'm fucking joking? Why would I fucking lie yeah about someone threatening my 7 and a half month pregnant wife's life and the lives of this damn freaking village!!"

Shikamaru crossed his arms and said, "Calm down Deidara, man this is so troublesome, I better go warn Chouji and Hato about this, come on Temari, Deidara…go warn Godaime right now if that's what you were going to do…" Shikamaru then grabbed Temari's hand and quickly walked off with her in tow.

Deidara huffed and then started running again for the Godaime's office, not stopping to rest at all now, nor to say hi to the Uchiha brat that he had almost killed awhile back, who rose an eyebrow at Deidara's sudden rush to get somewhere.

Deidara reached the Godaime's office pretty quickly, and practically broke the door off its hinges, panting; Deidara stared hard at a surprised Tsunade, who had just about to start drinking a cup of green tea, and reading a paper, when he came in like that.

"What is the meaning of this Deidara? Why the hell did you just rush in like that?" shouted the Hokage at him.

Deidara then shouted back, "Ino's in trouble, the entire…village yeah, is in trouble, I just ran into one of my old Akatsuki partners, Tobi, he just came to inform me that Pein might be coming for me and Ino, he wants to punish me for betraying Akatsuki."

Tsunade thumped her tea cup on the desk and slammed both hands flat on her desk as she stood up, an angry look on her face, "Damn…I knew this was going to happen, sooner or later, that they would want revenge…" Tsunade attempted to calm herself down, and think for a few minutes. She then slammed her hands again on the desk as she looked at Deidara, who almost jumped as she snapped, "Deidara!"

Deidara snapped to attention, "Hai?!" He said quickly.

"I will put Konohagakure on full alert, now that this has happened, you will inform Ino, and I will have a few ANBU posted as guards around the both of you, as for missions, you will have to be paired up with other Jounin, just for your own protection, until we can finally put an end to this threat."

Deidara nodded his head and asked, "Ino is due in another month or so, I am very worried yeah that she might go into premature labor anytime soon." "One of those ANBU of yours should be someone who is an expert in the medical way I think hmmm…"

"I'll see what I can do, no promises, and your right; this is very bad timing for Ino being close to her due date and all." "Damn it, those Akatsuki." Said Tsunade, "You're dismissed, until I need you for another A ranked mission alright?"

"Hai Godaime-sama…" said Deidara and quickly bowed his head to her, and walked out of the Hokage office, as Tsunade began to do preparations for a possible fight that would break out. Deidara was very worried now for his angel and his unborn child.


	8. Kunoichi Goes MissingWhat Can We Do?

**Chapter Eight: Kunoichi Goes Missing…What Can We Do?**

Ino had been curled up in her bed, when the whole incident had happened, she had calmed down quite a bit since her little fight, and she had been so selfish to Deidara. She should know by now it was a Shinobi's duty to accept any and all dangerous like missions. She also felt her hormones were very much a cause for this fight.

This was her first real fight with Deidara, and she felt so bad about throwing him out, the way she had, telling him without thinking that he could stay outside and goof around all he wanted, but he wasn't allowed to come home.

Ino frowned as she sat up, moaning slightly in pain, as she felt the baby inside her begin shifting around her inside of her belly. Ino closed her eyes briefly before finally opening them and getting up to her feet.

Soon in 5 or so days from now, she would be 8 months pregnant. She was getting excited; soon she would be holding her own child in her arms. Ino stretched her arms and legs a little as she managed to get up off her bed, it was getting harder and harder to walk and get up off things.

Ino heard the front door opening, and closing, wondering if it was Deidara coming to see if she was okay or what not. She would apologize to him. Ino called out, "DeiDei?"

"Yeah…sweetie it's me…" Deidara called back to her. Ino smiled a little as she waddled out of her room, after making herself appropriate and all, and headed to where she had heard her husband's voice. Ino stopped when she saw Deidara standing with two ANBU officers beside him.

Ino frowned, "What's going on Deidara?" She wouldn't call him by his nickname seeing she was in the presence of the ANBU officers.

Deidara then looked seriously at her as he spoke, "Something has come up and Tsunade-sama wants to post two ANBU guards here at the house, there's been an incident, one of my former partners has shown up yeah and threatened to harm you and the baby."

Ino looked upset at this point in time, she knew Deidara wasn't hurt or anything from the encounter, though he looked scared for her. She knew he loved her so much at this point, he wouldn't have went and talked to the Hokage about this, if he hadn't.

Ino then said, "Alright…I can understand why then, as long as they stay in certain places in the house, and don't get in the way of our personal life, we should be fine right?"

She was very scared and worried for her safety and Deidara's. If she knew one thing about the Akatsuki, it was that they were ruthless and relentless killers, and would stop probably at nothing to exact their revenge on Deidara. She knew they were coming for him to punish him for betraying the Organization that Deidara had wanted so badly to leave in the first place.

One of the ANBU spoke up as she finished her statement, "We will be posted outside the door, and to make sure no one can get in, without us detecting them, Mrs. Yamanaka." Seeing Deidara had no last name, Ino still had her last name when she had married him and all.

Ino nodded her head and then told the ANBU to go about their duties then, she wanted to talk to Deidara alone, the officers quickly obliged and walked out of the apartment and stayed outside the door. Ino grabbed Deidara's hand and lead him over to the couch, making him sit down, while she grabbed a few pillows and placed them on a seat next to him and sat carefully beside him.

"DeiDei…is it true…they are coming for us?" asked Ino as she rested against the pillow and placed a hand on her swollen belly and began massaging it as she waited for him to speak to her.

Deidara nodded, "Pein knows about you and the baby, Tobi told him, that day I told you I felt like we were being watched, I think it was him yeah, spying on us resting, hmmm…" "Pein wants to punish me for betraying Akatsuki, by trying to kill you." said the Blonde former Akatsuki man.

Ino began to get really scared and even began to cry, "DeiDei…hold me please…" She said softly as she sobbed.

Deidara quickly wrapped his arms gently around his sobbing wife and hugged her gently, speaking soothing words to her,

"Don't worry Ino, my goddess, my beautiful angel, I won't allow those bastards to get you, yeah, I vowed that the day I married you, that I would protect you." "I promise," He then began kissing her cheeks and her nose soothingly as he listened to her sobbing.

Her sobs began to quiet as he kissed her salty tasting tears away, and was about to drift off to sleep, before saying, "DeiDei, I'm sorry for fighting with you." Deidara smiled at her as he watched her drift off to sleep, having drained herself emotionally.

He then whispered into her ear as he shifted so he was laying on the couch, and pulled her into his arms and lap, wrapping his hands around her pregnant belly,

"It's alright, my goddess, you are forgiven yeah…"

* * *

The day Ino would go missing for awhile, had come, 2 weeks into her 8th month of pregnancy, and after her final examination she had with Tsunade, who again had given her a clean bill of health, and said that the delivery would be easy and uncomplicated for her.

Ino was more then happy to know this, if only Deidara hadn't had to go on a mission, which he wouldn't be back until tonight from. Ino frowned as she waddled down the streets of Konohagakure, looking for someone to talk to who wasn't on a mission of sorts.

The only people she could think of, that weren't on a mission, were Naruto, Shino, Sai, Hato and Kiba. All the others had gone off on missions of some form. Tenten and Neji had personally taken an A ranked mission that required them to pretend to be a married couple. This wasn't very hard for the lovers to do really, now that Ino thought about it with a small giggle.

Sakura had gone on some mission to Kumogakure with Sasuke, knowing them; they were probably making an excuse just to do the hanky panky while on the mission. She giggled, she was happy to be with Deidara, she had made her choice, and she had never regretted it ever. Though she was happy for Sasuke and Sakura, poor Naruto was heartbroken to find this out, he had refused to come out of his apartment for awhile, at least until Hinata had finally confessed her feelings for him.

Ino had knew all along the shy girl, really liked him, Ino and Sakura both had gossiped about the Hyuuga Girl, both had been right in the end as well. Ino's own team was off doing a mission together, as well. She hoped they were alright.

Ino sighed and decided to go see if Naruto or Kiba or Sai were around, she really wanted some company. Suddenly as she went to check to see if one of them was at the training grounds, she could hear a voice, shouting out something, "Rasengan!"

Ino knew that attack, which was coming from Naruto; quickly she ran towards the sound, a kunai blade in her hand, she had never left home without her kunai blade, even if she had been told not to be doing anything stressful.

Ino stopped in her tracks when she saw an Akatsuki person standing there, recognizing the coat right away, and seeing DeiDei had worn one just like it. How the hell did they get past the Gates? She watched as Naruto's Rasengan attack was completely stopped by the man in front of him.

Ino's eyes widened, Naruto was in danger, of course, they wanted the nine tailed beast inside of him. Ino had been told by Neji and Tenten a few days ago before they had gone off on their mission. At first Ino had been frightened, Deidara had confirmed their story to be true, seeing he had faced Naruto once already in the past.

Ino watched the man with what looked to be piercings going through his nose and other parts of his face, back hand Naruto without even blinking, this guy was powerful. Ino quickly stepped back a little and flung her Kunai blade at the guy and shouted,

"Leave Naruto-Kun alone, you bastard, or I'll call every single last Konoha Shinobi to come after you."

What she didn't realize was that this guy was not alone either; she heard a woman's voice behind her as the woman appeared suddenly.

"Is this the one that Tobi told us about Pein-sama?" said the girl, as Ino saw her Kunai blade be caught with expert skill between the man's fingers, and was thrown to the ground. "The traitor's little bitch that is?"

Ino's eyes widened as she heard the name Pein being spoken, this was Deidara's former boss, and she had just walked right into a trap. She heard Naruto cussing at Pein as he attempted to get up to his feet and go after Pein again,

"Leave Ino-Chan alone…you bastard…she has nothing to do with any of this…"

Pein turned and suddenly grabbed Naruto by the throat and whispered something to him, before knocking him totally unconscious. Ino was frozen in fear as she quickly turned and attempted to attack the blue haired girl with a few shuriken, which were easily dodged of course.

She then heard Pein speaking to the blue haired girl,

"Leave the Nine tailed brat for now, the traitor will come for the girl, take her, I don't care if you kill her or not, just make sure there's a body for us to use as bait." "Unless she's willing to come with us without us having to use force on her, Konan, make her decide that quickly."

"You'll never get me to come with you willingly!" yelled Ino as she quickly decided to attack with what taijutsu skills she did know, at the Blue haired one who's name was Konan apparently. Being careful so she wouldn't harm the baby of course, she managed to punch Konan in the gut and send her packing, seeing the Blue haired girl hadn't been expecting a pregnant woman, in her condition to actually attack her.

Ino knew that a kunoichi, no matter what the situation was, would have to fight for her life, even if it meant risking something precious in the process. Ino smirked as she said to the Blue haired girl, who was coughing up blood and on the ground,

"Thought I wouldn't attack huh? Stupid Bitch…you should know a kunoichi never stops fighting even if she is pregnant."

Suddenly she froze in her step, as she felt a presence behind her, sticking a kunai blade into her back, not exactly stabbing her with it, but pressing it enough to it to know that it was there, she heard Pein's voice speak calmly into her ear,

"Cease your struggles, we do not wish for you to be harmed, necessarily, if you do not cease, I will be forced to do something that you will not like to have happen." She then heard a sigh escape from his lips, and then felt the point of the blade move away from her back and then said, "I guess I will have to do it by force, it seems Konohagakure's ANBU are on our trail now."

Ino suddenly felt a pain in her neck and before darkness swallowed her up, as she fell to the ground, or at least she hoped she had, in actuality she had been caught by Pein, she managed to gasp out,

"DeiDei…." She then fell into the darkness of oblivion.

* * *

The entire Village was in an uproar, when Deidara and some of the rest of the former Konoha 11 had returned from their missions, Deidara had just got back when one of the Shinobi looked grimly towards him and told him, that he was needed at the Hokage office right away.

Deidara was worried now, had something happened to his wife and child? He quickly took off at a very fast speed, he had gone on a mission with the Sand Siblings, Temari and Kankuro, seeing they had need of another Jounin ranked ninja to help them with a mission that needed his 'expertise' and all.

The sister of the Kazekage had warmed up to him, seeing Temari was one of Ino's friends after all, though Kankuro was a little grouchy at first, seeing it had been Deidara's partner that had almost killed him, the puppet master then had gotten a long with him during the entire mission, which had been a success thanks to Deidara's quick thinking, which had saved the two siblings in the end. This was only one of the ways; Deidara could pay back Sunagakure for the pains he had put that village through, during his Akatsuki days.

Deidara reached the Hokage office in no time flat, he quickly ran down the hall, and saw his mother in law and father in law standing outside with Tsunade, outside of her office. They all looked pretty upset. Deidara bowed his head quickly to all three of them, and spoke,

"You wanted to see me Godaime-sama yeah?"

Tsunade turned to give Deidara a stern look, "I have some troubling news…I'm afraid Ino's been kidnapped by Akatsuki, she was caught this afternoon, trying to protect and distract them from stealing Naruto." "Naruto's fine, but we don't know where they took her…"

Deidara was in a full blown rage now, he yelled out, "PEIN!!" He had taken her, his beloved from him, perhaps he had lost her too, who knew, if he knew Pein, Ino could very well be dead, a long with his unborn child.

Tsunade watched the former Akatsuki break down in total grief, he fell to his knees as he began to sob quietly, which was rare for Deidara to be doing this, but seeing his beloved wife just got kidnapped it was to be expected. She spoke up as she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him,

"The kidnapper left this for you, on top of Naruto's stomach when the boy woke up…I already read it and it was addressed for you."

Deidara attempted to collect himself, still grief stricken he began to read it out loud,

"'To The Traitor, we have your precious person, and we will punish you in the way, that her life for yours is the only way she might be set free, give yourself up and bring us the Nine Tailed Brat, or your precious unborn child and wife will not see the light of day….you have 3 weeks to comply or we will kill her. If you so do comply with this demand, bring the Kyuubi Brat to the Forest of Pain inside of Kusagakure territory…by the end of the day on the third week of the last day of the week. We will be waiting for your response; this isn't an option…Signed Pein of Akatsuki.'"

Deidara crushed the letter in his hands and threw it at the wall and walked over to the wall and kicked it, sobbing again. He felt a hand touch his shoulder briefly as he heard the voice of his father-in-law, Inoichi Yamanaka speak up,

"Deidara, buck up will you, at least she's alive right? We can still send a team after her."

Deidara stopped sobbing when he heard those words and nodded his head quietly and turned towards Tsunade, once he composed himself, and asked, "Godaime-sama, I want to lead a team of your Shinobi to bring back my beloved wife, though Naruto will have to come along as well, just to be used as bait, yeah."

Tsunade and the Yamanaka couple were shocked at Deidara's words, Tsunade snapped,

"Deidara, if we allow Naruto to fall into your old buddies' hands, he will die, just as the Kazekage almost did." "Not to mention, it is against the Shinobi codes, to send a loved one out to search for a missing loved one." "One fatal mistake could get you both killed."

Deidara frowned and got to his knees and began begging, he knew no one could resist his begging he always made it look so cute at times.

"Please Tsunade-sama, Ino needs me, my child needs me as well, she could give birth any day now, by the time a team reaches her she'll be far into possibly her final month yeah!" "If you have to, send a Medic Ninja who knows how to take care of an emergency situation like what might happen if Ino does hmm…go into premature labor." "Also give me one of your Byakugan users to help me search." "Anyone, just please Tsunade, I have to be the one to go, Ino will die if I don't show up yeah…"

Tsunade blinked down at the begging Deidara, and shook her head. Inoichi Yamanaka found this quite hilarious in a way. But he knew this man, who once served Akatsuki faithfully, cared very much for his daughter now. He had no need to test him, as his wife told him to do this about a few weeks after the pair had been married and left for their honeymoon.

Tsunade shook her head and sighed, as she walked into her office and came back out with a notebook, and began fiddling through the pages for a few minutes,

"Neji Hyuuga and Tenten have just returned from their undercover mission, and were quite successful, Kiba Inuzuka is also available, as for a medic ninja, Sakura has come back with Sasuke as well." "Hmm…" She began to tap her cheek with a finger as she looked at the book for awhile, flipping back through pages, before saying, once again,

"Deidara! You will ask Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, Sakura, Naruto and Kiba Inuzuka to come with you on this mission, Sakura is to be used as a medic ninja, in case of Ino's condition becomes an urgent matter, as well as to heal any of the rest of the team if you get into trouble, your mission is this, retrieve Ino before they can kill her." "And if you can, capture one of their members alive, so we can question them if at all possible. I will send you a few ANBU as back up as soon as some are available, understood?" "Do not fail this mission Deidara."

"Hai! Godaime-sama, I will bring back Ino. I'll go and gather the team members right now yeah." Barked Deidara as he quickly bowed and took off down the hallway, not hearing Tsunade whisper to his back, "Good Luck Deidara…"

Deidara had called the ones that Tsunade had asked him to bring a long. Neji Hyuuga had been the hardest to reach, seeing the Main House of the Hyuuga Clan's Leader; Hiashi was giving him a hard time, before the 16 year old Prodigy finally made his appearance. He had also ordered them all to make sure to pack for this mission.

* * *

Deidara waited for everyone to gather near the Main gates of Konohagakure. He knew they hadn't much time left before Akatsuki would become impatient and kill his beloved wife.

He looked at all the Chuunin and the one Jounin with his good eye; he then cleared his throat,

"Thank you for coming, yeah; we have an important mission, which requires your individual skills for this." He then turned to look at them all, his eyes stopping on the blonde Jinchuuriki, who avoided his eyes for the moment, Naruto Uzumaki, the man who had attempted to save his wife, and couldn't. Deidara held no grudge against the blonde, he had done his best, and there was no way he would have been able to take whoever it was that kidnapped his wife, alone.

Tenten perked up, "What can we do to help you Deidara?" She already had found out about Ino, and was trying to keep a brave face for the sake of Deidara's sanity.

Deidara smirked at Tenten and said, "We are to head to the Forest of Pain in the Land of Grass, yeah, and we are to yeah, retrieve Ino Yamanaka from the Akatsuki, and to if we can hmm…capture one of its members." "By using your friend here, Uzumaki Naruto, as bait, as well as me, they want the both of us."

Kiba, Tenten, Sakura, and even Neji were taken aback by this, all heads turning slightly to Naruto before back to Deidara; Naruto had known this would happen. Deidara attempted to finish his speech,

"Seeing I am the only one that knows how these members tick seeing I did spend enough time among them, I can almost guarantee that yeah, that Naruto will not fall into their hands, as long as we plan this properly and very carefully. That is why; we will start making a plan as we travel to Kusagakure." "Do you understand hmm?"

Tenten and Neji both agreed silently with him, Kiba had looked down at his animal companion for a moment before speaking up,

"Just one question, before I agree with this dangerous plan of yours, the reason I'm going on this trip with Akamaru, you need me to track her right?"

Deidara nodded, "Yes…the Hokage asked me to have you on this mission, in case this is a simple trap of the Leader of Akatsuki's, and if it is, we will need your, sensitive nose yeah, to help us find her scent, I assume you do know her scent right?"

Kiba then grunted, and yelled, "OF course I do, she's one of my friends, and do you think I'm stupid?" The large dog beside him barked at Deidara, agreeing with his master. The dog using Ninja boy, was clenching his hands into fists, as he attempted to calm down.

Sakura spoke up, "Calm down Kiba, Deidara didn't mean that, he was just emphasizing that you are vital to helping us get Ino-Pig…I mean Ino-Chan back safely, and let me remind you too Kiba, that when your tracking her down, she'll probably be giving off a lot of hormones seeing she is pregnant, and almost in her final month as well." "So be on the look out…"

Kiba nodded and said, "Right…sorry Deidara didn't mean to snap at you." The former Akatsuki man took no offense to this; he knew they were just under a lot of pressure and all.

Naruto spoke up hyperly, "LET'S GO ALREADY! Geez! I want to be back here to be with Hinata, whenever she gets back from her mission with Shikamaru and Chouji…" "It's my damn fault anyway that Ino got kidnapped, I want to pay them back for stealing her from Konohagakure."

Deidara chuckled at the loud mouth Jinchuuriki and shook his head and nodded, "Alright, yeah, lets head out now, we only got 3 weeks or so to go before the day we have to be there to meet up with them." "There is no coming back without Ino, is that understood? Even if we have to search the entire world for her, we must bring her home…right?"

All of them shouted, "HAI!" And quickly the entire group of Leaf Ninja, including Deidara, quickly took off out of the main gates of Konohagakure, never to know if they would return to their beloved village or not.

Deidara mumbled as he took off into the trees, heading for his destination, "Ino…please hold on okay?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Well how was that? Hehehehe, very exciting now is it not? Sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long. There's been some things happening in my life, which I have to take care of, so please be patient with me okay? And if I don't post a chapter for this story next week, it's because I'm in the process of repairing things in my life, or working on my other projects that I got going.**

**Not very long now until the baby is born now is there? LOL **

**Preview For the Next Chapter:**_Ino is chained up and beaten almost to an inch of her life, and placed into a Genjutsu like world, to keep her under control by Pein and what remains of the Akatsuki. What Ino doesn't know is that the whole promise of her being released in exchange for Deidara's life, is all a sham, Pein will never let Ino live long enough to be able to see her baby being born, or will she? _

_Deidara and his rescue team are heading into a trap, can Deidara manage to get to his beloved wife, before Ino either is killed, or the baby decides to make its appearance at last? _

**Wait and find out in the next chapter of My Goddess and Angel, Chapter Nine: Final Showdown. **

**Please read and review, and keep up with giving me names and ideas for what you want Ino and Deidara to have in the end of this story. The sex of the baby will be revealed in Chapter 10, and it will be a surprise for you all. **

**So stay tuned. Take care and until next time, May the Will of Fire burn strong in each of us. See ya Next time!**


	9. Chapter Nine: The Final Showdown

**Author's Note:**_ Welcome back everyone, hehehehe, I hope you liked my Double header chapters, because I certainly enjoyed writing them. Alrighty this is going to be the most exciting part of the story, I guess. _

_Woohoo Deidara's gonna go crazy now, seeing he is really angry at Pein now for stealing his precious Ino. By the end of this chapter, something indeed will be happening that will be very exciting. And you all should know what that will be. Hehehehe._

_So let's get this party started, and begin the next chapter….oh wait, it seems Deidara and Ino want to say something to you guys. _

**Deidara:** Yeah I just wanted to thank all my fans out there yeah, for being so patient with you NarutoFanfreak-Chan.

**Ino:**Same here, if it hadn't been for you to write a story about us, well, and having our fans out there cheering you on to continue, who knows right?

**NarutoFanfreak-Chan:** -starts getting teary eyed- Awww now look what ya made me do? –sniffles- Thank you guys, you've been so wonderful to make a story about, -peers towards her fans- And thank you guys so much too, for giving me a chance to make this story possible and the courage to give me the strength to finish it.

**Deidara:**Geez are all women like that Ino? Get so emotional? I thought yeah, that only pregnant women were like that un.

**Ino:** -giggles at her DeiDei- NarutoFanfreak-Chan is always like that DeiDei, no matter what.

**NarutoFanfreak-Chan:** Alright, alright, I'm fine guys; let's get this story going okay? Stop goofing around…oh for the love of Kami, GET A ROOM GUYS! –watches the two of them making out- -shakes head- GAH you two are so bad…anyway without further Ado…Chapter Nine: Final Showdown…

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Final Showdown**

It was a race against the clock for Konohagakure; would they make it in time before Ino was killed? No one knew exactly, but as Team Rescue Ino continued to head towards Kusagakure, the mind of a certain individual was racing to come up with strategies to help in rescuing the focus of this person's life.

Deidara was livid with anger; he should have stayed home instead of taking on a mission, knowing something like this would happen, Tobi had not been kidding, when Pein was going to come after him. Deidara clenched his hands into fists as he leapt over a tree branch; the Hyuuga was beside him, attempting to talk to him.

"Deidara, once we reach the borders of the Land of Grass, I was thinking, we should have Kiba and Akamaru take the front so that he can sniff out Ino's scent and I'll take up the rear to make sure that there aren't any hidden traps."

Deidara looked towards Neji and said, "Of course yeah, you can do that, but you, Kiba, Tenten, and Sakura have to stay hidden while I make this exchange…as soon as I give the signal…" He then showed Neji what he was going to use as a signal, "You all come out and attack alright? I want you to use your…Jyuuken whatever style that you use to take out his chakra points in his hands and legs, so that he can't move."

Neji nodded, he thought Deidara's plan was perfect so far, "Hai…I understand, I'll tell the others what we have planned so far."

Deidara then said, "Wait until we get to the next rest stop, yeah…Neji…I might have more ideas for how to get Ino back."

Neji just stiffly nodded again, and remained quiet, allowing Deidara to think more.

'_I'm going to kill Tobi, as soon as I see him, I should have done that long ago, when I had the chance, my wife is in danger as well as my child because of that bastard. I have so many punishments to give him, when I do finally get to him un'_ A small sadistic smile appeared on the blonde's lips as he thought of the oh so many ways of killing Tobi for having Pein steal his wife, just to punish Deidara for leaving Akatsuki.

'_He'll regret the day when he annoyed me and then stole my wife from me.' _

Deidara heard the others behind him making idle chatter and decided to stay with his own thoughts, depressing and crazy that they were. He hoped he wouldn't loose Ino, he loved her so much, he had risked his entire existence before just to be with her, and he could not take that chance again.

'_Hold on Ino…please…just hold on a little longer_.' He mumbled to himself as he continued traveling until sunset, where he would call a break for the team.

* * *

Ino let out a moan of pain as she was backhanded and fell back against the wall that she was chained up to, whimpering as she felt her eye being swollen shut from the abuse. Why would they treat her like this? Didn't they need her alive to get what they wanted?

She looked at the person who had smacked her; it was Kisame Hoshigaki, the shark like demon Mist Ninja member of Akatsuki who was torturing her. She felt his breath on her ear as he whispered,

"That's for Itachi…" "You think Deidara can hide from us, hide you from us? Well your sadly mistaken little girl…" He was about to hit her again when someone spoke up,

"Kisame, that is enough for now, the girl can barely stand on her two feet, and besides, we can't let her go into labor right now, do we just yet?"

Kisame growled and smacked her upside the head, Ino whimpered in pain at the slap, and got up and left her there. Ino could taste blood on her lips; it tasted like copper to her. She had a wound on her head and bad bruises on her arms and the rest of her, they hadn't hit her in the stomach, she was glad for that so far, but probably sooner or later they would do that.

She wished she could use her chakra right now, but they had made sure to have chakra eating shackles be placed onto her hands, so the Escape Jutsu was out of the question. She looked up and saw a man in a mask look down at her, and whimpered a little.

The man was Tobi, apparently. The man knelt beside her and grabbed her chin painfully, and made her look at him. He spoke to her in his not so annoying voice,

"Deidara was a fool to leave Akatsuki for a worthless Kunoichi like you; Pein-sama has plans for this…" She felt his filthy hand touch her swollen stomach briefly, before moving it away.

"Oh yes, you'll be surrendering this to him, as soon as the time is right. This organization needs more members, seeing your friends killed most of them off."

Ino felt sick and wanted to do everything in her power to kill this man, she would never surrender the baby to no one, and there was no way in hell, Deidara would let that happen.

She heard him speak again before standing up, "Hmm…I wonder if Deidara even still cares about you, he would obviously have been here by now, trying to get you back…"

Ino screamed at him, "SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She was shocked at her own words, living with Deidara for the last few months, could do that to a girl she guessed, "Deidara cares about me, he loves me, he would do anything to be here, and kick your ass, and as soon as he does! You'll regret messing with me."

Tobi, if one could see his eyes, he probably would be glaring at her right now, undoubtedly. Ino knew he would slap her; she still had the guts to tell these Akatsuki off, no matter how many beatings they gave her, she would not give up on her hopes that she would be rescued.

Tobi didn't hit her; he just got up and walked away from her, not even saying another word. She must have struck a nerve though, because she saw him with her good eye, that wasn't swelling up from being punched by Kisame, shaking his head sadly almost.

Ino winced in pain as she felt the baby kicking her; she mumbled softly, "Its okay, its okay sweetie, and I won't let them get you, not as long as I still live in this world." She was talking to her unborn child of course. She felt it move about every so often, probably acknowledging to her, that it was still there and alive.

Ino wanted to cry at this moment, but she had to stay strong, and not show weakness, she wished they would have at least freed her hands, she wasn't going anywhere right? She was trapped in this dark cage they had placed her in.

Ino shifted a little, hearing the chains rattling that kept her tied to the wall, she wondered if they were coming for her, and soon, before Pein decided he wanted her dead instead of waiting for her precious DeiDei to come and save her from this cage of hers.

"DeiDei…please be okay, I love you so much, I don't want to loose you again…" She mumbled as she attempted to rest, and get rid of some of the pain in her body, from her injuries that is.

* * *

2 weeks past, and Deidara and his team had reached Kusagakure before the deadline had even arrived; this had given the group of Konohagakure ninja to explain to the leader of the Grass village why they were here in their land, and also finish planning what they would have to do to get Ino back.

Deidara felt sick to his stomach, he didn't know if this was just nervousness, fear, or both making him feel this way. He watched as the rain fell in the room the Grass Ninja leader had allowed the Konohagakure ninja to stay in until they had to head off into the Forest of Pain, which was not far from the Hidden Grass Village now, his hands clenched into tight fists at the moment.

He was sharing his room with Kiba, Akamaru and Naruto, and the two of them were having an argument about who was getting the best bed or something of that sort. Akamaru was just lying there and watching his Master argue with the Blonde Jinchuuriki. Deidara was doing his best to stay to himself, fearing he might snap at his new comrades, he was obviously under a lot of stress, loosing his wife was one thing he could not allow, not after what he had been through to finally be with her, and actually be able to marry her.

"I told you Naruto! I'm getting the bed closet to the door, in case I have to take Akamaru out for some reason in an emergency!" shouted Kiba Inuzuka. Naruto glared at his friend as he said,

"No your not, the last time we had a mission together, you hogged the damn good bed last time, and you knew we had agreed that I'd get the bed closet to the door!" Shouted Naruto back.

Deidara could not take it anymore, he had to yell, maybe this would help him, "WOULD YOU TWO FUCKING GROW UP YEAH?! ACT LIKE SHINOBI NOT TWO YEAR OLDS, UN!!" He then punched the nearest wall he could find, making pretty much a big hole in the wall after doing this. (**A/N: Yikes DeiDei's snapped! Hehehehe**)

Both ninja turned to look at Deidara, who had been rather deadly quiet the whole entire trip unless he needed to speak, both looked shocked at his outburst, sweat drops could be seen pouring down the back of their heads (like in the anime). Both looked at each other briefly before both attempted to apologize to the blonde ex Akatsuki,

"Gomen Deidara-San…" said Kiba, slightly stuttering as he said this. He almost sounded like his female team mate Hinata, who Deidara had met on a few occasions beside Ino.

"Sorry…Deidara-San, we didn't mean to start fighting like that, heh heh…" said Naruto sheepishly.

Deidara growled and stomped towards the door, "I'm going out…yeah, to clear the air, Kiba, you get the bed near the door, Naruto you have the middle bed, end of discussion un…GOT IT?!" Without hearing anymore complaints from the boys, he walked out of the room and slammed the door, and pretty damn loudly too.

He stormed down the hallway and suddenly heard a door open, someone calling his name, Sakura Haruno no doubt, "Deidara-San?"

He then heard Naruto coming out of his room as Sakura walked over towards her blonde teammate and asked him something. Deidara then heard Sakura call him a Baka, and then heard a yelp escape from the other blonde before footsteps were trying to follow him.

Deidara immediately headed down the stairs and out of the Inn and down the street. He just needed to be alone right now, totally alone, to gather his thoughts. He had to remain vigilant for Ino's sake. It was getting harder as the deadline came closer though, and he just hoped he wouldn't fuck this up.

He managed to reach a tree outside of the Village, close to the Forest of Pain, and immediately climbed up the tree and sat in the safety of its branches. He looked up at the sky, which had darkened, a frown played upon the Blonde Ex Akatsuki as he watched the stars start to appear. It was just after sunset by the looks of things.

Deidara sighed to himself and muttered, "She better be alright…yeah…or else…I swear I'll slaughter every single last Akatsuki member that's left!" He then suddenly let out an anguished yell at the sky, "DO YOU HEAR THAT! I'll KILL YOU, AND EVERYONE ELSE PEIN!?!"

"Deidara-san?" spoke the voice of two people from below him.

Deidara looked down with his good eye and there stood Tenten and Sakura, probably they heard his outburst with Kiba and Naruto. Deidara tried to calm his raging emotions as he spoke, "What do you want Tenten, Sakura?"

Tenten was the first to leap up to the branch he was on and sat beside him, Sakura just leaned against the tree and listened to them.

"We heard your screaming match with Naruto-Kun and Kiba-Kun, we were just worried about you…" said Tenten. Deidara huffed and crossed his arms as he wondered why exactly they had followed him, usually Tenten always stuck around Neji, not saying much to him. Deidara shrugged, and said,

"Un…I'm fine yeah, just bloody fine…"

Tenten blinked for a few moments and then looked down at Sakura, who spoke up,

"You're not fine, Deidara-san, we all know that, she's your wife, we've all noticed your moods for the past week or so. We aren't stupid Deidara-San…"

"FINE I'M NOT ALRIGHT!" shouted Deidara, all of a sudden, his emotions were finally coming out, emotions he had thought were dead, never had he lost control, not since perhaps Ino had come into his life. "I just…yeah I can't get these thoughts out of my head, what if…what if they already killed her? Or…what if both of them are dead now?" Tears began to pour down his face as he poured out the way he was feeling right now.

Both girls' eyes almost popped out of their heads as they watched, such a powerful Shinobi, break down from so much stress, so much fear and worry, for the one he loved. Tenten was the first to speak up, "Deidara-San…"

"Forget it…just don't bother yeah, its hopeless, I have no way of knowing if she's okay or not…" "I already almost lost her once; it's just hopeless you know…yeah." Said Deidara, tears continued to pour down the one side of his face. He attempted to hide his face with his hands and hair. He was a mess, that much could he told.

Suddenly he felt someone tugging him and felt arms wrap around his shoulders. Deidara looked up, to see that Sakura and Tenten were trying to hug him, to comfort him, in this terrible trying time. Deidara tried to control himself, or at least get under control, shinobi didn't cry, no matter what the situation was.

He had never cried, not since perhaps he was a child, he loved Ino so much, and he had to stay strong for her. He heard Tenten and Sakura talking,

"Deidara-San don't give up hope yet, Ino's a strong woman like us, there's no way in hell she'd be dead, she'd put up a pretty damn good fight before she'd let those Akatsuki get at her." Said Sakura with a hell of a lot of determination in her voice.

"Sakura-Chan's right, Deidara, Ino may seem weak but she's pretty strong kunoichi." Said Tenten with a reassuring nod. Deidara looked at the both of them and he started feeling better. They were right, Ino would never let Pein break her spirit or her will, and she'd fight to stay alive for the sake of him, her and their unborn child.

"Thank you…guys, un…" said Deidara, feeling a lot calmer now.

"Hey, Ino's our friend too, she's one of our Village's kunoichi, and we never would leave a comrade behind, you should know that by now Deidara-San…" Said Sakura, patting him on the shoulder.

Deidara slowly got to his feet, "Enough is enough, and I'm not waiting for this stupid deadline, yeah! I know exactly where the hidden Base of Akatsuki is, and if Ino really isn't here in the Land of Grass hmm…we should go directly to where the base is...and take back my beloved Ino yeah!" He then slammed his fist into his palm after saying this.

Tenten and Sakura both looked at each other and smirked at Deidara's enthusiasm. '_Well at least he's feeling better; I just hope Ino is alright_.' Thought both the Kunoichis to them.

Deidara then said, "As soon as daybreak is here yeah, we are heading directly into the Forest of Pain to search for Ino, and I think I know exactly where in the Forest of Pain they would probably make us meet…" "Go warn the others, that they have to get to bed early, enough resting un…"

Both Kunoichis quickly took off back to the Village of the Grass, after barking out, "Hai!' leaving Deidara to his thoughts once again. Deidara had an evil insane look as he himself went to join the two kunoichi back at the Inn and all, he then mumbled,

"Just wait Pein; you'll regret the day that you messed with me, when you took Ino yeah…"

Quickly making a handseal or two, he disappeared into the night.

* * *

Just as Deidara had suspected, 2 days after searching the Forest of Pain, the Akatsuki had lied, Neji had confirmed this with his Byakugan, he had not picked up anything other then other Grass Ninja, and travelers who made it through the forest that was said to cause people to hallucinate things, like that they were being stabbed with things or whatever.

Of course this was just a ruse to scare off enemies of Kusagakure away. Deidara, Neji, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and Tenten rushed off towards where Deidara believed to be the secret way to the Akatsuki base, which was in the next land beside Kusagakure, of course thanking the Leader of the Grass Village, and swearing an oath that they would not reveal its secret location to anyone, they had indeed rushed and were closing in on the Secret Akatsuki base.

The Kusagakure Leader had promised to send a message to Tsunade, telling her reinforcements were indeed necessary, seeing they had not been able to track Ino down so far and were not waiting for the deadline, Ino's life and the life of his child were in the balance here, Deidara could not afford to waste time. Time that he needed to use to get his beloved one back.

Deidara shouted to Neji and Kiba both, "Neji, Kiba, anything yet?"

Neji immediately made a handseal, and called out, "Byakugan!" He then quickly looked around, using his special unique Byakugan that by the way could see beyond 50 meters. (**A/N: for those of us who've watched and read the Manga :-), good for you who have**) Kiba began sniffing the air and said, "I'm picking up a female alright, about 100 feet in front of us, -sniff, sniff- judging by the female's scent, I'd say she has the scent of an almost 9 month pregnant woman." Akamaru was sniffing the air as Kiba was talking and barked in agreement with his master.

"I see 3…no wait, 4 people, one of them is tied up against a cavern wall, about the same distance as Kiba just said, the one tied up is Ino, and the other three, are Akatsuki." Said Neji, "They are in a cave 100 feet from here, and I think…wait…I think Ino is in trouble…"

Deidara spoke up, "Good job yeah! Wait…what do you mean Ino's in trouble, what kind of trouble?" He wanted to know exactly what he meant.

Tenten looked at her comrade/boyfriend waiting for him to explain what exactly was happening to Ino. All eyes were on Neji as they headed for the Cave that Ino was in, knowing full well that they might be going to their last battle.

"Judging from the way her chakra pathways are right now, I'd say, she is about to…" Neji was struggling with the words; he was shocked, that much could be read from that pupiless, ivory eyes of his, "About to give birth…" He finished it.

Deidara's eyes and everyone else's eyes were wide as dinner plates with shock; Deidara how ever was worried and scared now. "OH man…everyone let's hurry up now! Ino's in trouble…we can't wait anymore…"

"HAI!" Shouted the group and immediately went faster towards the Cave, Deidara knew he might not make it out of there alive. But he had to give this a chance, his wife was about to give birth pretty soon, and if what he heard was true, he didn't have a lot of time left. The battle was about to begin.

* * *

**Author's Note: Dramatic and Awesome Battle scenes ahead, soon my friends, soon, the ending draws closer. Deidara's battle will draw into part way through the final chapter. The fun is just about to begin…Keep reading on…**

* * *

Ino was in some strange dreamscape at the moment, she felt comfortable for some reason. Had she fallen asleep? Who knew, all she could feel was that she was safe, and secure in whatever dreamland she was in right now, and she didn't want to wake up just yet. She had no idea that this was actually a Sleep inducing Genjutsu, to make her be vulnerable on the outside world.

Little did she know, that her body was about to start screaming at Ino in the next few seconds. Ino drifted in the dreamland, feeling nothing but numbness, and then suddenly she felt a stabbing sharp pain in her lower abdomen. This immediately brought her out of the Genjutsu and back into reality.

She let out a scream of pain as she opened her blue eyes, she looked around as she felt something gush between her legs, _'No…it can't be now, not now, they'll steal you from me…please little one…_' she thought to herself as she attempted to draw air into her lungs, and remain calm.

"DeiDei...please hurry…I don't know…ow…ow…how long I have left now…" She managed to gasp under her breath. She just hoped that the Akatsuki hadn't heard her cry of pain yet, she knew that she had to somehow get free of her chains soon, before the baby came. She let out another loud whimper as another contraction came, these weren't false labor pains either that was for sure, her water had definitely broke. She waited and hoped beyond hope that Deidara was coming to her rescue, desperately hoped that he was indeed.

* * *

"Come on pick up the pace guys! We don't have a lot of time left, Ino's about to have her kid!" Shouted a certain loud mouth Jinchuuriki as they were within 20 feet of the cave now, Naruto was trying to get them to hurry a long, Deidara was grateful, in a way, the boy was certainly funny at times.

"You're not going anywhere…except to be sealed away Nine Tailed Fox…" spoke a rumbling voice.

All heads turned to see Kisame Hoshigaki standing there with Samehada poised at his side. An evil glint in those fish like eyes of his could be seen. Deidara glared at the Shark demonic man in front of him, the man that was getting in his way from getting to his beautiful angel and goddess.

"Kisame-San get out of our way, now!" shouted Deidara impatiently; he turned to look at Neji and judging by the look on his face, the time was drawing very short now. He couldn't be blocked off by this idiot Mist Ninja.

"Ah Deidara, come back to get your little whore, hmm?" Sneered the blue skinned man, towards the Blonde Ex Akatsuki. Suddenly a Kunai blade came zinging towards the Shark man, and cut a small wound along his jaw.

Deidara turned slightly to see Tenten, whose gloved hand was immediately going to her large scroll, "Like our friend said, get out of the damn way or else…you'll regret the day you messed with the Village Hidden in the Leaf…" Tenten had a very fierce look on her face as she glared daggers towards the Mist Nin.

Deidara then heard Neji speak, "Go on ahead you guys, I'm sure myself and Tenten can deal with this one, Deidara…get to Ino quickly I don't know how much time she has left."

Deidara then said as Naruto, Kiba, and Sakura started heading directly towards the cave again, "Are you sure you can handle him un?" "I mean he was one of the Seven Swordsmen what ya ma calls them…of his Village."

Neji gave Deidara a fierce look before responding as he slipped into his usual Jyuuken Fighting stance, "Go…myself and Tenten have a little matter that has to not go unpunished, you could say its payback for the time we were sent to Rescue the Kazekage." Tenten immediately also took a stance behind Neji, waiting to strike Kisame when the time was needed.

Deidara smirked and shook his head, as he quickly took off, immediately dodging a swing from Kisame's Samehada, and said, "Good luck to you both then…yeah…" He then hopped over a few trees before catching up with the others.

Deidara came up to the rest of his rescue team to find another obstacle was in their way from getting to Ino in time. Deidara's eyes widened, there stood Zetsu, his arms crossed. He immediately felt Zetsu's dark half speak into his mind.

"Why…Deidara-San…why did you have to betray leader?" Deidara glared at the Ex Kusagakure ninja, and said, "Because I care about the woman yeah your holding against her will…let me pass, she needs me right now!"

Kiba and Akamaru looked at Deidara for a moment, and then waved the others of his team off, "Deidara…let me and Akamaru take care of this walking tree man, I'll have him taken care of in less then 5 minutes, he doesn't look like much anyway, right Akamaru?"

Akamaru immediately barked three times, judging from the barks the dog was ready to fight and tear this man apart. Akamaru lowered his head and began growling at Zetsu. The Venus Fly trap looking man took a step back for a moment, a little bit startled.

Deidara knew that Kiba and his dog friend could take care of Zetsu, Zetsu wasn't much of a fighter really, he then said as Sakura and Naruto headed off in the cave's direction once more, "Kiba…watch out for him yeah, he's a cannibal, meaning he eats other humans…"

Deidara then continued to head off for the cave, hoping no one else would get in the way of being there in time to help his wife give birth to his child.

* * *

Neji and Tenten's battle with Kisame was going so far okay, at least in the sense that Tenten only managed to get a wounded shoulder, and Neji was fighting off passing out from a blow to his head.

Both ninja panted slightly as they watched Kisame attempt to come after them again while making handseals. Tenten quickly dodged and launched a roundhouse kick towards Kisame's head, sending the Mist Ninja back a few feet.

Tenten manage to shout, "Neji, this guy has to have a weakness, I mean, come on, the last time we fought him, he was a clone right?" She began to think up what she could do next, to put this man out of his own misery. Finally she got an idea,

"Neji! Can you lure him towards that spot? And also freeze him with your Eight Trigrams zone?" She then pointed with a glove hand towards a particular position. Neji looked towards the place and nodded as he then said,

"I think I can manage to do that, I just…" He dodged another blow that came from Kisame's Samehada being swung at his head. Neji immediately leg swept him to the ground, and then sent him flying with a kick towards the place, "Have to set up the zone…" He immediately got to work on setting up the zone for his Eight Trigrams 64 palms technique, but he knew that he would not have to use his technique on this Kisame person.

Kisame wiped the sweat and blood off the side of his face as he grinned evilly, "I think if I put your little girlfriend in my Water Prison Jutsu, this time she won't make it out of there alive…" He began to laugh evil like as Neji glared and growled,

"You will not touch her, not as long as I draw breath…" said Neji between clenched teeth. Trying his best to control his temper, it was obvious that Neji loved Tenten a lot, or he wouldn't have said something of this sort. He then watched as Kisame suddenly stepped into the zone he had just created and smirked coldly as he suddenly took his fighting stance, he would soften Kisame up a little for Tenten to prepare for her own attack.

"You're in the zone of my Eight Trigrams now…" Neji said and immediately rushed at the man, and called out, "Hakke Sho Ranbu (Palm Dance of Divination)!" He then struck Kisame quickly with about 5 Jyuuken style palm strikes before quickly getting out of the way, and shouting, "NOW TENTEN!"

That was all Tenten needed to know, immediately she grabbed her large scroll, opening it and tossing it into the air, she began making handseals as she called out, "Sogu: Shu Senjin(Weapon: Thousand Sword Array)!" Immediately an array made out of what looked to be a thousand kunai blades appeared and as soon as Tenten grabbed hold of it, and threw it downwards, Kisame knew this was the end of his pitiful existence, as the kunai array, or should we say, kunai orb, immediately began to split into separate kunai blades.

All hit their mark, as they each hit Kisame from all different directions, not leaving any chance for escape for the poor Mist Ninja, all that could be heard was the man's death scream before there was nothing but the panting of the two ninja that had just wiped out one of the Swordsmen of the Mist. It looked like a slaughterhouse after Tenten release the jutsu she had performed, after landing beside Neji in a crouch.

Neji was slightly impressed and a little unnerved by how powerful that jutsu had been that Tenten had used. Neji then turned towards Tenten and said sarcastically,

"Remind me never to get on your bad side Tenten…" He smirked after this. Tenten eyed him for a few minutes before chuckling, then suddenly she collapsed to her knees, having had used up most of her chakra in that battle, plus her shoulder was still bleeding badly.

"Tenten!" Neji almost cried out, and immediately grabbed her as soon as she attempted to faint. Neji brushed a kiss against her bruised cheek and said softly to her, "You did well…you did very well, my beloved Heavenly one."

Tenten smiled at him, and said, before falling asleep, "Thank…you Neji…I love you..." She then fell asleep, exhausted from the encounter. Neji immediately got to work on fixing Tenten's injuries with the rudimentary first aid skills he had learned over the years.

* * *

Kiba and Akamaru were doing pretty damn good, having managed to injure the Plant man with their special combination transformation jutsu. Akamaru and Kiba were crouched in a tree as they watched the plant man, spit up blood and attempt to get back up to his feet.

"And you call yourself an Akatsuki! Ha, my mother is a better ninja then you'll ever be that's for sure…" Bellowed Kiba tauntingly at Zetsu. Akamaru made a noise that sounded like he was laughing at Zetsu as well.

Zetsu glared daggers, both sides of him as he attempted to make a handseal, "Ninja Art: Vines of the Dancing Willow!" (I made this jutsu up by the way guys, seeing we don't know what Zetsu actually does, yet.) Immediately 5 snake like vines appeared out of the ground and shot directly at Kiba and Akamaru, who managed to dodge the vines coming at them, Kiba had pulled out a kunai blade and cut through the ones that came too close to him.

"Enough of this, Akamaru let's go…Art of Beast Mimicry: Man Beast Clone!" Shouted Kiba as he immediately got down on all fours, Akamaru barked and immediately transformed into a clone of his human master, with a puff of smoke. Kiba then attempted to make a handseal and then growled,

"Alright…you know the drill Akamaru, let's go!" He then rushed in one direction, dodging vines and whatever else Zetsu tried to throw at him and his dog friend. Akamaru growled and went the other way, attempting to encircle the Grass Ninja.

Zetsu attempted to leap up and immediately that was the biggest mistake he had ever done, because suddenly he could hear Kiba call out, "Take this…Ultimate Beast Taijutsu! FANG OVER FANG!"

Suddenly a fang shaped cyclone came directly at him not just from his left but from also his back. Zetsu cried out a rather huge pained filled scream as he was hit with the Fang over Fang Technique, and sent crashing into the ground, and he would not be getting up again that was for sure.

Kiba and Akamaru immediately skidded to a halt in their respective areas as they watched the man come crashing down, both on all fours still. Kiba immediately stood up and shook his head, as he dusted himself off, "Well that certainly wasn't much of a fight, huh Akamaru?"

Akamaru's jutsu wore off and the dog came galloping over towards his master and practically glomped him, his tail wagging happily as he began licking Kiba's face.

"GAH AKAMARU GET OFF! You're too heavy! Aww man now I got dog slobber on my face…" Kiba shouted between laughs, attempting to push off his best friend off him. "Alright, alright, I know you're happy that we won this match this time without getting badly injured…"

Kiba quickly got to his feet after the big dog got off him, and quickly said, "Come on Akamaru, we have to go catch up with the others and make sure everyone is okay." This rewarded him with a quick bark or two from Akamaru before they headed off in the direction of where Deidara and the rest of them had headed off to.

* * *

Deidara had managed to get separated from Naruto and Sakura; undoubtedly they were probably facing off with Konan no doubt. Deidara heard a pain filled scream coming from the cave, "INO!" He shouted, and immediately tried to run for the cave as it came into view, it was obvious that his wife was in labor now; the Hyuuga boy hadn't been kidding him.

"Not so fast Deidara-sempai…" "You make one false move, and the girl and your unborn one will meet an untimely end here and now…" Came the voice of his ex partner, Tobi.

"TOBI!!!! GET OUT OF MY WAY NOW YOU WOMAN THIEVING BASTARD!" Shouted Deidara, as he saw Tobi and immediately rushed at him, sending the man flying into the rock wall of the cave, with a chakra infused punch.

Tobi got to his feet after being hit with such a forceful blow, shaking his head, he immediately launched himself at the blonde, attempting to punch him back, which Deidara had quickly managed to block with his arm, attempting to kick Tobi in the gut, and only managing to get hit as well in the gut as the two of them separated.

Deidara heard Ino's sweet voice call out to the cave, "DeiDei...please hurry…I…" He heard her cry out in pain again. Deidara growled as her voice brought him over the edge, "TOBI!!!!!!!! I'm GOING TO KILL YOU NOW! First you take my wife from me, and then you make her go into labor, and refuse now to get out of my way yeah…"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Deidara…your emotions are what will get you killed, that is one of the Shinobi codes am I right?" said Tobi as he attempted to distract Deidara by taunting him.

Deidara's eye twitched slightly as he listened to the crap that came out of Tobi's mouth He had to stay focused, yes that was it, he began to calm down and tried to focus his anger into using against Tobi. He didn't know how long he had left before he had to get to Ino before it was too late.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well how was that? Hehehehe. Exciting eh? I know, personally I liked the NejiXTenten battle with Kisame, that was awesome, and this entire chapter is just so cool and a good way to bring a story to an end am I right? **

**Okay so yeah this is it guys, right after Deidara's Battle with Tobi, the birth of Ino's and Deidara's baby is ahead. **

**Preview of the Final Chapter:**_ As the battle between Akatsuki and Konohagakure's Ninja is brought to its startling conclusion, Deidara must now help his beloved Angel through her birthing pains. Will Ino and Deidara both get through this trying time? _

_  
What will the future hold for everyone? _

_**Find out in the Epic Conclusion of My Goddess and Angel, Chapter 10: A New Generation Is Born! **_

**Alright that's all for now folks, I'll see you hopefully next week, when I bring you the finale of this beautiful fanfiction. Please Read and Review nicely, and guys, I could still use some suggestions for the sex of the child and the name as well. Please keep sending those in! **

**Alright, take care all and until Next time, remember this life is too short to dwell upon things that simply have no meaning. See ya next time folks!**


	10. Chapter Ten: The Next Generation is Born

**Chapter Ten: The Next Generation Is Born**

Deidara took a slight taijutsu fighting stance, as he watched Tobi take a step towards him. Deidara had to make this quick, indeed, Tobi had never really revealed what powers he had when he was partnered up with Deidara.

Deidara was thankful for the helpful tips of Tenten and her boyfriend, they had given him a little hand with training his skills in the arts of Ninjutsu and taijutsu seeing he mostly had relied on his clay explosives for most of his life. Deidara growled and grabbing two kunai blades he rushed at Tobi quickly. Flinging one of the kunai at Tobi, Deidara continued rushing towards him.

Tobi did his best to dodge the flying kunai blade, and hadn't realized that Deidara had duped him, because the next thing he knew when he went to attack 'him' in front of Tobi, he could hear Deidara's voice behind him, speaking,

"Always remember Tobi, to look both ways before reacting to an attack…" He then launched a stabbing motion at Tobi's back, managing to stab him in the shoulder with the kunai blade. Deidara then proceeded to kick Tobi out of his way.

Deidara panted as he had finished Tobi off after kicking him, or hopefully had finished him off, by walking over to Tobi's side and giving him a kick to the back of his head, and growled,

"That's for fucking with me yeah, no one ever fucks with me, my wife or my child, do you fucking hear me…un…?!" Of course there was no response from the Nin he had defeated with just a few mere tricks, one of them having been a Bunshin Jutsu, his own unique Bunshin at that.

He grunted and turned when he heard someone yelling his name,

"Deidara!" There stood Sakura Haruno looking half exhausted, Deidara was glad the medic ninja girl was fine. Suddenly he heard a cry of pain; no make that a scream coming from the cave. Deidara's mind came totally back to reality as he realized why he had come here in the first place, not just to get revenge on Akatsuki, but for the woman that was crying in pain right now.

"INO!" He shouted and quickly both he and Sakura quickly ran into the cave, dark as it was, Deidara knew where his beloved was, just by her sobs and screams of pain. "Ino…honey…" He said as he ran over to her side.

Ino looked towards Deidara and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and whimpered,

"DeiDei…thank god you came to rescue me…why is Sakura here…?" Ino immediately turned towards the Pink Haired girl and was rewarded with a slight huff from the girl,

"I came here because Tsunade wanted me to, plus the fact she knew this was bound to happen…I don't think we will be able to get her back to a Village in time, she'll have to give birth here…Naruto and the others are securing the area, making sure there aren't any other Akatsuki around…"

"Ow…well at least I'm glad…" Ino gasped in pain again, as one of her contractions came and went within the next minute or so, "I'm glad, that someone with capable hands is going to…help me…" Ino managed to finish saying this.

Deidara was very concerned for Ino, he turned to Sakura who was trying to push Ino's maternity skirt up over her knees, probably to check on the progress of the baby at the moment, and spoke,

"What do you want me to do Sakura-Chan?"

"Just keep her calm, and stay at her side, that's all I can ask for now, normally Tsunade-sama would be doing this sort of thing, I'm just going to have to do my best here."

Deidara immediately slipped behind Ino as soon of course she was freed from her chains and what not, taking one of her hands into his, not caring how hard she was gripping his hand, all he cared right then was to soothe his wife in her time of great need.

He spoke to her calmly, "Ino, I'm right here, okay…you don't have to worry about it yeah, I'm not going to leave you, and I should have stayed behind instead of going on that mission…"

Ino grunted and said between pants, "Its fine DeiDei, don't worry about it…oh god I need to push…right now!"

Sakura was ready to help her anyway and quickly snapped, "Ino go ahead and push, if you need to, remember to breathe between the contractions alright?"

Ino screamed her head off, between clenched teeth as she pushed with all her might. Deidara almost wanted to scream with her, seeing his hand felt like it was being snapped in half, at how strong her grip was becoming. Deidara with his free hand stroked her back as she finished pushing for the moment, she laid her sweaty forehead on Deidara's shoulder, panting and whimpering every so often.

"You're doing well yeah Ino…" said Deidara as he kissed her cheek gently. He knew this would be hard on her; this had always been hard on woman since probably the beginning of the world itself.

Sakura then said to the soon to be parents, "I can see its head, a few more pushes and it should be out Ino…" "This next contraction I want you to just breathe, the next one, push okay?"

Ino nodded as another contraction hit her only moments after the last one had. Ino did her best to breathe, but just as the next contraction ended she was hit with another. She let out a high pitched scream as she pushed.

* * *

"God she's screaming so loud, do you think she's alright?" Asked both Kiba and Naruto almost together.

The other's had all regrouped, Neji staying beside a sleeping Tenten, who apparently had exhausted all her chakra in her fight with Kisame. Neji was pretty much the only calm one of the bunch, while they waited for the news of the impending Yamanaka birth.

Neji spoke quietly, "She will be fine…it is normal for a woman to be in a lot of pain, Ino is giving birth after all." He was doing his best to be patient with the two of them. Neji had always wondered how painful it truly was for the poor girl to have to go through. He started down at his beloved Tenten, and could only hope one day Tenten wouldn't have to go through so much pain.

That is if he decided the two of them would have children that was for the future to think and discuss about with his beloved first.

Suddenly the three of them, including Akamaru, had heard another scream coming from Ino, and then suddenly an infant's crying. Neji mumbled something softly to himself,

"Another Shinobi born, let the world know from this day…the next generation of Konohagakure Ninja, has begun."

Naruto who was standing beside Neji blinked and asked, "Huh…what was that Neji?"

Neji turned to look up at Naruto and said, "That child is the beginning of a new generation of Shinobi that was all I merely was saying to myself Naruto."

Naruto just waved it off as he watched Sakura walk out of the cave after another few minutes.

"Hey Sakura, so what did she have? Is Ino okay?" asked Naruto, he had placed a bet that the kid Ino was carrying was going to be a girl, the others had betted against him saying it would be a boy that Ino had. The reward for whoever was closest would have to clean the other's apartment for a week. Of course, only Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji as well as Sasuke had joined in the betting pool. Sasuke had to agree with Naruto though, that Ino could very well have a girl in the end.

Naruto waited for Sakura to tell him the good news.

* * *

**A/N: The moment you've all been waiting for guys, what is Ino going to give birth to. Find out in this next part. Hehehehe can't wait to see.**

* * *

Ino couldn't take the pain for very much longer, whimpering, "God, what's taking this baby so damn long…" She managed to get out before she felt the last contraction coming and had to push.

"That's it…Ino, come on…" encouraged Sakura and Deidara. Ino screamed and with all her strength and energy, she managed to push the baby out finally. Ino let out a huge gasping sigh as she lay against Deidara, sweating profusely, and out of breath.

Suddenly the wailing cry of their child could be heard echoing in the cave and even outside to those waiting for them. Ino opened her blue eyes and asked both her husband and Sakura,

"Well…what is it?" She wanted to know what she had given birth to. Deidara was slightly pale, probably because he had witnessed the entire birthing process. Ino was becoming impatient and stared at Sakura who was trying to clean the squalling infant up and also staring at it briefly.

(**A/N: The moment of truth….cue drum roll –drum roll is played**-) Sakura then finally spoke up, "It's a girl Ino-Pig…you gave birth to a healthy baby girl…"

Ino was shocked, and so was Deidara, Ino began crying as she reached out for her child, "Let me hold her please Sakura…"

Deidara spoke up, "So I guess we'll have to call her Inora hmm Ino?" Deidara was slightly nervous; Ino could tell this by the way he was joking about his newborn daughter.

Sakura had managed to find something to wrap the tiny baby girl in to keep her warm and handed little Inora over to her mother almost immediately. Ino gazed down at the bundle, and smiled tiredly at the child.

She certainly had both parents' eyes, seeing both were blue eyed. Ino spoke up as she continued watching Inora,

"Yep, I think Inora will certainly suit you, hmm…" She then looked at her husband and then Sakura, "Thank you Sakura, for the help and everything…" Ino then handed their daughter to Deidara who precariously managed to hold the child properly in his arms. A small silly grin was on the blonde Ex Akatsuki's face as he gazed down at his newly born child.

"Heh…she's beautiful…yeah, just like the angel that gave birth to her." Said Deidara as he watched Inora yawn and wave a tiny fist in the air.

Ino heard Sakura say something about going to tell the others everything was okay and what not. Hopefully Tsunade had sent those reinforcements, including a better medic ninja to make sure mother and child were alright.

Ino spoke to Deidara as she leaned up and kissed him on the lips, being careful not to squish Inora while doing so, "I love you Deidara, more then anything in the world now."

Deidara then said as he handed back his daughter before sealing the promise he was about to make, with a kiss,

"I love you as well, my goddess, I vow now that Inora's around. I'll never yeah leave your side again, not even for a stupid mission hmm…"

Everything was right once again in the world, a new generation had begun, and soon the Shinobi world would be without another evil presence in this war torn world.

* * *


	11. The End

**Epilogue: A Glimpse into the Future**

"Inora Jules Yamanaka what do you think your doing?" called an older feminine voice, as a four year old little blonde girl was toddling about trying to get into mischief.

"Nuthin mama…just playing with Shina dat all…" said the little girl, who was the daughter of Ino and Deidara. Shina was the child of Sakura and Sasuke, who was but a year younger then Inora.

"Uhuh and does your father know that you're merely 'playing' with her? You know the rules about using that particular clay stuff your father leaves around the house." Said a 5 month pregnant Ino, pregnant with her second child now. "Your grounded for a day in your room, now go in there and stay there…"

"But mama!?" shouted Inora, trying to make a pouty face, that made the child look so much like her father at this moment.

"No buts! Now march into that house missy…and you inform your father why you're grounded as well…" said Ino, crossings her arms. The little girl had no choice but to drag herself into the house after being scolded.

Deidara had just come walking up the sidewalk and saw what was going on, and immediately shook his head, "She won't need to tell me, I've already heard the whole thing Ino, yeah."

Ino almost squealed and glomped him right there, in front of a bunch of on lookers. Ino kissed both his cheeks, his nose and his chin before the Blonde had to stop her seeing he couldn't breathe and what not.

"Someone certain missed me yeah, how's the little one doing…?" asked Deidara as he placed a hand on her swollen stomach. He then felt the baby shift and kick a little.

Ino winced a little, "He's doing fine DeiDei…you should deal wit your daughter though, she's been sneaking out of the house with some of those clay explosives again…and I don't think Sakura and Sasuke would appreciate having to take their daughter to the hospital for burns and the like…" said a slightly frustrated Ino.

Deidara kissed Ino passionately on the mouth, silencing anymore of her complaints. Ino immediately returned the favor, smiling in between the kiss he was giving her. She knew that she was content, she had survived the test of their love, and both had survived to be blunter.

Ino knew now the future held so much bright looking things for this couple. Ino couldn't be happier, she was his goddess, his angel, she had brought light to his dark world, and now they would be together for the rest of their natural lives.

And that my friends, is the end of the tale of how an Akatsuki and a simple Kunoichi met, and fell in love with each other.

**The End**

* * *

**WOOOHOOO!!!!! Well how was that? Was the ending what you were hoping for? I hope so. **

**I would like to take this time to thank all my fans, for sticking to this story like fly on paper. I would also like to thank Kishimoto Masashi for creating such an awesome series, (YOU RULE KISHIMOTO-SAMA!).**

**Again I'd like to thank you guys for being there for me, in this trying time, it's not easy to create a fanfiction from scratch. I hope you enjoyed the story, I certainly enjoyed creating it. **

**I think this is all I have to say, I'd like to make one last special thank you, and once again it is to my fans, as well as to for allowing me to put up this beautiful story. **

**Please look forward to reading my other fanfictions I have going, A Fantasy that Becomes Reality, Shadow Wind, The Phoenix and the Blossom, as well as the many others that will be making their debut on it for now guys, thanks for reading and remember this; love is not for the faint of heart. Until next time, take care all and thanks once again. **


End file.
